Prisoner
by AndyHood
Summary: Every soldier has a fear of being captured, my fear has turned into reality. I was told I am the first insect captured that will bring the Autobots to there knees. I'm a NEST soldier and i've been caught by the Decepticons. Warning torture and cussing, border line M.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Every soldier fears it, every time they go into battle, they know there is always a slight chance of it happening.

The fear of being captured.

Many soldiers would rather die than be captured and possibly tortured. I believe it is better to be captured because there is always hope of being rescued or escape.

In my case I don't believe either is possible.

I always knew there was a chance, but I never thought it would happen. The enemies me and my allies fight know think were insects, easily squished we have no value. Who would think they take prisoners?

Apparently the 'cons were getting smarter, they realized that the Autobots were getting attached to the humans they worked with over the past 4 years. I've been told that I have the great honor and privilege to be the first insect that will make the Autobots surrender. I know that I will never see my family again. I know I will die just for the 'cons sick pleasure. I pray to God and Primus that the Autobots won't do anything stupid to try to rescue me, especially my guardian.

Many of you are probably wondering what poor son of a bitch the Decepticons have gotten a hold of.

My name is Colonel William Lennox and I have been captured by the Decepticons.

* * *

><p>This story forced itself into my head today and demand that I write it. Whether I continue is up to you dear readers, so if you like it and want to read more, push the review button to let me know what you think. If I do continue the next chapter will explain to you how dear Lennox got into this situation. Tootles.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

1

It had been a year since the Battle of Egypt, Earth was now aware of the Autobots that now called this planet home. Since then two new bots had arrived by the designations of Wheeljack and Mirage. The soldiers at NEST soon found out that Wheeljack had a tendency to make everything he touched to explode. Mirage on the other hand was unlike any bot that the humans encountered, he was a complete gentleman, a very proud mech. Optimus explained to Lennox and Epps that Mirage family had been nobles of sorts on Cybertron. Sideswipe was the only one who could get him to join in the shenanigans that happened around the base. Mirage useing his ability to blend into his surroundings.

Things had been very quiet after Egypt, only a few Decepticon sightings, but no attacks. Needless to say Ironhide was becoming restless, he never went so long without shooting a 'con. Even without the fighting Ratchet was still as busy repairing the both sets of twins. It was only a month ago that he had repaired enough of Jazz for Prime to try to revive him with the Matrix of Leadership. It had worked, but Ratchet still had to repair the occasional leak from Jazz's midsection.

The humans were glad for the crease fire. Lennox was especially for the down time, it allowed him to spend more time with his ladies. Annabelle was just about to turn four years old and was beginning to get spoiled by a certain weapon specialist.

"Ironhide, you can't give her a laptop, she's too young. Wait till she's older."

"Now Will.."

"No Ironhide, Sarah agrees no laptops, t.v's or cars until she's older."

The weapon specialist grumbled but agreed, if Sarah forbid it he wasn't going to argue. Sarah Lennox was known to go up against Ratchet and Sunstreaker and still come out on top. No one went against Sarah Lennox's word.

Lennox sighed, it was obvious that the weapon specialist was disappointed that his gift for Annie birthday was now wrong.

"Do you want to know what Sarah and I got her?" Ironhide huffed, Will took that as a yes. "She's getting a doll house with three new Barbie's." Ironhide nodded thinking of what could go with that. Then he smiled down at Lennox.

"She's going to need something to haul those Barbie's ." He left it at that and left Lennox, Lennox smiled and shook his head turning to go to his meeting with Galloway. The man had become even more impossible after the whole parachute incident. Lennox snorted at the memory, man was that guy a dumbass.

Two hours later

Lennox had finally escaped the meeting. He had to hand it to Galloway he was consistent, still pushing for the Autobots weapons technology. It didn't help that half the world was behind him know that the big secret was out. Only a few hundred thousand people trusted the Autobots, while the rest of the world was suspicious. Lennox thanked God and Primus that the identities of the NEST soldiers and there were still under wraps. Even Sam was able to go back to college, and fit in basically the same as before. He left all the unpleasant thoughts behind him as he entered his quarters. Will was still getting used to Sarah coming to visit him at the base. He usually went to the ranch with Ironhide, but she thought it be more convinent if she went to him instead. That way if Annabelle wanted to see a certain mech they would most likely be there. They all loved her, she even could get Ratchet to bend over backwards for her, which he one time tried to help cheer her up. Will was surprised when she informed him that Annabelle birthday party would be here. He had planned it to be at the family ranch and invite everyone there. Will even mention this to Sarah after she told him. She had laughed and said it would be easier for everyone if it was there. Of course being on an island were everyone gossiped about it, it was beginning to get hard to keep the party a secret from Annabelle. Lennox was thank-ful that the party was tomorrow. The chevy twins were currently held hostage in the med bay until then. Arms wrapping themselves around him drew him from his thoughts, he turned around to look into his beautiful wife's eyes.

"Tough meeting?"

"Ya, same old same old. Galloway pushed for what he always does, weapons. I almost offered him the chance to get a real close look at Ironhides" said Lennox bending down to kiss his wife.

"Now Will, you know how politicians are. No need to get threatened with court marshaling for such a statement."

Will thought that know was a good time for a subject change. "Hows the plans coming along."

"Good, the 'bots will finish decorating tonight. Sam, Mikaela and Bee volunteered to keep her busy until its time. How did your little chat with Ironhide go?" she said smirking at her husband.

Will grimaced, "I convinced him not to get her a laptop or a car until she older. Which probably means that I'll have the same talk with him next year."

"O, Will, you know that he just loves her so. Its good for all those war harden mechs to have a little joy in there lives." Annabelle had managed squirm her way into all the mechs sparks even Sunstreaker who had arrived a week after Egypt. She one time even managed to save Ironhide an encounter with the wrench of doom by giving Ratchet her puppy dog eyes.

"I know, so who 'kidnapped' her today?"

"Sides and Sunstreaker stole her away from me after lunch, the slaggers" said Sarah smiling the word slaggers had been said with spoken with a loving tone. Sarah loved all the mechs, in truth it had been a mini vaction with the twins taking Annabelle off her hands. She had been able to relax and not worry for a couple of blissful hours. She doubted in the future she would get this opotunity again.

"We better go 'save' her, it almost supper time," said Will, grabbing Sarah's hand as they walked to find Annabelle. He couldn't but help notice that she look very tired, he shook it off as she smiled at him in a reassuring manner.

When they found the trio, both Lennox's had nearly doubled over laughing, though they somehow remained quiet long enough to watch for a little bit. Annabelle had somehow convinced the two bot's to play tea party. Somewhere the twins had found giant ladies hats, like Scarlet O'Hara wore at the dinner at the Oak's complete with green ribions that tied under there chins. They also had homemade necklaces of ball bearings wrapped around there necks like a string of pearls.

"Why yes Annabelle, I would love some more tea" said Sideswipe holding a child sized tea cup on the tip of his index finger.

"Hewe you awe Sidey, some nice tea" answered Annabelle, who was also dected out with a big hat and pearl necklace complete with a dress. She picked up the tea pot and poured Sides another cup. "Would you like some Sunny"

"Why yes, just a little spot" replied Sunstreaker in a high voice. Sarah and Will lost it when they heard Sunstreaker speak. The twins froze when they heard the laughing, optics picking landing on the rooms two newest additions. Faster then the Lennox's could blink the twins shot out of the room, with there accessories still on them. Peals of laughter rang out from all around the base as people saw what the two fierce front liner twins had on.

Annabelle had broken into giggles at the sight of the twins running away, she giggled even more as Will walked up and swung her up into his arms.

"I see you had fun with Sides and Sunny."

"Ya I did Daddy, thewe fun"

"I bet, now how about we go get some supper?"

"Ya" cheered Annabelle nodding her head so fast that the hat flopped about. Will laughed as he carried his little girl to the mess hall, Sarah at his side.

After supper had been eaten and she had a bath, Annabelle found herself being read a story before bed. Lennox was laying in the bed, propped up against the headboard, with Annie snuggled into his side, her head on his chest looking at the pictures as he read Good Night Moon. Sarah leaned in the door way enjoying the scene before her, smiling. Annabelle soon fell asleep and Will managed to ease out of her bed, bending down to kiss her before he and Sarah went to bed.

Next day after lunch

"Daddy, I thought the wec woom was closed" said Annabelle, a little upset that mommy and daddy had taken her away from Sam, Mikaela and Bee. They had been in an epic game of hide and go seek and she had been winning. She was holding onto Sarah's and Will's hands. At intervals, Will and Sarah would lift her up and let her swing before they set her down.

"It was baby girl but its open now. Uncle Ironhide is waiting for you there." No sooner were the words out of his mouth Annabelle began to pull her parents forward with all her strength, wanting to see her Uncle/best friend.

Sarah laughed, "Slow down Annie, 'Hides not going anywhere."

"Your mothers right Bells," agreed Will, laughing as he stop to pick her up and twirled her in a circle before opening the human sized doors to get into the rec room.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABELLE!" was the sound that greeted the little girl. The rec room looked amazing. Sarah had went for the princess theme, the decorations where pink and purple. A few castles had been put up here and there. Each bot had been convinced to put on plastic crowns as the human guest did. Optimus and Ratchet had been made fun of but Ironhide, who had on a black crown that matched his paint job put an end to the teasing, he didnt want anything to wreck his sparkling's special day.

Annabelle just sat in Lennox's arms with an open mouth before a huge grin covered her face and she giggled, squirming out of Will's arms. Lennox watched her run around, with love in his heart. Soon the party was in full swing, people played the party games, charades, pin the tail on the donkey were only a few. Every one roared in laughter when Epps caught the running 4 year old and gave her her birthday spanking and her pinch to grow on inch.

During this time the presents were open, Annie loved her new doll house and Barbies. Everyone laughed when she opened Ratchet's present, it was toy medic supplies complete with her own wrench. She demostrated her wrench abilities when Skids tried to take one of her Barbies to examine. Ratchet roared in laughter, exclaiming that she was a junior medic in training and Skids had been her first patiant. But her favorite of them all was Ironhides gift. It was a toy version of his Topkick form, big enough to haul lots of Barbies, with a add on garage for the doll house. She looked at it in awe before running up to Ironhide's foot and giving it a huge.

"Thank-you, thank-you" she squealed.

Will could only shake his head, Ironhide looked down at him. "You said I couldnt get her a laptop, so I got her the next best thing, a mini version of me" he smirked. Will gave him a look, that had Ironhide laughing, "Annabelle," he called before she could open another gift. "I think that Top-Kick of yours is missing something"

Annabelle immediatily nodded, "Ya, it dont have daddy."

"Thats right, I forgot to wrap him" from his sub-space pocket he drew a G.I Joe, that looked a lot like Will. Annabelle squealed again, giving Ironhide more thank-you's before he put the Will doll into the Top-Kick.

"There Daddy and Iwonhide are togethew" Annabelle turned back to the mound of presents. The Top-Kick and G.I Joe were passed around. Will looked closely at the doll, it looked like a plastic version of himself. He passed it on before leaning his shoulder against Ironhide, looking up at him.

"You sure are something Ironhide, she'll probably love those toys for the rest of her life. Just one question however, how did you find a G.I Joe that looked like me?"

"That was easy, I asked Keller to call the G.I Joe manufactors and have them make a special one of a kind G.I Joe. The hard part was finding a minature Top-Kick toy."

"You had a the company that sells G.I Joes make one specialuly for you, and you call that easy?" Will laughed "I'm honored that you did that."

Ironhide poked him with his index fingers. "Only the best for my family."

"Okay everyone it time for cake" called Sarah, bringing out the cake which was shaped like a castle, Will moved away from Ironhide to light the four candles.

"Make a wish Annabelle" the party guests called. Everyone cheered as she blew out the candles.

It happened after Annabelle blew out her birthday candles and everyone was beginning to eat cake and icecream, the alarms began to sound. A soldier ran into the room stopping in front of Lennox saluting. "Col. Lennox, Decepticon attack reported Sir. A nuclear power plant is under attack in southern China."

Everyone jumped into action running out the door to grab their gear. Lennox started barking order before turning to face the now quiet Annabelle. "I'm really sorry honey, but Daddy's got to go."

"Nooo, don't go daddy!" yelled Annabelle flinging herself onto his right leg crying. Annabelle was now old enough to understand that the alarms meant bad things were happening. Lennox gentle detached her from his leg, kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

"I know you don't want me to go Bells, but I have to go, many people are in danger and I have to go save them. I will promise you that I'll come back."

"Pwomise?" sniffed Annabelle

"I promise, I love you" he said hugging her close. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Epps.

"Will, we have to go now" Lennox nodded getting up quickly to kiss Sarah, yelling I love you as he ran towards the plane.

Sarah yelled after him, "You be careful William Lennox!"

The plane ride was quick, Lennox and Optimus going over the battle plans. The 'bots were going in first to give the humans time to air drop safely from the plane. Lennox couldn't help but wonder why the Decepticons where now beginning to attack after a year of inactivity. They soon arrived at the nuclear power plant, the door of the plane opened. Optimus stood up.

"Autobots, roll out" he called. No surprises that Ironhide was first one out, firing at 'cons with his cannons before he even released his parachute. Lennox waited until the Autobots had fully engaged the 'cons before turning to look at his troops.

"Alright boys, lets bring the rain" yelled Lennox as he lead the soldiers out of the plane to the ground below. The drop was fast, the plant was surrounded by a large forest, the Transformers where battling in it. Everyone kept an eye on the battle that was going down right below them as they drifted downwards. The Autobots managed to distract the 'Cons lone enough for the soldiers to land in a small clearing safely. The battle was now going on in front of them. Thank-fully it was far enough away from the Plant that any stray plasma fire wouldn't hit it. The soldiers quickly unbuckled themselves from their parachutes, forming a circle around Lennox.

"Alright everyone, half of you will go with Epps, the rest with me. Were going to stay in the tree line and shot at the 'cons weak points. Remember armor above the chest is weak, the optics too. Under no circumstances are you to break your cover, is that understood?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good, now lets show these 'cons who there picking on!"

The troops split, running into the forest to get closer to the battle. They didnt have to go very far, suddenly it seemed both teams were in the middle of the battlefield. Bullets flew into the forest were Lennox was with his men, leaving no time to think. Aim, shoot, reloaded, and relocate were the only things running through his head. Trees began to fall as the Transformers battled, Lennox saw a tree come down towards him and another soldier.

"Move!" he yelled, pushing the soldier to the side, flinging himself to the other scrambling to safety. The battle was massive, the Autobots were outnumbered 2:1. He saw the Lambo twins dueling with there swords, each move flawless, until a stray plasma shot hit Sides above the spark chamber dropping him. The bot's fell back until they formed a loose cirlce around Sides as Ratchet scrambled to repair him.

Lennox grabbed for his radio as he heard it crackle, Optimus was calling for him to back off, there was nothing the humans could do. Lennox started to call for the humans to retreat further into the forest, what was left of his squad began to fall back. Lennox stood up running towards the forest were his squad was falling back to.

That is until a barrage of missiles landed in the line of his retreat forceing him to swerve away from his men and the bots to escape the blasts. The battle sounds muffled once Lennox entered the forest, he struggled to get his barrings. The sound of a jet caused Lennox to look up through the canopy to see a F-22 dive bombing him, Will took off running, dodging through the trees trying to get to an area that offered more protection.

The branches grabbed at him, smacking into his face grabbing and ripping his clothes, the sounds of the jet getting louder. The sudden lack of sound was the only warning Lennox got as the mech smashed through the trees, and landed causing the earth to shake and trees to come down, bringing Lennox to his knees his gun jarred from his hands. He scrambled to pick his gun up and get to his feet, once he felt the metal of the gun in his had he spun to face the mech. Blood red optic bore into his blue eyes, the mech had a smug look on his face.

"My, my look what I have here, Ironhide's pet human, leader of the insects, Col. Lennox. What a pleasure to finally meet you face to face" it said bowing mockingly.

Lennox heart sank as he recognized this particular mech. "Starscream" he whispered. Starscream looked happy that Lennox knew who he was.

"Yes, what a smart fleshy you are, but no time for chit-chat, Lord Megatron wants to 'talk' with you."

Lennox stomach dropped, his heart began to beat a mile a minute. He briefly hoped that Ironhide would come crashing through the trees right then, but he didn't. He turned to face Starscream again.

"Like pit I'm going anywhere with you, and you can tell Megadusch that he can screw himself" Lennox raised his gun aiming for the optics and pulled the trigger. The gun clicked, his heart stopped, the gun was jammed. "Slag."

Lennox bolted, dropping his gun in the process, he began running back towards the battle, Starscream laughed behind him before giving chase, leisuly walking, swating trees out of his way. "Ah, this brings back such good memories, I believe I did this with the boy, right before Prime was offlined" mused Starscream. Lennox spared a quick look behind him, before he poured on the speed as Starscream broke into a jog. He shed as he ran, taking off his helmet and vest, until all he had was a black t-shirt and his cargo pants. Even without the weight Starscream still gained on him.

Lennox made it to the treeline before he was grabbed from behind his arms were pinned down to his sides. The hand that grabbed him began to squeeze until he was wheezing and his ribs creaking in warning. He was turned around until he could see Starscream's chesure cat smile.

"That was quite amusing, you are much faster then the boy was, but I'm afraid I have to cut your escape short" laughed Starscream bringing Lennox to optic level. "There's just one more thing that need to be taken care of." His other hand began to come towards Lennox's neck. Starscream grin grew wider when the human flinched as he reached closer to his neck, his tiny organic heart beating faster.

Lennox tried to escape as a single claw came forward, he leaned as far as he could from it as it began touching his neck. Using the very tip of his claw, Starscream dragged out his dogtags out from under his shirt.

"Clever of the Weapon Specialist to hid a tracker in these" was all he said as he flicked his finger breaking the chain. Lennox watched them fall to the ground, he didn't know that Ironhide had put a tracker into them. Suddenly Starscream snapped his head to the left and smiled, the sound of tree's breaking could be heard.

"Well that's our que, time to be off insect." He blasted off into the air transforming around Lennox. Lennox found himself in the cockpit, the forest already far beneath him. The seat belt wrapped around him tightly pinning his arms to his sides. A gas began to pour out from the vents clouding his brain. The last thought he had was that 'I broke my promise.." Before he passed out completely he heard the roar of Ironhide, and Starscream cackling.

* * *

><p>The Autobots had finally began to turn the tide against the Decepticons, when Ironhide stoped mid-cannon fire. The others look at him as he stood there paused for an altrasecond, before he turned to the woods breaking into a run, ignoring the calls and orders for him to come back. The Autobots quickly turned back to the 'cons, only to find them retreating. Optimus turned his head from the retreating 'cons to the vanishing form of Ironhide. Something was seriously wrong he could feel it in his spark, he began to run after 'Hide, almost all of the Autobots following him. Before they reached him, they saw the retreating form of Starscream, a wail split the air.<p>

It was a chilling sound, one that spoke of pain, and the blood to come. All the bots froze, not moving until the echos died away. Optimus was the first to move, walking slowly until he found Ironhide. Ironhide was at the edge of the woods, kneeling on one knee looking at something in his hand, a single tear ran down his face. A gasp escaped most of the Autobots, no one had ever seen Ironhide cry, not even when Optimus had fallen. Everyone knew that something serious had happened.

"Ironhide" spoke Optimus gently, slowly coming up behind his old time friend, "Whats happened."

Ironhide lifted his optics to meet his old friends. Optimus saw sadness, regret, and anger. A venerable feeling surrounded the large black mech. While waiting for an answer Prime heard the humans yelling, Epps voice the most prominent. "Will!, Will!, dam it answer me! Were are you?"

Most mechs tilted there heads to hear better, before anyone could really process what the yelling could mean Ironhide answered.

"Starscream captured Lennox. I came to late to save him. I failed my charge," whispered Ironhide.

Optimus finally saw what was in his friends hand, it was Lennox's dogtags, which had held a tracking chip Ironhide had put in after Egypt. A voice drew every one attention away from Ironhide.

"Please tell us your joking," the Autobots turned to see Epps with all the surviving soldiers staring up at them.

Optimus knelt down to Epps level. "I'm sorry Epps, but this is no joke. Lennox has indeed been captured, and the Decepticons have removed the only way we could have tracked them." Nodding towards the dogtags in Ironhides servo's.

Epps threw down his helmet swearing before looking back at Optimus. "Then what do we do now?" he snapped. Optimus knew that Epps was lashing out in pain and he answered back gentle.

"We go and bring in the wounded and the fallen and go back to Diego Garcia to regroup."

The humans nodded and went to help their medic load men. Sideswipe had been the only bot majorly hurt in the battle. The Autobot slowly drifted away to help, leaving Ironhide. Ironhide didnt move from the spot until it was time to leave. Prime came to get him on the plane.

"Ironhide, its time to go" he said laying a hand onto the black mech's shoulder. Ironhide spoke as he stood up.

"I failed him Optimus, he's my charge and I let them take him." Fresh tears began to run down his face, glowing slightly in the coming twilight. It was the first time in a long time Ironhide had called him Optimus and not Prime. Optimus did the only thing he knew what to do, he drew Ironhide into a hug. The black mech did resist, he even hugged Prime back, taking comfort in the action. When they broke apart Optimus spoke.

"Ironhide, there was nothing you could have done. If you fired at Starscream you could have hit Will. There's nothing you could have done, there was too many Decepticons. Will wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over things you couldn't change."

Ironhide nodded, and meet Prime's optics. Gone was the sorrow and lost, instead they were an icy calm look, promising a slow death to anyone who held his gaze to long. Optimus felt his spark freeze from the murdous glare. He calmly turned around and began walking towards the waiting planes. Ironhide glanced in the direction Starscream flew off in and clutched the dog tags to his spark and whispered. "I swear to you Will, on my Spark, I will find you."

* * *

><p>Thank-you for reading this story, and if you want me to continue push the blue button below that says review, come on I dare you.<p>

Make sure you check out my other Transformer stories, Devil in the Sands, and Supermechs!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ironhide sat in the plane in his truck form. Everybody was giving the black mech a wide berth, everyone could almost feel his pain. Most of the humans had a lost look on their faces, but none as devastated as Epps's. Lennox and him had been best friends since grade school. Lennox had been the one to introduce him to his wife and now he was captured by the Decepticons. He felt no shame when tears began to escape his eyes.

Ratchet looked at his fellow human comrades. It was hard to believe that such a happy day could end so horribly. He wondered if the bot's had looked this lost after they had lost Optimus last year. It seemed strange to Ratchet that after so much inactivity that this sudden attack and the kidnapping of Lennox was suspicious and he was not alone in these thoughts. Optimus was thinking them as well. Not one word was spoken for the entire trip home. Ironhide thought of the first time he saw Lennox.

Mission City 2007

He had been blasted by Starscream in the side while trying to protect Sam and the cube. Ratchet was ignoring his own injuries to fix Ironhide's side. Hide lay there watching as Blackout began to blast everything that moved. He glimpsed the group of humans that Bee had radioed about, the soldiers, that had been attacked by Decepticons in the desert.

They were closing in on the helicopter 'Con. Ironhide wanted to yell to them to stay put, they couldn't take on a 'Con. He saw the one in charge break off and grab a motorcycle, jumping on it and beginning to ride away as the rest of his troops began to creep closer to the 'Con.

"Fraggin coward human, he's leaving his troops to save his own skin" Ironhide snapped at Ratchet. Who paused in his work to look.

"Its to be expected, humans that are in charge of groups tend to stay out of battle as their troops march forward."

It was then that Blackout turned noticing a green laser on his arm, and brought his gun up to fire. The soldiers scrambled for new positions as Blackouts cannons fired. Then the human's air force arrived sending missiles into the 'Con. Ironhide heard the sound of an engine and looked towards the man on the motorcycle. He began to gun it towards the Decepticon, becoming a green blur. At the last second the soldier slid off of the motorcycle onto his back sliding on it under the con, blasting away with his gun, yelling with each shot in maniac joy.

"Looks like something you would do" commented Ratchet finishing with Ironhide's repairs. "It seems that we found the human version of you."

Ironhide didn't say anything. It wasn't until after the battle that Ironhide found out the name of the soldier who he thought was a coward, William Lennox. When he found out Lennox needed a ride home, he offered, and Will accepted. It was that ride home that started their friendship.

After each battle Ironhide was again reminded how much Lennox wasn't a coward. Over that time they grew from just a guardian and a charge to friends and finally brothers-in-arms, family. Not only did Lennox consider him family, but Sarah and little Annabelle did as well. Annabelle even called him Uncle Ironhide. The Lennox's weren't just humans, they were family. Only a few others had ever reached this place in Ironhide's spark.

Two years later when Optimus had died, Lennox had stood by him and the other Autobots. He stood up for them, when Galloway had disbanded NEST. He defied his orders and went into the desert at the slight chance that Optimus could be brought back. It was after that battle that Lennox had asked Ironhide that if anything happened to him if he would look after Sarah and Annabelle.

The plane began to slowly descend, Ironhide sighed, not wanting to get off and tell Sarah and Annabelle that he had failed, that Will was gone. Epps came up next to him, putting a hand on his hood.

"Do you want me to tell them the bad news?" he asked. Hide knew that Epps was giving him a chance to back out, to let him tell Sarah. He wanted to say yes, you do it, but he owed it to Will to be the one to tell them.

"No Epps, I will tell them."

The plane landed, jarring the passengers. When the plane had come to a complete stop, everyone stood up and grabbed their gear waiting patiently for the door to open. When the doors finally did open, Ironhide stayed back till he was the only one left. He began to roll forward, he was barely off the ramp when he heard Annabelle.

"Iwonhide, Iwonhide!" she was running toward the 'bot, Sarah strolling up behind her, smiling. He gently transformed and kneeled down, as Annabelle reached him and started to hug his foot. Sarah soon reached him.

"Hey Ironhide, were do you have Will hidden at?"

Sometimes when Will fell asleep in Ironhide's cab, 'Hide would transform and leave him in it. More than once had Sarah found him crawling out of Ironhide in his bi-pedal form.

Ironhide just looked down at her, with the saddest optics. Sarah felt her stomach drop, a feeling of dread began to fill her. Her breaths began to quicken.

"Ironhide, please tell me that Will is on the plane still getting his stuff. Please" the last word came out as a sob.

Annabelle realized her mother was upset and began to cling to her leg looking up at Ironhide to fix it.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I failed you and Annabelle. Will got captured by the Decepticons, I could do nothing to stop them."

"NOOOOO," screamed Sarah, tears began to pour down her face, Annabelle began to cry. She understood enough that daddy wasn't there.

"Momma, he pwomised that he'd come back, Daddy pwomised!" Ironhide reached down hesitantly and picked the pair up. Neither resisted, he cradled them close to his spark.

"Sarah I promise I will do everything in my power to bring him back to you safe."

He began to walk with them into the main hanger where all the other Autobots had gone. The report to General Morshower was beginning, Epps was taking charge.

"General Morshower, sir, the mission today was a success. The Decepticons were defeated and sent home packing."

"Thank-you Commander Epps, but at what cost?" the General asked.

"15 wounded, 6 seriously and 10 dead. I'm sorry to say that we have a bigger problem. Colonel Lennox was captured by Decepticons. His whereabouts are unknown."

No one noticed when Galloway entered the hanger.

General Morshower, slumped forward. Running his hands over his face. Lennox was one of his best commanders, he was one of the most respected men under his command. He sighed, "What is being done to recover him?"

"Sir the Autobots are going to use everything in there corner to find him" said Epps. Unfortunately that is when Galloway deemed it fit to enter the conversation.

"Commander Epps, isn't it true that Colonel Lennox has an Autobot Guardian, Autobot Weapon Specialist Ironhide."

"Yes, but what has that got to do with everything."

Galloway smiled like he just one the lottery. "If the Autobots can't even take care of one of their charges, how are they fit to protect the rest of humanity?"

Ironhide stopped in his tracks, having just entered the room. He was not alone, every Autobot in the hanger stopped what they were doing to look at Galloway, with murderous glares.

Either Galloway didn't see all the glares, or he choose to ignore them.

"Maybe if Colonel Lennox had sufficient weapons he might have been able to protect himself since obviously Autobot Ironhide didn't."

That was too much for Ironhide. He marched over to Jazz and handed him Sarah and Annabelle, and began to march towards the catwalk, his left arm cannon coming out. Prime saw all this, but he didn't step in Ironhides way. The look in Ironhides optics was a frightful one, all the humans started to back away, even Epps on the catwalk. Galloway only had time to look behind him before he was swinging up far away from the ground, Ironhide picking him up by his suit jacket.

"Autobot, I demand that you put me down!" he yelled at Ironhide. This caused Ironhide to start shaking him, Galloway clung to his suit jacket, afraid he might fall.

"Listen here Galloway, because I'm not saying it again. You are not going to use Will for your campaign. I know that it was my fault that this happened, I should have been there. I do know that even if Will had our weapons, the Decepticon still would have captured him, it was the whole point of there mission." Ironhide was sure that the whole attack was a plan to capture Lennox, he was sure of it. "With Will in this situation you should be trying to help us recover him, but instead you are using him to gain support for your own ideas. I want you to leave know before I disobey Prime's rule about harming humans."

With that Ironhide dropped Galloway two feet from the ground. Needless to say, Galloway had an impromptu meeting with the floor, he got up quickly, looking up at the screen at Morshower, who just stared back at him.

"Did you just hear that?" he demaned.

"No Galloway, I didn't hear anything, as I'm sure that no one else did either. But I think it would be best that you left Diego Garcia pronto."

Galloway looked around at the rest of N.E.S.T that was in the hanger, each meet his gaze with a hard look. Galloway straightened out his jacket before turning and marching towards the door he yelled back, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

Everyone sighed as the door shut and Galloway finally left. Ironhide turned toward Jazz to reclaim the girls, avoiding Prime's optics. But his hand stopped him.

He turned and saw Prime give him a small smile before he turned away returning to his meeting with Morshower. Ironhide knew that Prime was going to overlook what he said to Galloway.

When he reached Jazz, he was surprised to see only Annabelle in his hand.

"Where's Sarah?"

"She started to get green 'n the face, and demanded to be let down. She ran to the bathroom, with ol' Ratch, behind her" said Jazz handing Annabelle back to Ironhide.

Ironhide walked towards the med-bay, where he knew Ratchet would be with Sarah. Annabelle sat curled in his hand, sleeping from the stress in the last hour. He found Ratchet standing outside the human bathrooms in the med-bay, the sounds of vomiting could be heard.

"Everything okay Ratchet?" asked Ironhide worriedly.

Ratchet sighed, "I don't know Ironhide, she hasn't come out of the bathroom, so I haven't had the chance to scan her."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Sarah, looking more tired than she had been earlier. She held up her hand before Ratchet could start his scan.

"I'm fine Ratchet, there is nothing wrong with me."

"I don't agree with that, human's vomiting all of a sudden is not a good sign."

Sarah sighed running a hand through her hair, trying to think of an excuse but to find none.

"Ratchet, in my case it's a good sign because…. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Will began to awake when his ears began to pop from the change in altitude, he prayed that being captured by Starscream was a dream, that he was wounded and it was all a hallucination, and he was landing on Diego Garcia.<p>

Starscream voice broke confirmed his fears. "I know your awake inssscet. We'll be landing in a moment."

Will opened his eyes to see the ground rushing up at him, before Starscream pulled up, landing smoothly on the airstrip. As soon as he came to a complete stop, Will was ejected from the cockpit. Will flew through the air, before he landed painfully into Starscream's hand. He let out a grunt, Starscream ignored him, striding towards the hanger that was near the airstrip.

"Megatron awaits fleshling, he is eager to 'talk' with you" hissed Starscream, a cruel grin on his face.

"You can tell Megatron to slag the frag off, same goes to you" snarled Lennox. He knew it was a stupid move to try to anger the seeker, he was reminded how stupid it was when the hand around him tighten its grip, constricting his chest. He began to wheeze, trying to get enough air into his lungs.

"I could squash you right here and enjoy it. Say those things to Megatron and he'll make sure that you see your family once more as he slowly kills them right in front of you. Yes we know about that you are sparkmated, and even have your own little sparkling Colonel Lennox. Lennox glared up at the mech as they entered the hanger.

"If you so much as touch my family I'll kill you myself."

Before Starscream could answer a dark chuckle filled the room. Will turned his head to see the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron sitting on a large throne, a cloth shrouded his face Phantom of the Opera style.

Starscream walked further until he was in front of the steps to his master's throne, there he kneeled before him.

"Lord Megatron, I have the leader of the human military as you have commanded, Colonel Lennox."

Megatron rose from his throne, stepping down the steps till he stood in front of Starscream.

"Well done Starscream, I am pleased that you didn't fail me this time, rise.

Starscream rose, holding out his hand that Lennox was grasped in, Megatron opened his to receive Lennox.

Lennox after a short drop found himself in Megatron's hand, staring at the evil Decepticon Lord. He tried to not the fear that he had show on his face. Megatron bared his fangs at the human. Lennox turned away.

"So you are the human that has been responsible for so many of my men's deaths, and you still threaten my men. I can see why that Autoscum Ironhide is your Guardian. Look at me fleshling when I speak to you.

Lennox said nothing, refusing to look Megatron in his face. He saw Megatron raise his hand, before a white hot pain filled him, he refused to cry out as Megatron raked a single claw across his chest. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist, taking quick breaths.

"Know fleshling, do you need more encouragement?" Megatron said silkily.

Lennox slowly looked up into Megatron's optics.

"Good, know you might be wondering why you are still alive."

"Because Dorito over there said you wanted to talk" snapped Lennox, if they were going to torture him until he was dead, he was going to try to get them mad enough that they killed him quickly. Starscream snarled, behind them, but didn't come closer.

"Yes, I did. I want you to know that you have the honor of being the first human we capture to force the Autobot's to surrender and leave this planet. I have seen how attached they are getting to you, and I know that they will stop at nothing to make sure that they get you back."

"I don't think Optimus is going to leave the planet of billions of people, just to save one life," said Lennox.

Megatron smiled, "That is true, it's also part of the plan, I'm counting on him refusing me offer and coming to rescue you. All I have to do is wait and Optimus and his foolish Autobots will come to me. Then I will have the pleasure of killing my brother once again. It might take a few more humans that he cares about, but he eventually will come." His smiled widened. "With you here, I know that Ironhide will come with or without the others, with him gone, Prime will have lost his main fire power."

Lennox prayed that Ironhide wouldn't do anything stupid. His head began to feel light, he looked down and saw his clothes were soaked in blood, he was losing more blood then he realized.

"Scalpel, do what you wish with the human, just make sure that he doesn't offline."

Lennox remembered Sam and the Autobots telling tales about the Decepticon doctor. He was a sparkles monster, who loved to see other things in pain, while he got his answers.

"My pleasure, Lord Megatron."

The last thing Will saw was the red optics of the little crab bot, as the loss of too much blood caused him to faint.

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long, my life has been topsy-turvy. I'm finally done with my golf season, my last marching band compition was at CMU yesterday. Homecoming was last week, i have senior pictures coming up. My sister is getting married in 35 days, I also have to write a paper in my Composistion class everyweek which sucks. So i'v been super busy, hopefully my scheduale will take a break and I'll get the next chapter out soon. Thank-you for reading this, let me know what you think of it.<p>

Also my sister from another mother, Ninja-Panda demands that I write this for everyone to know.

All the white reeses in the world are her's, if you take one she will dropkick you with her awsome Ninja moves. Beware.

(Sorry, she's nuts!, but I love her to much to refuse)

Reviews=Happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N READ! **** This chapter is very, very dark. Lennox is being horrible tortured, I just wanted to warn everyone before they read. It must get worse for Lennox before it can get better.**

Chapter Four

Lennox POV

I groggily opened my eyes,to find everything a blur, a wave of nausea hit me. I closed them for a moment giving them a minute to focus. When they finally did, I found myself staring up at a metal ceiling much like the ones at base. I could feel the hardness of the surface I was on, it came to me that I was on a metal talbe. I quickly tried to move my arms, only to realize that they were strapped down onto the table along with my legs. I shivered, the table was giving off a cold chill. I soon realized that my shirt had been removed when I was unconscious, the wound I received from Megatron had clotted over, it throb in pain in elusion with my heart. Tapping on the metal caused me to look to my left, Scalpel was approaching.

"Ze specimen is awake, yes?" I shivered, this little crab 'bot saw me as an experiment, something he could play with. They way he looked at me reminded me of a child at Christmas. I didn't say anything to him as he crawled onto my chest. He began to poke the wound, watching as the scab broke letting fresh blood escape. I held the pain I felt inside, not wanting to give Scalpel the pleasure of seeing me in pain. "You are a finer specimen zhan zhe boy." He commented soon afterwards.

I knew he was talking about Sam. I shivered at the memory of what Sam said Scalpel did to him. I was awaken several times on the ship ride home after Egypt, from the nightmares Same had. I know that soon that will sound like heaven compared to what was coming to me.

He sent out a silent prayer, _God, Primus, please let me be strong for whats about to come_.

"Lets get started," said Scalpel in a happy tone, raising a mirror so it hovered above, I could see my entire body in the reflection.

My heart began to pound heavily as Scalpel arranged himself so he was above my heart, he slowly began to raise up one of his many arms taking aim. Lennox began to pray again.

_Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. _

I never got to finish the Lord's Prayer, as Scalpel slashed downward, cutting me open like a hunter would a deer. I scream tore through my lips, as he slit me down to my hips, pulling the skin back on both sides so that my insides were exposed. I couldn't escape to sight; the mirror above us showed me everything he was doing.

"Interesting" I heard him mutter. I could feel him messing around in my insides, I could only scream in pain. Within the first thirty minutes my voice gave out.

I soon realized that Scalpel must have given me something because I didn't black out, not once as the hours went by.

Five hours after the first cut, I was forced to watch as Scalpel dragged my intestines out trying to see how long they actually were. My voice came back, ripping out of my throat.

More than one Decepticon stopped in their tracks when they heard Lennox's anguished scream echoed around the base. Many of them flinching away from the sound, while others laughed in mad glee at it.

Scalpel didn't let stop pulling my guts out until they were totally out. I heard the mad bot cackle as he worked. In that moment of weakness, I prayed for death to take me, anything to escape the pain. Watching as more of my blood flowed out of me onto the growing pool on the floor. The bloodbag Scalpel had put on me pumped more into my veins.

It was then that Megatron decided it was time to make an entrance.

"How is the research coming doctor?"

"Very well, Master, zhis specimen is in excellent condition" said Scalpel motioning towards Lennox.

He glanced at me with his blood red optics, as I lay there trying not to scream from the pain, he began to walk towards me, only stopping when he towered above me. I hated the smug look on his face plates, I gathered what was left of my strength and lifted my head, glaring him full in the face.

Megatron chuckled as he saw the fleshing glare at him in contempt; even after everything Scalpel did to this fleshling he still wasn't broken. He could almost understand why Ironhide chose to become this human's guardian.

"Smile fleshling, time to let the Autobot's know that you're still mostly alive"

I saw a bright flash of light, similar to the one in Qatar. I finally realized that Blackout had been taking a picture of Epps to recognize him later on. I was temporally blinded, though I heard it when Megatron begin to walk away.

"Scalpel, that is enough research for today, you may continue tomorrow."

"Understood master" Scalpel began to put away his tools, roughly shoving my intestines into their proper places. He released the flaps of skin to cover my insides again, but didn't close the wound.

"Tomorrow, we break open zhe cage to study your spark, it will be fun, yes" said Scalpel cackling as he crawled off the table and exciting the room, leaving me still strapped down to the table. Whatever Scalpel had me on must have worn off, because I finally passed out.

Megatron walked into his throne room, settling himself onto the huge throne before sending for Soundwave, his TIC, and one of the most loyal mechs Megatron had. He put the picture of Will and his list of terms onto a data chip."

"Master" spoke Soundwave in his monotone voice as he entered the room, bowing as he stopped in front of the throne.

"Ah, Soundwave, prepare Laserbeak. I want him to deliver a special package to my brother."

"Soundwave acknowledges. Laserbeak eject."

Laserbeak was ejected from Soundwave, catching the air with his wings he flew until he was before Megatron.

"Laserbeak, take this data chip and deliver it to my brother."

Laserbeak took the chip, "As you wish Lord Megatron." With a cry he flew out of the room and into the night. The room was quite, Soundwave stayed put, not having been dismissed.

"I wonder Soundwave, how much longer it will take before that Autobot scum Ironhide breaks? I thought for certain when I captured his mate, and broke their bond, that it would drive him over the edge."

"Autobot Ironhide is a strong mech" answered Soundwave.

"Yes, shame that he is on the Autobot side. You're are dismissed Soundwave." Soundwave bowed again and left the room.

Megatron let his thoughts drift to Ironhide's sparkmate Chromia. She almost had been as feared as Ironhide on the battle field. It was a great victory when he captured her alive. She also had been turned over to Scalpel for experimentation. It was then when Scalpel had developed a way to completely sever the sparkmate bond without killing her. Only Megatron knew that the femme was still alive. When he left Cybertron to search for the Allspark, he had put her and his brother's sparkmate Elita-One, who also had a trip to Scalpel, in cells deep under Kaon. Only a select few knew about the tunnel system under Kaon, and Megatron had seen to them.

An idea soon came to Megatron. He would break both Ironhide and Optimus by letting them see their sparkmates alive right before he crushed there sparks. Letting them see the lights extinguish from their mates optics as they watch for a second time their mates being torn away from them.

Ha bet no one saw that one coming. Some good news, I have a good start on the next chapter. The Autobots reaction to Sarah's news and the data-chip. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Diego Garcia

"Pregnant," whispered Ironhide not believing it. He had noticed her being more tired the past couple of weeks, but he never thought of this.

"How far along are you" asked Ratchet, his medical training kicking in.

Sarah ran her hand through her hair, "About three months."

"Did Will know?" gently asked Ironhide.

Tears again to run down her face. "No, I found out a couple of weeks ago. I was going to tell him tonight after the party." Sarah leaned against the wall, letting herself sink to the floor. Ironhide made sure Annabelle was completely safe in his hands before he activated his human holoform. He sat down next to Sarah, not surprised when she leaned on him. He gently wrapped an arm around her, the other he grabbed her hand, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"I know how it feels Sarah. Like a big hole has opened inside you and your getting dragged into it," he paused to see if she was listening. "You must fight it, don't let yourself get swallowed away in your grief, you got to think of Annabelle, of your unborn child, you got to be strong for them both, be strong for Will."

Sarah knew he was right, she had to be strong for her family, she couldn't just fall apart at the seams. She nodded, Ironhide arms gave her a squeeze, she wondered whom he had lost to know what she was feeling.

"Who did you lose?" she whispered

Ironhide didn't answer for a long time, Sarah thought she might have offended him. "I'm sorry Ironhide, I didn't mean to pry." She tried to pull away, but his grip tightened around her.

"No, its just still hard for me to talk about, even after all these years. Her name was Chromia, she was my sparkmate," she sighed. "Before Optimus launched the Allspark into space, most battles were fought on Cybertron's surface, where the grounders fought against each other, while seekers clashed above. During these battles Chromia and I took down every Decepticon that crossed our path. Mechs soon began to fear facing us in battle, some even running away when they saw us." Ironhide paused for a minute before continuing. "During a battle near the Autobots capital city Iacon, Optimus became surrounded by Decepticons, and was beginning to lose the battle. I left Chromia's side to go help him." Tears began to fall from his optics. "She was captured, I tried everything to get her back. I could feel her pain, until one day our bond broke. She was gone."

Ratchet had kept quiet the whole time. This was the first time Ironhide willingly talked about Chromias capture and her death. It had almost broken the warrior when it had happened, for weeks he didn't speak, didn't even fire his cannons. He barely even left his room, Ratchet had forced him into drinking Energon. Only when Elita-One had also been captured did it draw him out. He was the one who comforted Optimus when her spark was also extinguished by Megatron. Neither were the same bot afterwards, both were more distant, Optimus joked around less, and Ironhide had become even more focused on killing as many 'cons as possible. The past couple of years on Earth, Ratchet had caught glimpses of his old friends again.

"I'm sorry Ironhide" whispered Sarah.

"Thank-you Sarah." They sat like that for hours until it was supper time. Ironhide brought the girls into the cafeteria making sure that no one bothered them, and that they both ate. The whole base was quiet that night, there was no laughter, no talking, even Skids and Mudflap were quiet. Many people in the mess hall kept glancing at them. Ironhide found it hard to believe that a few short hours ago, that the hall was all decked out, and Lennox was there. Not one streamer remained from Annabelles party. As soon as Lennox's team had left Galloway had it all taken down.

The only person Ironhide would let approach Sarah and Annabelle was Epps.

Sarah and Annabelle were just finished eating when he entered the mess hall. He looked at Ironhide with a question in his eyes, and Ironhide just nodded. Epps made his way over to the table they were sitting at, sliding down next to Sarah on the bench. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, he just wrapped his arms around the woman. Annabelle managed to squeeze onto his lap, hugging his neck, strangely quiet.

"We'll get him back Sarah," was all he said. He stayed there for a long time, before he heard Ironhide shift behind him, he knew that Ironhide wanted to get the girls away from all the stares. "I'll see you in the morning Sarah, Annabelle."

Sarah managed a smile, "Thanks Epps."

Epps nodded and left, not going to far when Jazz appeared.

"Hey Jazz-man, what's up."

"Boss-bot's having a meeting, wants you to attend" said Jazz as he lowered a hand for Epps to climb up on.

Ironhide had just put Sarah and Annabelle outside their quarters when he received a comm from Optimus.

:Ironhide:

:Yes Prime:

:After Sarah and Annabelle are asleep, come into the main hanger, we have things to discuss:

:Yes Prime.:

Ironhide just knew that Optimus had news, bad news if it had they had to wait to tell him in person. He looked at the two humans that meant a lot to him. Annabelle had curled up next to Sarah and Sarah was holding her close. He could tell from the deep breaths that they both were already asleep. He then proceeded to the main hanger, passing Bee, Jolt, and both sets of twins. He made sure that the door was firmly shut as he went inside. Inside the hanger was Jazz, Mirage, Ratchet, and Optimus, all of the older bots. Ironhide noticed that Epps was the only human present. When he had entered they all turned to look at him. Ironhide ignored the stares and took his usual place to Optimus's right.

"How is Sarah fairing?" asked Optimus to Ironhide, breaking the silence, Ratchet had informed all the members present on Sarah's condition.

"Fine considering the circumstances. What is it that you wanted to discuss Prime?"

Before Optimus could answer the alarms began to blare.

"Decepticons," snarled Ironhide, as he stormed for the door, cannons already out and charging. The others followed close behind, scanners on high alert.

Ironhide picked up the 'Con's signal high above him, just out of cannon range.

"Status," demanded Optimus as he came from behind along with all the other Autobots, and the humans from NEST.

"One lone 'Con, flying out of cannon range."

A metallic birds cry filled the night air.

"Optimus Prime, I have a message from the glorious Lord Megatron." It hissed.

Snarls filled the air from the Autobots, as the sounds of weapons charging could be heard.

"Stand down" barked Optimus. Then he turned to the sky, "What is this message?"

No reply came, only the sound of wings could be heard louder, until from out of the cloud he appeared Laserbeak, many of the Autobots recognized the cassette of Soundwaves. He hovered above the Autobots, glaring at them with blazing red optics, before reaching into his sub-space pocket drawling out the data chip and with a flick of his head threw it at Optimus who caught it. Laserbeak grinned at them, a wicked gleam in his eyes as again he reached into his sub-space pocket and drew out a piece of fabric and threw it at Ironhide before he flew away. Ironhide caught the piece of cloth and almost recognized it immediately it was Lennox's shirt, and it had blood on it.

Ironhide felt an anger build inside him, he didn't care that Laserbeak was out of range, he lifted up his cannon and fired at him, the shot flew true, and hit Laserbeak. His cry of pain echoed over the ocean. Ironhide turned to look at his comrades, who to his surprise took a step back. Unknown to Ironhide, his optics had turned from glacier blue, to blood red.

Prime held the data chip, fearing what was on it. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw Sarah clutching Annabelle. Both had woken at the sound of the alarm, they both were looking at the figure of Ironhide.

"Ironhide" he said quietly. Ironhide turned to look at Prime with his blood red optics. Prime only nodded in the direction of Annabelle and Sarah. He watched as Ironhide turned and looked at them, his optics changed as he saw them, returning to the blue they were. "Take them back to bed Ironhide, I won't open the data chip until you return."

Ironhide nodded, sub-spacing the piece of cloth that Laserbeak had thrown at him. He went and gently picked the two up, taking them back to their quarters.

Optimus looked at the remainder of the people in front of them.

"Jazz, Mirage, Ratchet, back to the main hanger. Epps and Grahmen if you would also come. The rest of you return to the barracks."

The younger Autobots looked like they were going to argue, until Optimus glared at them, using all the power that made him Prime into that glare. They all nodded and followed the stream of humans back into the barracks. The six proceeded into the main hanger, Epps then connected the main computer to contact General Morshower.

"Commander Epps, please tell me its good news" asked the General as he appeared on the screen.

"Sir, we have been sent a message from the Decepticon leader Megatron."

The door to the hanger opened as Ironhide entered. Every one turned to Optimus as he handed Epps the data chip to put into the computer. Everyone watched as the face of Megatron appeared on the screen.

"Optimus Prime, I have in my possession the insect's commander William Lennox. I will release him to you if you surrender, and leave this planet never to return again. If you don't agree, Doctor Scalpel will continue his research."

The picture of Megatron was replaced with an image of Lennox. All the Autobots gasped at the picture, Epps ran to the nearest trash can, hurling his dinner. Optimus stared at the image of one of his closest human friends. He couldn't process how anybot would do it. Lennox's guts were hanging out, stretched to reveal how long they were. His skin pulled back revealing his organs, as he laying in a pool of blood.

Optimus realizes that Lennox is awake, as he's glaring at the camera. The image disappears, again replaced by Megatron. "Scalpel does great work doesn't he. I was told that the fleshling started to scream as soon as the first cut was made, losing his voice soon afterwards. What a weak species your trying to protect brother, if you do not surrender I will have this done to all your human allies. I promise this Optimus, their deaths will be long in coming. I expect your answer in a week," Megatron sneered, "You failed again Ironhide."

The computer ejected the data chip, no one said a word.

Hope you enjoyed, next chapter I will get back to Lennox, who is in for another round. Please let me know what you think, review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N another dark chapter, more of Scalpel's experiments. You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Lennox only got a few short hours of rest before Scalpel reappeared.<p>

"Iz's time to look at zhe your human spark" he remarked cheerfully, as he began to peel back the skin on Lennox's chest, reopening the wounds. Will held back his screams, knowing worse pain was yet to come. He tried to picture what would happen if Ironhide got his hands on the little con to distract himself, as Scalpel finished pinning back the skin He climbed onto Lennox bare ribcage, stopping on the mid-rib. Putting on his glasses, he leaned in to look at Lennox's heart, making a clucking tongue sound as he did. "I need a closer look. Zhe cage has to be opened."

Will only had a moment to realize that Scalpel meant his rib cage. _Dear God "_NOOOOOOOO" he screamed as Scalpel began to break his ribs one by one, cackling as he did. "YOU BASTARD" screamed Will, as Scalpel finished. He climbed down to the heart, Will felt his tiny claws on it, before his world went black.

That is how it was for the next few hours, Scalpel did experiments on his heart, dissecting it, blocking all blood flow to it, making it stop for minutes before he brought Will back. Each time Will fell into blackness, he wished that he would never wake up to his pain filled world. It got worse when Scalpel grew bored of his heart, and began working on his lungs.

Observing Will when he closed one off, letting the other one clear. He was delighted at Will's reaction when he began to fill his lungs with liquid, watching as panic and fear filled Will's eyes as he began to drown. Will tried to let himself drown, but Scalpel drained the water as soon as he noticed Will stop breathing on purpose. He went up and slapped Will across the face, leaving a gash across his check.

"You will only die, when I allow it experiment"

Will began to curse the crab bot with every hard earned breath. Around mid-afternoon Scalpel took a break from experimenting, he left the room, leaving Will alone. Only when he was alone did Will let his wall's down, letting himself feel the hopelessness that threatened to consume him. He didn't let himself have hope that Ironhide was coming, he didn't pray for that. He prayed that the end of the week would come soon, that the 'Cons would finally kill him instead of making him endure all the pain. But as soon as Scalpel returned the walls came up, his fighting spirit coming back. Scalpel entered the room, with a jug of brown liquid, and a tube in the other. He climbed up next to Lennox's mouth.

"Your body needs substances or else it will offline" Scalpel explained, as he began to unroll the tube. Lennox desperately began to thrash his head, he knew what Scalpel was going to do with the tube. Scalpel just watched the display, before he just grabbed Lennox's head and bashed it against the table he was laying on with enough force to leave a gash. The blow left Lennox stunned, he was dimly aware that Scalpel had opened his mouth until the pain of him ramming the tube down his throat cleared his head.

Lennox began to gag, Scalpel paused in his work to watch this new reaction from the human, a quick search on the internet told him what it was and what usually happened when a human gagged. Scalpel was disgusted at what he learned. He began to push the tube faster until his scans told him that the end of the tube was in Will's stomach. Scalpel then preceded to pick up the other end of the tube, and place it over the top of the jug. The jug contained a blend of all the things a human would need to survive, all the important vitamins and minerals. He tipped over the jug, watching the liquid go pouring into the tube, traveling down to Lennox's stomach. He managed to get the entire jug into Lennox's stomach, before he ripped out the feeding tube. It hurt briefly, less than when it was shoved in. Lennox had to swallow many times after it was removed to stop himself from purging what Scalpel had put into him. His throat already soar from screaming throbbed. Will was thankful that it drew his attention away from his broken rib cage.

Will turned his head to watch as Scalpel fired a report on the nearby computer, Lennox couldn't read what it said since in was in Cybertronian, but he did see pictures of himself in different stages of Scalpel's experiment, sometimes a few short videos went across the screen. He shivered when Scalpel finished, turning his eyes back towards him. He began to gather Will's ribs that he had thrown on the floor while working earlier. When he had gathered them all he climbed back up onto Will and began to wire them back together. Will began to scream again, using what little strength he had to try to buck the crabbot down. Scalpel mealy stomped his feet into his muscles, anchoring himself on Will's chest. The brown concoction that Scalpel feed him threatened to come back up, but Will managed to keep it down.

Scalpel drawled out the time it took to piece back his ribs, taking pleasure in Lennox's pain, as Lennox's screams became more blood curling. After the last rib was wired back in, Scalpel was going to continue when an unlikely savior came.

"Scalpel, will you shut that thing up, some of us are trying to recharge" bellowed a mech. Lennox felt the doctor jump at the mech's voice. He opened his eyes to look at the new mech. He was a large mech bigger than Ratchet, a single eye glinting dangerously. One of his arms had been replaced by a cannon and it was pointed right at them.

"Shockwave, I did not know that you were here," stuttered Scalpel, obviously shocked. Lennox didn't remember the 'Bots ever mentioning a Shockwave, but he must be a badass if Scalpel was quivering in fear.

Shockwave just glared at the small mech. "I have just arrived planet side, I was hoping to get some recharge when I heard this things screams. What is it?" He stepped forward to get a closer look at Will.

"It's a human, one of the natives of this planet. This human is the leader of the humans that fight with the Autobots."

Lennox saw the eye focus on him with the same hungry look that Scalpel used. He stared back with as much hate as he could produce.

"Looks like it still has some spirit left"

Scalpel turned to look at his experiment "I plan to fix zhat. In a few more days he will be broken, he won't look at anyone like that again."

Shockwave nodded, "What are Lord Megatron's plans for it?"

"After he's done with it, it will be destroyed" said Megatron walking in. Shockwave turned and bowed to the Lord.

"Shockwave reporting for duty, Lord Megatron"

Megatron grinned evilly, "I'm pleased that you are still functioning Shockwave. I see that you have found Scalpel's little experiment"

"Yes Master, I was about to go into recharge when I heard its pitiful wailing."

"Yes, the human race is very weak. This one started screaming the moment Scalpel started his research. It seems the Autobot's have gotten softer, they treat these creatures as equals. Some have even become Guardians to them. The great Autobot Weapon Specialist, Ironhide has made himself guardian over this pathetic excuse of sentient life."

"Frag you, this pathetic race managed to kill you, o mighty Megatron" came a weak reply from the berth. Megatron snarled turning to look at Lennox. He extended one of his sharp claws, and faster than Lennox could follow he stabbed him through the left shoulder. Will bite down on his tongue, refusing to scream for the Decepticon Lord. His breathing was short and jerky, coming through clenched teeth. Megatron's optics flamed, before he chuckled darkly pulling his claw out.

"Stubborn little glitch, you will be gone soon enough" Megatron turned back to Shockwave, motioning him to follow him out of the room. They walked in silence as Megatron lead him to the throne room, Shockwave stopped at the base of the throne as Megatron sat down. He waited for his master to speak first.

"The fleshling is the key to my plan of getting rid of the Autobots once and for all. I have given my brother one week to leave the planet or I kill the fleshling. My brother will refuse to leave, that is for certain. When he does refuse, I will begin to capture every single human they care about and they will share the same fate. The human governments will do my work for me and they will banish the Autobots off of Earth and then we will pick them off. My brother should know after the first time I killed him, that humans will be his ultimate demise. I will crush his spark the second time, after I show him my little surprise"

"It's a brilliant plan Master, might I suggest something?"

Megatron looked at Shockwave, who took that as permission to continue.

"Instead of killing this fleshling at the end of the week, we keep him alive, telling the Autobots that we killed him. Then before you kill the Autobots, you would show them it, letting it watch as you kill his Autobot friends. If not might I ask to let it alive long enough for me to run my own experiments on it?"

"You please me yet again Shockwave, the fleshling will be kept alive until it sees the demise of the Autobots. Until then Shockwave you may have it after Scalpel is finished."

"Yes my Lord, you are most generous"

"You are dismissed Shockwave"

Shockwave bowed to his Lord before leaving the throne room, the fleshling's wailings had stopped. Shockwave headed towards his room to get some recharge.

* * *

><p>Scalpel was putting Lennox's skin back over him when he got a comm from Megatron.<p>

:Scalpel change of plans, when this week is over do not eliminate the insect. It is to be given to Shockwave for his own research. Understood:

:Yes Lord Megatron:

Megatron cut the link. Scalpel looked down at Lennox. "Good news fleshing, you will not die at zhe end of zhe week like planed. You will instead be the experiment of Shockwave. Zhis is good news, yes?" Scalpel began to chackle like crazy. "I am like a kitten compared to Shockwave. Tomorrow I take look at your nervous system, along with your reproduction parts."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review, and don't forget to check out my other transformers stories. Devil in the Sand, Trust, and Supermechs!<p>

P.S, is it possible to get virus's from fanfiction? My sister's laptop has a bunch of Trojan virus, and my mom blames me because I'm usually reading on this website, although she thinks I'm reading online books from lots of different websites. She doesn't know that I write stories, no one in my family does, only a few friends at school do. It was stupid, I was on facebook and a screen pops up asking to scan for virus's and I do. I tell my mom, and the first thing out of her mouth was that it was my fault. Arrgh so frustrated.


	7. Chapter 7

Lennox huddled in the corner of the room he had been thrown into. Scalpel had just finished all his experimenting. It was the third day that Scalpel 'researched' him; he had just gotten through several hours of hell.

He had first experimented on Will's nervous system, Scalpel took the time to undo his restraints so that when he hit the nerves, he could watch Will's limbs convulsing on the table. After he had grown bored of that he, _NO_, Will refused to let himself remember what Scalpel had done to him.

But the feeling of being violated still coursed through his body. He shivered violently, he would not think of the last thing that was done to him. When Scalpel was all done, he stitched up the wound that ran from his chest down. Then he ordered an unknown mech to put him in a holding cell. The mech had gone and thrown him in this room, he had managed to break his fall; his right shoulder took the brunt of it, the force popping it out of the socket, he had also lost some skin along the way. The pain only seemed like a pin prick compared to what he had been through the past couple of days. He only grunted when he popped it back in place, he couldn't do anything with the lost skin.

The room he glimpsed before he was thrown, was huge compared to him, it would probably fit two Optimus Prime's comfortably. The only light left in the room was the thin strip of light from under the door way.

Will used his hands and knees to crawl to the farthest corner, not trusting his legs to keep him up, they were still pretty shaky. After he had settled down did he notice how cold it was, he wondered if this to was another kind of torture. Making sure that he almost froze to death, maybe next they would put him in a sauna room. The cold made his broken bones hurt even worse than they did, goose bumps appeared on his arms. Will rubbed his arms absentmindedly wondering how long it was until that mech Shockwave came to 'study' him would be. He leaned his head against the wall his mind wandering to Sarah, Annabelle, and Ironhide. He reached into one of the many pockets of his pants, surprised when his fingers touched paper. Apparently the Decepticons had not checked his pockets. He drew out a picture of his family, ever since Egypt, and Mission City he had begun to carry one around, along with a red rosary, which also was still in the same pocket. He couldn't see the items, but just having them in his hand gave him strength. He ended up falling asleep, only waking up when he felt the ground begin to tremble. Will gently put the items back into his pocket, huddling closer to the corner, the instinctive need to back away from a threat flowing through him. He tensed as the door opened, a dim light came on, making him throw up his hand to block out the sudden light. Framed in the door way was another unknown Decepticon. Will ignored his protesting ribs and tried to shrink further into the corner. The mech was about as tall as Bumblebee, maybe even a little bit taller. His armor was a deep blue, closer to black then blue. It surprised Lennox since most Decepticons he saw were either silver or black. The mech's optics were more of a garnet red then blood red, and the way he was looking at was something Will would describe as pity, but a Decepticon would never look at something that way. The mech begun to step towards Lennox, Will briefly though of escaping between the mech's legs, but the door swung close on its own. The mech didn't stop until he was towering over the human.

Lennox was too busy staring at the mech's eyes, that he didn't notice the tray until it was in front of his face. Will stared at the tray, on it was an honest to god sandwich and a glass of water. Will just stared at it shocked, not knowing if he was supposed to take it or not. That's when the mech motioned him to take it. Will reached up with his hands, they were shaking. He gently took the tray, as not to spill a single drop of water, he quickly set it on the ground, before staring back into the mech's optics.

He jumped when the mech began to speak.

"Sleep easy tonight, Shockwave will not come for you until tomorrow morning William Lennox."

Will looked up at the mech shocked, a 'Con had just told him that he was basically safe for the night. The mech slowly turned around and left Will alone in the room, not bothering to turn off the light. With the light on, the room slowly got warmer. Will gently took the sandwich in his hand, not believing that it was real. He wanted nothing more than to eat the whole thing right now. But he knew that it would be better for his system if he at slowly, allowing a couple minutes between each bite until the whole thing was gone. The water soothed his raw throat, he tried to speak, but nothing would come out, not even a squeak. His voice box had been strained too much, he didn't know if his voice box would recover. That seemed the least of his worries though.

With his stomach full, his eyes began to droop, he stretched out on the floor, using his left arm as a pillow. He clutched the rosary and picture to his chest, he fingered the beads, he moved his lips as he silently said the prayers. He made it through the second decade before he fell asleep, the only place where he could escape his pain.

=-=-=-=-f-=-=-=-=-=-f-=-=-=-=-==-f-=-=-=-=-=-=-=f=-==-=-=-f

The unknown blue mech continued down the hall. He had been shocked to see the human still look so defiant even as he huddled in a corner. Even after everything Scalpel had done, he still wasn't broken. One glance in his eyes said it all. It was such a shame that such a strong creature was going through things. He never knew that humans were that strong. His twin brother Barricade had told him of such humans, but he never believed it.

_I told you Blockade, humans are stronger then what the Decepticon think they are. After three years even the slaghead Megatron is figuring it out. You should have seen this human at our first battle at Mission City, he took out Blackout almost by himself. _Communicated Barricade through their twin bond. No one in the Decepticon ranks knew that they were twins, in fact only one other Cybertron in the universe new about it. If Megatron found out, he would imprison one of the twins, to make sure that the other one did his exact bidding.

_Rub it in why don't you, when are you coming back to the base? _Blockade asked.

_Soon, I just need to get a few more provisions and we can leave for good._

Blockade smiled, soon he and his brother would be free of the Decepticons. They would no longer live in fear that their secret would be discovered.

-0=-=-=-=-=-d-==-=-=-=-=-d=-=-=-=-=-=-d=-==-=-=-=-=-d

Surprise, another chapter up. This is my Thanksgiving gift, to you, so I hoped you enjoyed it, please review. Next chapter will focus on Ironhide and what plans are going on at Diego Garcia.

Can anyone guess what other Cybertron knows about Barricade and Blockade? Its really simple, if you think about it, I'll give you an hint, it's an Autobot.

I saw Breaking Dawn this weekend, it was soo good. Did anyone else notice how Edward didn't sparkle at all during the film? I can't wait until the second part!


	8. Chapter 8

Ironhide awoke from a short recharge. It had been four days since Will's abduction, during the last three days Ironhide had poured himself over computer monitors, searching for the 'Cons energy signals, going over old signals trying to find a clue to what direction there base was. The Decepticons movements seemed random, never in the same place twice. He wasn't the only one sending a lot of time searching, all able body Autobots were searching along with most of the humans. He had only a total of 5 hours of sleep for the past four days and it was beginning to show.

Ironhide was startled to see Ratchet at the foot of his berth as he set up.

"What are you doing here" rumbled Ironhide as he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to rub away some of the weariness.

"Ironhide you need to take it easy, your running yourself ragged, you need to rest more."

Ironhide swung his legs onto the floor, as he stood up his joints creaked and popped, then he turned back to Ratchet. "Not until I find Will"

"Ironhide everyone is working on this" Ratchet paused, Hide had acted this way when Chromia had been captured back on Cybertron. "Will is not Chromia, we will find him" gently said Ratchet.

Ratchet never expected what Ironhide did next. A fist connected with Ratchet's jaw knocking him onto the floor. Ratchet looked up at a very furious Ironhide. He stretched out his right hand pointing his index finger at the medic.

"Don't tell me that Ratchet. You told me that then, not now. I don't want any more false hope from you. Will is my brother, and I'm not going to rest until he's safe at home away from those 'Cons." Hide turned away from his longtime friend, not once looking back as he walked out the door leaving the dumbfounded Ratchet on the floor.

Ironhide stepped out into the hallway, the soldiers who were there immediately got out of the way as Hide walked past. He headed towards Sarah's room, a quick scan revealed that her and Annabelle were still asleep. He made sure that he spent an hour of the day with the two Lennox's. It broke Ironhide's heart when Annabelle cried, asking for her daddy. The joyful child from a week ago was lost; a solemn brokenhearted girl was left in her place. She didn't play or laugh, although many of the Autobots tried to get her to. Sarah was not a whole lot better. Her smile was gone, the once upbeat woman was depressed; sometimes Ironhide had to coax her out of bed. She ate regularly, for the child that was growing in side of her. However she told Ironhide that the food had lost its flavors to her, it had grown worse as the days went by, each coming faster than the day before.

The sound of a plane drew Ironhide out of these thoughts. He frowned no planes were scheduled to land today. He switched his course from the war room, to outside. He studied the plane that was circling over head, by the way it was flying he could tell it wasn't a Decepticon. He walked closer to the runway to see who was in it, and watched as the plane landed and watched who excited the plane. It was no other than Theodore Galloway, along with what looked like four bodyguards. He clenched his jaw heading towards the Main Hanger, where Optimus's signal was coming from, this day just went from bad to worse. Optimus was in bi-pedal form talking to Epps when Ironhide entered, but stopped when he saw the furious look on Hide's face.

"Ironhide?" rumbled Optimus as Hide came to a stop right in front of him.

"Galloway's back" deadpanned Ironhide, moving to stand off to the side of the hanger. Optimus shook his head, and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had a ominous feeling about this. Optimus turned so he was facing the doorway, the other Autobots in the room followed his example. About a minute later the military jeep containing Galloway and his body guards drove in. As it stopped Galloway immediately got out, his bodyguards moved slower, staring up at the Autobots. Galloway climbed up to the observation deck, stopping when he was next to Epps, he turned so he was facing Optimus Prime.

"Listen up you hunks of metal, and other N.E.S.T personal. You are to seize and desist your search for N.E.S.T soldier Colonel William Lennox, effective now. You are to go on with your duties."

Ironhide stared at the little man. "What do you mean desist, Will's still out there with the 'Cons" he growled moving closer to the man.

Galloway glared at him. "It means stop, the deadline is in three days. You are no more closer to finding him then you were at the beginning of the week. You are obviously not going to take the Decepticons deal, so he is as good as dead. Why waste more time on a fool's errand?" scorned Galloway, confidant that his body guards would keep him safe.

Everyone stared at Galloway with flat eyes; Galloway's new bodyguards glanced around nervously. Protecting this dude from giant alien robots was not in the job description. They slowly backed away a few inches.

Epps was the first to move, he tapped Galloway on the shoulder, Galloway turned to face him, only to have Epps to punched him in the face. It knocked him into the guard rail.

"I'm going to have your job for this" he shouted at the soldier, "Consider yourself finished."

Epps didn't say anything, he glanced at Ironhide, who had a wicked gleam in his optics. Their color was tinted purple, Epps moved back from the sputtering liaison.

Ironhide moved quickly before anyone could stop him, he grabbed the liaison by the back of his suit for the second time this week. However, Ironhide didn't start to threaten him like the last time. He surprised everyone as he turned around and walked out of the hanger carrying the man. The Autobots looked at Prime before they started following, picking up the humans so they could watch what happened also.

Optimus turned and looked at the shocked bodyguards. They cringed when Optimus gaze landed on them, like they excepted him to pick them up and follow. The bodyguard in front gathered his courage and spoke up.

"Your man going to hurt him?"

Optimus looked in the direction Ironhide had left before answering. "Ironhide does many things, but I have faith that he will not do anything serious harmful to him. Although Mr. Galloway is, as you human say, treading on thin ice."

The bodyguard nodded. "Okay, if it's alright for you, we will head off to the plane. I'm sure that Mr. Galloway will meet us there shortly."

Optimus chuckled a little as the bodyguards hopped into the military jeep and drove off to the plane. Optimus could still hear Galloway yelling off in the distance. He quickly transformed and drove off towards the sound.

Ironhide had marched out of the hanged swinging his arms as he did. Galloway screamed profanities at him, and half-way to their destination he threw-up, getting it all over himself. He now was trying to order Hide to put him down.

"Put me down you tin can, or I will have you melted down so fast it will make your stupid head spin."

Or Ironhides favorite, "I order you to put me down or I will have you arrested."

Ironhide stopped as soon as he reached to shore to the ocean. He brought the man to his face to inspect him. "Mr. Galloway, you are of need of a bath and a little cool down. As you humans say it's time to take a bath." Ironhide then proceeded to throw Galloway into the ocean, a fair distance from the shore. Galloway flew through the air, turning head over heal losing his glasses in the first dozen backflips. Galloway did manage to see the ocean right before he did the biggest belly flop anyone who had followed Ironhide ever seen, but no one laughed. Ironhide snorted air through his nose like an angry bull before he turned to face the crowd. Ratchet and Optimus was among it.

"If I ever see him at this base again, I swear to Primus and my spark that I'm shooting that fragging aft. If you need me I'll be in the war room, searching for Will"

No one noticed Sarah off to the side, she had seen and heard everything. She put a hand over her stomach. "Don't worry little one, Uncle Ironhide is going to find you daddy" she whispered to it. She drew back as Ironhide marched past heading for the war room. All the bot's except for Optimus and Ratchet followed after him.

Optimus stayed near the edge of the ocean, watching the struggling Galloway swim back to shore. By Optimus guess, Ironhide had thrown him almost two football fields out into the ocean. Optimus turned and looked at Ratchet. "It would be our luck if he got eaten by a shark."

"That would save us a lot of headaches," muttered Ratchet. It hurt his jaw to talk.

They waited ten minutes before Galloway stumbled onto the shore. He had to shuck off his $500 hundred dollar hand crafted shoes, and his $1000 hand tailored suit jacket and to add to insult, his face was a lovely shade of bright rec from its introduction to the ocean. He marched up to Optimus.

"I want the tin can arrested" he snapped, he was beyond furious at this stage. Optimus glared at Galloway with a stare that he usually reserved for Megatron.

"Galloway, I suggest that you leave and never return. If you do return I'm afraid that Ironhide will not be throwing you anywhere but giving up an up close introduction with his weaponry systems that you were intent on getting."

Galloway gapped, "You are the commanding officer, call him off."

Optimus chuckled darkly. "Please understand Galloway, if Ironhide doesn't shoot you, I will. The Autobots are not yours to command, I am not yours to command. You insulted a close friend of ours, and said that he's as good as dead in front of his guardian. You have overstayed your welcome at Diego Garcia."

Galloway sputtered "Wait until I tell this to the President…"

"If your President does not respect our wish for you to be removed from your position. Then Autobots and I will find another place to call home. I'm sure other countries around the world would love to let us stay there. Now get on your plane before I send you out for another swim. Galloway gulped and walked away back to the plane. Soon it was taking off, and that was the last anyone ever saw of Galloway.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=p=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=p=-==-================-p

A lone pod floated through space, on the edge of our universe. He had been separated from his team, vorns ago, during a fight with the Decepticons. His ways of communication had been damaged beyond his ability to repair. So he had floated these lonely vorns by himself unable to contact anyone. Each new universe he passed through he hoped to find any signs of his leader Optimus Prime. The Universe he had now entered, contained nine planets (A/N I still consider Pluto a planet no matter what the scientists say) all rotating around a single sun. He was passing the smallest one (Pluto) when he caught two message that had been broadcasted. They were from Optimus Prime!

_With the All Spark gone we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its rewards. A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight but watching over them in secret waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting._

The next one was shorter, and was newer then the previous one.

_Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered for in those memories, we live on._

The mech changed his course, heading for the distant green and blue planet. The mech smiled, his commander and friends were alive and on this planet.

His spark gave a short burst of pain as he began to travel towards the planet, reaching out across the blocked bond, trying to connect to **them**. It told him more than what any message could, that **they** were also on the planet, the twins were alive.

The mystery mech approaches Earth, the only one that knows who the twins are.

=-=-==-=-d==-=-=-=-=-=d-=-=-=-==-=-=-d=-=-=-==-=-d=-==-=-==-d=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-d

Congratulations to the people who guessed right on who this new mech is. You get hugs from Ironhide!

I have only two more main characters that I plan to add to this story that will add a little twist. I plan to add a chapter that will explain the past of the Decepticon twins and the mystery mech completely. So thank-you for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Will was awakened when the door to the room was opened .His body protested as he tried to move. Creaking and popping like an old mans would, it hurt everywhere as he stretched. He half way hoped that is was the blue mech that brought him the food last night. He shuddered as Shockwave entered, his body filling the whole doorway as he stepped through. Will noticed that the cannon that had been attached to his arm was now gone.

Shockwave stared down at Will like he didn't know how to proceed, Lennox looked back warily. He seemed to decide something, because he began to approach. Will was ashamed of himself when he involuntary shrank further back into the corner.

Shockwave's single eye glinted with sick amusement, Will's fear gave him a sick sense of pleasure, he purposely reached down very slowly. Taunting the human that there was no escape. Scalpel had been unable to break the human's spirit. Shockwave was going to change that while his 'associate' like to study the body of his experiments. Shockwave enjoyed studying his experiments minds as well as their body's. This human was going to be a challenge, not many made it through Scalpel's examination without going a little insane. The internet alone told Shockwave that what Scalpel did with the humans reproduction parts should have driven him over the edge of sanity. He could use a challenge, it had been so long since he had one. His hand finally closed around the human.

Will was surprised when he wasn't squeezed so hard that his bones groaned, Shockwave held him just as tight as Ironhide would. As they headed towards Shockwave's lab, Will noticed that any mech who was in Shockwaves way would jump to the side of the hallway giving Shockwave plenty of room to walk past. The deep blue mech from last night was one of the ones who jumped out of the way, he looked with something like regret in his optics and pity at Will before casting his optics downward.

Will puzzled over the mech, he couldn't figure out why it seemed like he felt sorry for Lennox, it was a good distraction from thinking of what Shockwave was going to do. They seemed to be walking forever, the further they went the less mechs they came across until there were none in sight and Shockwave stopped in front of a large door, punching in the access code that made the door swish open. The lab within looked brand new, and Will guessed it was since the mech had just arrived planet side. Shockwave set him down in a large glass box, before turning away to fiddle with something on another counter. He spoke from over his shoulder.

"You should be honor fleshling you get to break in my new lab"

Even if Will could answer he wasn't about to. Will put his hands on the glass looking for a weakness, but the glass was crackles. He had a sinking feeling about the box as the floor began to tremble. Will looked down just as water began to pour in from the bottom of the box. Will let out a wordless yell, ramming into the wall hurting his already hurt shoulders. All too soon, the water was at his waist and still rising.

_Shockwave's going to drown me!_ The water began to turn a pale red color as the blood that had been soaked in his clothes began to wash out and still Shockwave didn't turn around. Will new that once the water went over his head he wouldn't be able to last long, the shoulder that Megatron stabbed would tire out to quickly, and he was already very weak from blood loss and hunger. The water reached his neck, Will kicked off his shoes to him a better chance. The water reached his neck, before it stopped all of a sudden. He treaded water slightly puzzled but grateful that the water had stopped. Shockwave turned to look at Lennox a bottle in his hand which he dumped into the water. Lennox watched as bubbles began to form. Was Shockwave giving him a bath?

"There, now I can do my research with passing out from you stench fleshling" said Shockwave as he tapped on the glass. The water began to drain leaving a now clean Lennox, before he could grab his shoes Shockwave grabbed him out to the box. "Now we can begin."

Lennox prepared himself as set him down on another surface, this time he was strapped down onto it. He watched as Shockwave began writing on a data pad, muttering to himself.

"Human Biological Experiment-1 is 71 inches tall, 195 pounds. Blood sample reveals to be O+. Day 1 of experimenting will consist of energon testing."

He watched as Shockwave filled a needle that was attached to his hand with bright blue energon. Shockwave pushed a button on the control box and bright lights flashed on blinding Lennox. The needle bit into Lennox's skin, the energon felt cool as it was pumped under the skin of his forearm. Shockwave watched as the energon glowed under the fleshlings skin. It appeared not to do anything as he drew the needle out. He observed the fleshling as pain began to show in its face. Until a scream forced itself out of Will's damaged voice box. Shockwave looked back at the energon and watched as it ate the skin above it.

"How interesting, wouldn't you agree insect." Will's answer was for his eyes to roll back into his head as he feinted. An interesting reaction to the pain, mused Shockwave. He turned the insect over, exposing the humans back. He had read an interesting fact about humans, they used to brand each other as property. It would be fitting to do the same. He picked the right shoulder blade, he started off with the letter HBE-1 along with an Autobot symbol. No blood fell from the burn for the energon cauterized the blood vessels. Lennox started to come around as Shockwave finished.

"This will be the only time unconscious saves you from the pain fleshling. It will not happened again, do you understand?"

Lennox looked up at Shockwave with pain filled eyes, and nodded, before he let his eyes close again.

"So weak," muttered Shockwave. He opened his comm line.

:Blockade, report to my lab:

:Yes Shockwave:

Shockwave cleaned his hands as he waited, arranging to study the samples of blood, tissue and hair he had collected off of Lennox. He alarm system alerted him that Blockade was standing outside his doors, and he used his control pad to open them before Blockade could knock.

Blockade stepped hesitantly entered. "You wanted to see me Shockwave?"

"Yes, take the fleshling back to its room, I have research to do." Shockwave waved his hand in the direction of Lennox.

"Yes Shockwave."

Blockade turned to the fleshling, he felt sick as he saw what Shockwave had done with Lennox. He hadn't stopped with just branding him, all over Lennox's body were glyphs of the Cybertronian language, along with different looking designs. Shockwave had had a little fun with his needle.

He lifted the fleshling into his hand, Lennox eyes fluttered open as he was moved, but closed them again when he saw who was holding him. Blockade walked slowly back to the room, making sure that his hands didn't jostle. He carefully laid Lennox out on the floor in the room that was Lennox cell. He pulled something out of his sub space that would have Shockwave all over him if he found out he had it. It was a needle filled with pain killers. He choose a vein and pushed it in, Lennox jumped at the contact almost tearing the needle out.

"Calm, this will just take away the pain"

Tears filled Lennox as the pain did go away, he fell in painless sleep. Blockade exited out of the room and headed for his quarters.

Blockade was in his quarters when he felt the pain come echoing from his blocked bond.

_Barricade did you feel that? _Sent Blockade through their twin bond.

_Yes, it can only mean one thing. __**He**__ is still alive._

Blockade spark soared, after all this time thinking that **he **was dead, and** he** isn't. Barricade emotions were about the same. They had both missed the mech who was like a father and a mother to them ever since they had opened their optics.

_Do you think he would want to see us again?_ asked Blockade.

Hope, doubt and longing flowed from Barricade. _I don't know Blockade, we broke his spark when joined the Decepticons and blocked our bond._

_But he always watched out for us, remember when I was captured? He risked everything to help me and took a bullet for you. He's always did, because he's our older brother. We should have listened to him back then he was right._

_When was Prowl ever wrong, Blockade? When we are free, I hope we can reconnect to him, but don't get your hopes up. We don't even know if he's coming, in, or leaving this universe. Best not to think of it, how is that human._

_Bad, Shockwave's got his claws on him. He injected energon under his skin and it ate it away and knowing Shockwave, that is a prelude of whats to come. _

_Then I hope for that human's sake that it dies before too long._

_It won't, it has too much fighting spirit. It's still not broken. _

The brothers talked for a little while longer before Blockade went into recharge.

-0-0-0-0s0-000-0-0s0-s=-=-=-=-s=-=-=-==-=-s=-=-=-=s

Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays! Here is your early present, please review!

P.S please check out me and my friends out on youtube, its called Turtle News by TheTurtleNews, its just a funny little video we made in our spare time before football and basketball's games, its really good.


	10. Chapter 10

The week had passed Ironhide was no closer to finding Will than he had been days ago. He was run haggard, he hadn't slept since he threw Galloway into the ocean. He wanted nothing else then to blow up the computer screen he had been looking at for days. But he kept searching, there was still time left. All the Autobots were with him, as they had been since the beginning of the week. Though some were not in as bad shape as Ironhide, they also had worked themselves into the ground.

Ironhide was staring at the computer screen when it happened, the screen turned black, the Decepticon symbol flashed into the middle of it.

"Soundwave" hissed Mirage. The 3rd in command under Megatron was the only 'con that could have done this.

"Someone get Optimus now!" yelled Jazz.

"I'm already here" answered Optimus calmly. He walked up behind Ironhide, standing so that his shoulder brushed up against 'Hides. A tech soldier ran into the war room.

"Optimus, Sir, every computer screen on the entire base is like this. Epps sent me to tell you that he has moved Sarah and Annabelle into their quarters, they won't be able to see anything that goes down."

"Thank-you, Private Ryan."

Private Ryan nodded before moving and taking his place among the other humans that were there. A moment later Epps joined them. Everyone's attention snapped back to the screen when it turned blood red, melting away to show Megatron looking at them with a grin on his face.

"Brother, how are you, I've hope you've been well"

"Megatron" was all Optimus said as he gazed at the bot he once called brother.

"What no hello, or go to the Pit" Megatron said chuckling, before he looked from Prime to Ironhide. "Ironhide how well you look, I hope you have been resting well this past week."

Ironhide clenched his hands into fists as Megatron chuckled at his own cleverness, before his face grew serious.

"I have given you a week Optimus, will you surrender?"

Prime looked at Megatron with nothing but contempt in his eyes. "You know the answer before you asked. I cannot surrender the planet and leave the humans to you."

A gleam appeared in Megatron's eyes. "So be it, Scalpel you may begin."

The camera angle changed, Scalpel appeared on the screen, as the Autobots watched he climbed onto a table that had Lennox strapped down. The Autobots watched in horror as Scalpel broke all of Lennox's ribs. Lennox screaming his voice raw, the humans turned their face away from the sight. The video suddenly become silent, the camera zoomed in to focus on Lennox's heart that had been forced to stop beating.

The camera left the gory scene to refocus on Megatron.

"I kept my word did I not Optimus. This fleshlings blood is on your hands brother. Just like your dead mate's. How I wish you were there to hear her screams of agony. How she begged me to end her life, to end her misery, such sweet memories…Oh dear brother have I upset you?"

Optimus was visibly trembling, grief and fury danced in his optics. What Megatron did to Will was one of the worst things he had seen him do in a long time. During his time as Leader of the Autobots he had seen his share of tortured bots, Megatron always liked to show off his work. It was something else to see him do it to a human. Humans that felt so much, pain was so much worse for them. It also shook Optimus that Megatron had mentioned his spark-mate's torturing. In the last weeks, Elita-1 had blocked a lot from him.

Megatron smiled at his accomplishment to upset Optimus so much that he could see it. He turned to look at the weapon specialist. Disgusted to see energon tears freely running down the mech's face.

"Pathetic, you are even weaker than that organic, and even that pathetic mate of yours. Ow she was brave the first day but crumpled the second, and the third and all the days after that. Imagine a warrior that my entire army feared crumbling under a matter of hours. Her screams lasted hours her voice never going out, oh such sweet memories. I think I will leave you now brother, until the next human."

The link cut, the screens returning to normal. Ironhide couldn't move, Will was gone, he failed. His knees gave out, making him fall painfully on them, he didn't even register the pain. He covered his optics with his hands the video of Will's last moments. Shudders started to run through his frames, until a sob toar through his lips. Ironhide the Great Weapon Specialist broke down in sobs. He didn't care he was in front of his fellow Autobots, his charge, his brother was dead. The pain of his severed bond came back double, his spark calling out for Chromia and Will. Not only did the bastard kill Will he once again rub in his failure to save Chromia and Elita. He felt a hand come down on his shoulder squeezing gently.

He tried to shake it off but it gripped harder. More hands joined the first, drawling him to his feet. Optimus wrapped his arms around his oldest friend for the second time in his adult life. All the other bots were gathered around the two, for many it was the first time they had seen Ironhide break totally down, it scared them to think of him as 'human' as the rest of them. To many he seemed to be without fear, a stonewall to rely on when times got tough.

Ironhide at first didn't do respond to the hug, then he began clutching at Optimus, like he was the only thing keeping him from drowning.

"Orion, I failed him, I failed everyone" whispered Ironhide, using Optimus's name from long age, before he was a Prime.

"No Ironhide, you did everything possible, some things are just out of our control. Megatron will pay for this."

Ironhide was quiet for a moment before he continued. "I've got to tell Sarah, Orion"

Optimus nodded allowing Ironhide to break their embrace. All the Autobots cleared a path for Ironhide to pass through. Ironhide didn't look at anyone as he passed through the ranks of the Autobots, his head hanging down to the floor. He stopped just in front of the sliding door. The Autobots watched him wipe the remaining tears from his check plate, taking a big breath he raised his head and squared his shoulders. Sunlight poured through the doorway as Ironhide opened it. For a moment he was framed against the sun, making his armor as black and unforgiving as a black hole. All the Autobots as one turned to look at Optimus when Ironhide was gone.

Jazz stepped forward, "Optimus, what do we do now, whats our next move?"

Optimus looked at his troops with flat hard optics. "We fight back."

* * *

><p>Megatron leaned back in his throne satisfied that it had worked. He had broked Ironhide's spirit once and for all. He turned his head to gaze at the cage that sat next to his throne. Will gripped the bars of his cage until his hands were white, his eyes still fixed on the screen were moments before he saw the strongest being he ever knew cry.<p>

He was startled when his cage began to move, he jerked away as his cage was brought eye level with Megatron.

"So weak, crying over the way we 'killed you'. No one will come looking for you now, HBE-1." Megatron smiled evilly. "Shockwave can continue his vital research on you as much as he wants. It no longer matters if he kills you or not."

Silent tears began to fall down Lennox's face as Shockwave took his cage from Megatron a few minutes later, heading towards his lab.

* * *

><p>Ironhide took Sarah out of the base to break the news. They left Annabelle in the care of Epps, Ironhide wanted to tell Sarah first. The drive was silent, dread began to coil in Sarah's stomach the longer Ironhide didn't speak. He stopped at a point where the Earth crumbled into the sea. One lonely tree hung by a few roots over the water.<p>

He activated his holoform and took Sarah's hand. "Sarah, I failed you today" he took a big breath before continuing. "I'm sorry to have to tell you that Will is dead. I broke my word, I should have tried to do more."

Sarah gently stopped him, pulling her hand over top of Ironhides, tears streaming down his face. "Ironhide, I know that you did everything possible." A sob tore through her life then, Ironhide wrapped his arms around her just like Optimus did to him. Together they sat there, he even shed some more with her. When Sarah finally dried her eyes, there was a deadly light in them.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ironhide meet her gaze.

"What do you think I should do" he asked in quietly. What he was planning to do and what she was asking could be two different things.

"Kill them all" was the hard reply. "Kill them as slowly as they killed Will."

Ironhide took her hands between his own. "Every Decepticon I come across, I will now destroy, not an easy death with my cannons. I will rip there beating sparks out of there chest with my bare hands."

* * *

><p>In outer space Prowl's pod drifted past Jupitor.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, I broke my sisters laptop on the 27th of December and only last week did my parents get a new desktop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that the characters are a bit out of character. The next chapter is going to explain the Decepticon twins and Prowls relationship.<p>

p.s.- Please watch me and my friends on Youtube, The Turtle News by TheTurtleNews. If anyone can guess correctly on which person I am, I will load the next chapter by next Tuesday.


	11. Chapter 11

Credit for the idea of carrying holds goes to Litahatchee. Used with her permission.

Part One

As Prowl drifted closer to the planet that held the last of his family, he couldn't help but remember the old days. Back before the war, back when he was Barrier.

-o~0~o-

It was back in the 'Golden Era' of Cybertron, that was if you were in the higher classes than Barrier's family. Barrier himself was 13 vorns old, considered more of a youngling than a sparkling.

They lived in the slums of Iacon, in the worst of neighborhoods. Barrier's father Steelminer ironically worked in the steel mines. The hours were long and the work dangerous. It wasn't uncommon for word to come that there had been a cave in. His mother Steeldream, worked at an energon refinery, there she help refine the energon for drinking and putting them into cubes. Both of them made enough credits to get by, but not much more than that. However his family no longer had to worry about that, after all these years of hard work, Steelminer had gotten a promotion and this was his last day in the mines. With the promotion the family would have enough credits to move to a better neighborhood. Better yet Steeldream had been to the best doctor in all of Iacon and it was confirmed that she was carrying.

Barrier was walking home that day from school, keeping an eye out for gang members that demanded payment for the 'protection' they provided. The familiar complex unit rose in front of him, he and his family had lived there their entire lives. The building was silent as he climbed the flight of stairs to their apartment. He stopped paused to unlock the door, only to find it unlocked. He became cautious, it was too early for his parents to be home from work, and the door was always locked. He slowly opened it, and stepped inside, nothing seemed to be out of place. He relaxed when he saw some of his mother's things on the kitchen table that she brought with her to work, she must have come home early.

"Hey mom, you in here" he called out.

"Barrier" called his mother, as she stepped out of her bedroom, energon tears streaming down her face.

"Mom, whats wrong" his mind immediately jumped to the sparkling. "Is the sparkling alright."

Steeldream shook her head, she motioned for him to come closer, when he did she wrapped her arms around him. "No Barrier the sparkling is fine, it's your father though. There was a cave in at the mines, he didn't make it." Barrier pulled away not believing it, his spark began to pulling on the bond that he shared with his father, an echo came back and then the pain of the lost bond came. Barrier began to cry, the hot energon tears falling onto the ground.

That was when Barrier's world came crashing down. The company paid for the funeral, but after that Steeldream and Barrier were on their own. Barrier quit school, and since there were no other jobs, he got hired on at the steel mine that his father worked at. The gangs left him alone for the first couple of cycles out of respect for his father, but soon he had to give half his daily wages to them. Steeldream also began working double shifts at the refinery, as the orns passed she got bigger and bigger as the sparkling grew.

Together Barrier and Steeldream managed to keep afloat, even managing to scrape enough money to buy a few sparkling things a few toys, and bottles. Barrier even found his old crib in the basement of the complex. Even though it would be a struggle, Steeldream and Barrier were excited for the sparkling to come.

0-0-0

Barrier had come off a double shift, he was exhausted . He opened the bond he had closed with his mother as he always did to tell her that he was coming home. And was immediately confused to find his mother's end blocked off, he blocked his off so that if something happened in the mines the loss would be softened for Steeldream. But she never ever blocked her's off, Barrier knew something was wrong. He began to run home, pushing his exhausted body to run as fast as he could. He didn't pause until he reached the door to their apartment he rushed in as soon as he got it unlocked.

"Mom, are you here?"

A grunt of pain answered him. He rushed into his mother's bedroom, startled at what he saw there. She was laying on her berth, her stomach a mound under the covers.

"Mom!" he cried rushing to her side.

She tried to soothe him, "Barrier it's okay, the sparkling is just coming a little earlier than expected."

"Do you want me to get a medic?" demanded Barrier, already heading for the door.

"No there isn't any time, come here" Steeldream knew that she would never make it past the delivery, something in her spark told her. She had to make sure that these sparklings would be able to survive without her being there. Barrier moved close to his mother, as she fumbled her chest plates open. He spark glowed dimily, barely casting a shadow. That is when Barrier knew that she was dieing, a few tears began running down his face. He watched as she disconnected the wires and the tubes leading to her carrying hold.

"Open your chest plates, hurry"

Barrier did what he was told, Steeldream used the what little strength she had to connect the hold to her son's spark. Praying that his system wouldn't reject it. She let out her breathe as his spark accepted her hold. Another contraction hit Steeldream, she knew it was time to push.

"Barrier I'm going to need your help in bringing this sparkling into the world"

Barrier swallowed before nodding, as his mother pushed he played midwife, the world stopped when the sparkling slid out into his waiting hands. It began to wail, its blue optics blinking. It was so tiny, he wiped it off and wrapped it in a blanket. He handed it to his mother. "It's a mech"

Steeldream managed a weak smile, moving the blankets to look at her newest son's face. "Barricade, that will be his name." She was looking at Barrier when another contraction hit, she gasped in pain, Barrier moved back to his position.

"There's another one!" Within a few moments a second sparkling was in his hands, this one also a little mech.

Steeldream took the other sparkling. "Split-spark twins, such a miracle. He will be Blockade," she looked at Barrier, with love in her eyes before worried filled them. "Barrier do you remember what they say about split-spark twins?"

Barrier remembered, twins were highly prized, to be used, forced to do horrible things. "Yes mother, they would only be used."

"Yes, Barrier take care of your brothers, raise them right. Most of all protect and love them, I'm sorry for leaving you Barrier. I love you" she whispered. Steeldream felt the end coming, she blocked her bond with her eldest and refused the twins spark that was pushing for a bond. She kissed her sparkling's faces, she leaned back. Barrier leaned forward and gently kissed her on the check. She smiled at him, her breathing became shallower. Her optics lite up brightly before they went gray, her breathing stopping. Steeldream's spark, passed from this world and followed her sparkmates into the Well of Sparks.

Barrier gentle took the sparklings from his mother's arms and put them into the carrying hold. They immediately began feeding and the bond was established. Tears began flowing heavily as Barrier cleaned up the body of his mother. The twins felt there caretaker sad, and did the only thing they knew how to do. They sent all the love they were feeling through the bond. Barrier felt the twins love, and he send some of his own back. He put on a soft smile through his tears, placing a hand over were the hold was.

"Everything's going to be alright" he whispered, "I'm right here."

So Barrier found himself, a youngling barely older than a sparkling himself both mother, father, and older brother to a set of twins, with no one in the world to turn to.

-o-o-o-o

Prowl was jolted out of these memories as pieces of space rock hit his pod. That had been so long ago. At the funeral he had told everyone that his mother had lost the sparkling due to the stress of trying to make ends meet. All the while Barricade and Blockade were nestled in his carrying hold. Prowl remembered how it scared him every day when he had to go into the mines with them in his hold. He was really lucky when he found an anbanoed drone. He fixed it up and was able to program it to take care of the twins after they got too big to be in his hold. He told no one that he had sparklings to look after. Not only to protect them from people who would only wish to use them, but from the law enforcers. If they found out that Prowl, a mere youngling was a sparkling, not to mention two, they would have taken faster than Prowl could blink and put them into a home. Of course raising two sparklings was no picnic especially two that couldn't be seen together.

…But that's a story for another time.

-s-s-s

Hoped you liked part one of Prowls and the twins story, there's more to come before I get back to Lennox.


	12. Chapter 12

In the darkness, Lennox had been left alone. Days had passed since his 'death' and he had seen no one, even Shockwave had not come for him in all this time. Will was both relieved and scared. Relieved because his body and his mind had a chance to heal, to recover from what had been done to him. And scared because in all that time had neither drank nor ate anything, he was becoming weaker, he could barely crawl to his corner. His thoughts were sluggish but he was certain that he hadn't been forgotten, no this was some kind of game the Decepticons were playing. He fingered the rosary in his pocket once again, mouthing the comforting prayers. He wondered if the Decepticons were going to just let him die of starvation, or maybe as he tried to swallow, dehydration. He just hoped if he was going to die because of this that it happen soon.

Still mouthing the prayers he fell asleep.

Will was awoken as he was lifted up in the air to look into Shockwave's single optic. Will didn't even try to hold the mech's gaze, instead he let his head fall to his chest. The mech chuckled.

"Not much fight in you know is there human. It seems like Cybertronians, you weaken and come to a point of death if you do not receive nourishment. From just one week your body has lost 12.25 pounds, all of it fat. Its seems as if your body was dissolving your stores of fat to stay alive. In my estimate you will be dead within the next 24hrs."

Will just lay limp in Shockwave's claws. From his fingers slipped his rosary, landing on the floor. Shockwave's optic focused onto it, bending down he picked it up with a single claw. Accessing the internet he looked up the meaning of the beads.

"Oh, Major Lennox, your God is not going to save you. I am the one who decides on what becomes of you, your life, your soul as your kind calls it, is mine."

Shockwave dumped Will onto the ground dropping the rosary next to him and walked out leaving Will in darkness once again. Will lay on the ground unable to find the strength to pull himself up, the only thing he could manage was to reach out and grab the beads, before passing out.

Blockade was walking around the base, Barricade had dampened the bond, so Blockade was by himself for the moment. He stopped and moved to the side as he saw Shockwave approaching, he hated Shockwave. His single optic was devoid of all emotion, of all light. Blockade feared Shockwave more than Megatron. Blockade felt dread as Shockwave stopped right in front of him.

"Decepticon Blockade is it?"

"Yes Sir, I am Blockade"

"Have some food brought to that thing in Hanger B"

"Yes Shockwave"

Shockwave studied Blockade a moment before walking away. Blockade let out the breath he had been holding. Of all the Mech's in the universe he was worried the most about Shockwave finding out his secret.

Blockade made his way to where the human food had been stored. He couldn't help but notice the cloud of dust that flew up as he pulled the drawer open. He wondered if the human had been feed at all in the past week as he made a sandwich. Blockade remembered when Prowl had went hungry for Barricade and himself back on Cybertron. Even thinking of the human going hungry had Blockade piling more food onto the plate he was making, until it threatened to fall over. Balancing the plate in his right palm he grabbed a jug of water and headed for Hanger B. He passed no one along the way.

He opened the door, turning of the light as he did. His optics roamed the room, immediately going to the human. He excepted the human to crawl to the corner like he had the last time Blockade had entered, but the human didn't move at all. Blockade gently set the food down and approached the human. Each step Blockade excepted the human to wake up, and each step he was surprised. Finally his foot was right next to the human and it hadn't moved an inch. He carefully knelt down and poked the human gently in the side. When the human didn't respond Blockade gently began to scan him and was shocked at what the results were.

He gently scooped the human up and headed back to where he had set the food and water. According to his scans the human was dieing of dehydration and starvation. Some of his systems were already shutting down. He made himself comfortable on the ground and picked up the jug, using the tip of his claw he flicked off the top of it. Cupping the human in his hand, he tipped back his head. He gently began to pour the water down the humans throat a little at a time. He finally started to come around after Blockade had managed to get a pint down him.

Lennox felt a cool wetness flowing down his throat. He wondered if he was dreaming of water, and if he was it was a great dream. Until a trickle went down the wrong pipe, he began to cough, the wetness stopped. When it subsided he felt his mouth pulled open again and the wetness began again. Lennox than knew that it wasn't a dream. He opened his eyes and nearly chocked as he looked into red optics. For a wild second he thought it was Shockwave, until he realized that there were two optics instead of one. As he stared at the mech he realized that it was the blue mech that had brought him the sandwich.

The mech had paused as Lennox woke up. The water jug still hanging in his claws. Lennox went rigid as he realized that he was in the mech's hand.

"Be still human, I'm not going to hurt you" spoke the mech. Lennox stared at the mech, before letting his body go limp again. The mech nodded before bringing the jug back up, Lennox opened his mouth and allowed himself to drink the water as it was poured in. The more he drank the more he wanted, the water also awoke his hunger as it growled. When the mech heard this, and set the water down. When his hand came back up, Lennox saw the most beautiful sight, a plate loaded with food. Lennox struggled to set up fully as the mech set the plate right in his lap. His hand shaking he picked up a piece of bread and bit down. Once the bread hit his stomach he had to have more, he knew that should go slow, but he didn't care as he began to chow down. He was able to finish half the plate before his stomach proclaimed that it was full.

Blockade had watched the organic eat, and was surprised at how much he ate. He didn't say nothing until the human was finished.

"Human when was the last time you were feed?"

The human looked up at him. "Shockwave said a week" he answered in a raspy voice.

Blockade just nodded, thinking. Lennox studied the mech, he never expected to be treated so gently by a Decepticon. If he let his mind wander he could imagine that he was in Ironhide's hand again. Will could already feel the effects of the food, as his eyes began to slid shut from being so full. Blockade shifted underneath him and he felt himself being set down. The sound of the plate and jug being set down next to him.

"Good night human" he heard the mech say as he stood up.

"It's Will" whispered Lennox as he drifted off.

Blockade paused at the door way as he heard the whispered words. It would never be just human anymore, Blockade could never just think of the human as just a human, it now had a name Will.

p-p-p-p-p-p

The week following Will's murder was a hard week at Diego Garcia. Sarah barely adventured out of her room. Ironhide had parked his alt-mode outside the door and spent most of his time with Sarah and Annabelle using his holoform to comfort them. They only ventured out on Ratchet's insistence for a medical check-up. As Sarah lay in the med-bay, her mind realized how quiet it was at the base. Even the Chevy twins were quiet, they hadn't had a fight all week.

As Ratchet scanned her, she kept her hand held tight in Ironhide's holoform. He was her rock during all this, never wavering. Ratchet began to do an ultrasound, stopping when he had a clear picture of the baby.

"Congratulations Sarah, it's a boy" he said gently.

Sarah gazed at the ultrasound at her baby, watching his heartbeat. "Will always hoped to have a boy, to give Annabelle a baby brother" she whispered.

Ironhide squeezed her hand. "He would have been proud."

"Ironhide he should be here, he should be jumping for joy at the news" she said fighting the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"I know Sarah, I know" Ironhide began to rub his thumb across the back of her palm.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

Out in outer space, Prowl's pod floated by the moon.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Decided to split Prowl's story into chapters that I'll use as filler's. In the next couple of chapters, Prowl will finally reach earth. Sorry for the long wait, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A month had passed since the day Blockade had learned Will's name. Since then Blockade had formed a friendship with the human. Every day since then he had brought Will his food and a friendship had formed. Within the first week the human had become bold enough to ask Blockade for his name. Which Blockade gladly gave, he didn't realize that he never gave it. Now the human would actually greet him when he entered instead of cowering in the corner like he had previously. As his fondness for the human grew the more he had to keep Shockwave from discovering the truth. Will assured him one day that he could tell the difference in stride and vibration that he would never mistake Blockade with Shockwave. Will understood the risk Blockade was taking by being friendly towards him, but Will was desperate for interaction that didn't cause pain. The time he spent with Blockade was the only thing that kept Will going, for he had abandoned hope of being rescued. He had made peace with the fact that he probably wouldn't ever see his loved ones again, but he refused to give up and just simply die, he couldn't do it, it went against everything he believed in. So no matter what Shockwave did, Will refused to give up as the days went by.

-o~O~o-

Today was a special day as Blockade went about his business, his spark was about to burst with happiness. Barricade was coming back to base, he would see his twin again.

I'm coming, Barricade had said earlier that day. It would be the first time in almost a human year. It was hard to contain the glee he felt, but vorns of practice held it at bay. But soon, they would never have to hide it, when Barricade left this time he would have all the supplies needed for them to leave. They had it all planned out, they would wait two week after Barricade had left and Blockade would sneak away and they would never have to worry about the hiding their secret again.

There was only one thing that bothered Blockade, it was leaving Will. This past month, bring food for him, Blockade had grown attached. He could see why the Autobots protected them so, there was just something about human, this human that made Blockade want to protect him. And it all started the day Will had told Blockade his name. In fact, as Blockade checked the time, it was time to give Will his lunch. He had made a special run the night before and got something called fast food, which the internet said humans loved.

The path to Will's prison room was now very familiar. He arrived just as Shockwave was exiting. His single eye focused on Blockade as he approached. He greeted Blockade as he came closer.

"Ah, Blockade here to give the human his daily nutrient requirements?"

"Yes Shockwave, does this insect really need to have it every day?" complained Blockade, already knowing that it was true. But he reasoned that if he was complaining to Shockwave, that the scientist would never guess his true feelings.

"Yes unfortunately these creatures need constant nutrients. Such needy things, yet so fascinating" observed Shockwave.

"I take it that your experiments go well then Shockwave?" asked Blockade pretending to be interested, when what he really wanted to do was bash Shockwave's head against the wall and demand to know why he was doing this to Will, but he had to suppress this desire.

"Yes quite, I have only scratched the surface of what I can do, there is so much more that I can study off that creature, it could take me years before I am finished."

Without another word Shockwave left Blockade standing outside the door. Blockade shook his head, years? Shockwave was going to keep Will alive and experiment on him for years to come. Sadness filled Blockade's spark at the thought. Barricade sent a questioning ping as he felt his brother's sadness, but Blockade ignored it and punched in the code to the door. As he stepped in his eyes immediately went to the corner. Sure enough Will was huddled in the corner as he usually was after Shockwave got done with him. Will didn't even look at Blockade, instead he stared off into empty space. He didn't even react when Blockade knelt down beside him. He sighed and reached into his subspace and pulled out a blanket, it seemed like Will was in some kind of shock.

Holding the ends of the blanket in his claws he bent down and very gently picked up Will using the blanket. Only when Blockade was cradling him in his hands did Will show signs of coming around.

"Will, its Blockade" he called softly, he didn't want Will to freak out when he realized he was in a mech's hand.

"Blockade" whispered Lennox, his eyes focusing on the mech for the first time.

Blockade smiled, "The one and only, I got you something to eat "

Lennox nodded moving his limbs around slowly, and then he took notice to where he was for the first time. Blockade felt him tense in his hands for a moment before he relaxed again. Blockade shifted Lennox into one hand and reached into his subspace and grabbed the bag and presented it to Will. Will drew his hands from the blanket they were trapped in and grabbed the bag as Blockade held it out. He couldn't believe what the bag had on it, but it was impossible not to recognize the golden arches. He looked up at Blockade.

"McDonalds, you went to McDonalds to get food" asked Will surprised as he dug into his Big Mac. He never though that McDonalds could taste so good.

"Yeah, well, we ran out of fresh food" lied Blockade, "And the internet said that this was a popular food for humans to eat."

Will nodded in agreement and continued to eat. Blockade discreetly began to scan Will trying to figure out what Shockwave did this time. The only thing he could find was a couple of injection sights at the crook of his arm. Before he could ask Will what Shockwave did, Will began to speak.

"I felt that. You have to be sneakier than that when you scan someone; Ratchet was like that when he first started. Before you ask he was experimenting with drugs. He shot me up with heroin today; I'm just coming down from it, that's why I was so spacey when you came in. He's curious about the psychological effects drugs have on humans."

"Do most of these drugs usually have psychological effects on humans?" asked Blockade.

Will nodded, "Most do, taken in large dosage they can kill a person, maybe that's what Shockwave is trying to do, kill me."

_Blockade I'm here where are you?_ Questioned Barricade through the bond before Blockade could reply to Will's observation.

_I'm with the human hanger B, I'll let you in when you arrive_, replied Blockade.

_What are you doing in there?_ Demanded Barricade.

_Stuff._

_We'll I'm on my way_.

_Okay_

Once the connection was cut, Blockade glanced down at Will who was looking at him strangely.

"What?" questioned Blockade.

"You got a strange look on your face, and you kinda zoned out."

"I just got a comm from a teammate, he's just arrived and he's coming here"

Just as Blockade said this Lennox stiffened, "He's here." Indeed, Blockade heard a knock on the door, Blockade gently set the Major down and walked to the door. Taking a big breath he opened the door and saw his twin for the first time in a year. Happiness flooded there bond, he smiled at his brother.

"Barricade" he said, he wanted to say so much, but couldn't with Will in the background. Blockade stepped to the side and allowed Barricade to step into the room. Will looked up at the mech entering and remembered what Sam had said about him.

"Blockade" answered Barricade, stepping further into the room, he didn't see the human until his brother walked past him and picked up the human. His optics widened at the sight, and he stopped to stare at the human in his brother's hands.

"Whats this human doing here?" he asked as he stepped closer to look at it closer, he recognized him.

Blockade blinked at his twin, "Well I told you that we had a human."

Barricade rolled his optics and cuffed Blockade upside the helm. "Yeah, but you didn't tell me that it was Ironhide's human."

"Ironhide's?" asked Blockade looking down at Will who just looked back up at Blockade, with a slightly amused look.

"Ironhide was my Guardian before I was captured" said Will, "I'm surprised that you didn't know that Blockade, here I thought I was big news around this base."

Blockade and Barricade just chuckled, Blockade was especially happy that the human had made a joke, Shockwave hadn't managed to take away Will's sense of humor away from him.

"Blockade, he's also the human I mentioned that killed Blackout," said Barricade, he studied the human. He couldn't believe how terrible the human looked compared to the last time he faced him in battle.

_What has happened to this organic, he looks terrible_. Messaged Barricade through their bond.

_Shockwave happened and before him Scalpel. Everything they could do with him they have. Sometimes his screams are so loud that the whole base hears him_

_I thought they were supposed to kill him in front of the Autobots_

_They did, they showed the video of Scalpel stopping his heart so all the Autobots think he's dead._

Will observed the two mechs, both had the same zoned out look to them. He wondered if they were talking on their com units to each other. Every so often one or the other optics would dip down to look at him, he had a sneaky feeling that they were talking about him.

_Barricade can't we take him with us when we leave?_

_Blockade are you slagged in the head, we can't take him!_

_But Barricade, I can't leave him to Shockwave, you don't know what it's like for him_. Blockade then forced memories of coming to find Will after Shockwave had finished with him. The screams that echoed through the base. Until Barricade yelled.

_Enough Blockade, I get it!_

Blockade let satisfaction flood through the bond before speaking again. _Now you see why I can't leave him here? Barricade I'm not asking to keep him with us, I just want to get him out of here. We can leave him at a motel where the Autobots can find him._

Barricade growled out loud, startling Will in Blockade's hand but both mechs ignored him, instead they both focused on a staring contest that was going on between them. Which Barricade lost_. Fine when we make our move you can bring this human with you._

_Thank-you Barricade._ Blockade sent a wave of love and appreciation through the bond. He smiled down at Will.

"So what was that all about?" asked Will looking at Barricade and Blockade.

"Nothing Will, I just won an argument" said Blockade smugly.

Will just shook his head in disbelief, "Well with that stare off you just had, one could say you two argue like a pair of brothers, or really good friends. You guys know each other well?"

The twins paused when the human hit the nail on the head. How could he have guessed that they were brothers in such a short time. They were careful to keep the shock off their faces, Blockade covered his shock up by smiling at Will.

"Were old friends, joined up at the same time, we've kept in touch over the years, but this is the first time in a long time that we have seen each other."

Will nodded, he knew how that was like. "Ah, should have guessed, brothers-in-arms. My best friend since grade school is mine, Epps, we've been in the service together since we were eighteen."

Barricade and Blockade sighed with relief as Will just took their explanation. Will noticed the two relaxing but choose to not to ask, there was something going on between these two mech's but Will just couldn't put his finger on it, but he shrugged it off for the moment. He took that moment to yawn loudly, "I'm guessing that since you haven't seen each other for a long time that you guys want to catch up privately." He was offering Blockade a way of leaving without feeling guilty about leaving him alone.

Blockade smiled, "Indeed we would, why don't you get some rest before the next round."

Will flenched a little, making Blockade feel a little bad about his comment. But Will smiled a little.

"That sound like a good idea Blockade, who knows when I will get the chance. You go on and get caught up." Will paused to look at the blanket that was still wrapped around him he regretted that he had to give it up but Shockwave couldn't know. "You might want to take this with you." He held out the blanket and Blockade gently picked it up with his claws.

Barricade bumped Blockade in the shoulder and motioned for the door. Blockade waved goodbye to Will before following his brother out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed on Will, Barricade gazed around a moment deeming that nobody was around he pulled Blockade into a tight hug.

"I missed you Blockade" whispered Barricade before breaking the hug, he had a huge grin on his face.

Blockade smiled before pushing Barricade with a frown. "What happened to no public display of affection?"

Barricade's smile melted off his face. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking Blockade. It's just been a while."

Blockade let a tiny smirk appear on his face. _It's okay Barricade, it's just funny that I have to remind you when you are the one that usually has to remind me._

Barricade rolled his optics. _Oh, be quite. This is the only time you will be wiser than me. I'm older so I'm the wisest. Which way is your room so we can talk privately._

Blockade just scoffed, as he led the way to his quarters_. You're older by just two minutes, at least that is what Barrier said._

The twins paused at the mention of Barrier, now Prowl. A spark of pain ran through there spark as they instinctually reached for the bond that they had closed long ago. They both remembered that tragic day when they closed it off after a huge argument with Prowl about their choice to go into the Decepticon army, both regretted not listening to him that day.

_Where do you think he is now?_ Asked Blockade as he opened the door to his private room.

_I don't know Blockade_, said Barricade as he went into the room.

_I miss him_

_I miss him too. But we need to talk about what will happen in the next two weeks._

_Ok_ replied Blockade as he sealed his door.

Barricade began to speak out loud as he sat down on the berth, Blockade taking a seat across from him. "This is going to be more difficult than I planned since you insist on taking that human with you. Now I have the perfect place for us where I have stockpiled supplies. I bought it from the humans about a year ago. It is a block of warehouses on the edge of a human city, I sent you the location. There's enough energon to last us till we can locate the Autobot base and snag some. Or maybe we can make a deal with the Autobots, trade the human for supplies. Anyway that day I'll send in a false report saying I spotted the Autobots, Megatron will not be able to resist the chance to go pound of the Autobots. In the mayhem of preparing to leave, you can grab the human and get away before anybody knows you're gone."

Blockade nodded, accepting the plan. That out of the way, they spent the next few hours catching up, before Barricade had to leave again. He managed to sneak enough supplies out from under the supply guard Crankshaft's nose to last them awhile. Blockade was so glad to be getting away from the Decepticons, away from the war and he was happy that he would be able to take Will with him.

Ddddd-ddddddd

Prowl looked at the planet that Prime said was their new home. He had rested on this planets moon for a thirty rotations of the planet. He had taken the time to rest from his long journey. He had also tried to fix his communication units, but it was useless, they were damaged beyond his knowledge, only Ratchet could fix them. He also stopped so long because he had a series of spark attacks, due to the bonds that had been blocked for so long. They left him weak and tired. But he soon felt well enough to continue his way to the planet.

It was covered in a substance that was two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen, as the internet said. Prowl was surprised when he came closer to the planet to find the slightly advanced network. It reminded him of early Cybertronian technology.

Other than water the planet was covered in pieces of land called continents. According to Prime's coordinates he was to land on the continent of North America, in the country of the United States of America. As he waited for his pod to be caught in the planets gravitational pull, he began to search the internet for an appropriate alt-mode. Most 'bots preferred to scan their alt-modes, since it was easier, but if the information was available, they could get the entire blueprints on the form, they program their armor to match.

It only took a while to find the appropriate alt-mode, according to the internet it was called a Dodge Charger, modified to be a police cruiser. He thought it fitting for the Second-In-Command of the Autobots. The human's police helped keep the peace and protect the innocent. He began to download the blueprints just as his pod was caught in the gravitational pull. His outer armor grew hotter as it entered the planet's atmosphere. As his pod gathered speed, fire began to appear on his armor, leaving a trail behind him.

Warnings flashed before his optics, he ignored all of them as the ground approached fast, Prowl braced himself the best he could as his pod slammed into the ground. The pod was only slightly halted at the first impact, it still had enough momentum to skip across the ground a few times before it came to rest. Prowl immediately transformed into his bi-pedal form. Standing in his protoform he scanned the area, detecting nothing.

Deeming it safe he began to upload his alt-mode. Another reason why mechs preferred to scan alt-modes was because it was faster. As each piece of information uploaded, his armor changed. A couple of breems later Prowl's alt-mode was finished. He began to test everything, moving his arms and legs adjusting, he brought out his door wings and flexed them before pulling them back into his body. Long ago he had programmed his door wings to compress into his back, until it appeared that he didn't have door wings. The twins were blessed in not inheriting them from their parents.

After he was certain that everything worked, Prowl studied the place he had landed in, the internet called it a meadow, and the linear structures surrounding it were called trees. He was in a forest in the state of California, only a couple hundred miles away from where Optimus had sent the first message.

Movement caught his optics, he pulled out his acid pelt gun, as an organic creature bounded out of the trees. Prowl identified it as a deer, he disarmed his gun, smiling a bit. He guessed that with a planet full of life, he would have lots of false alarms. Deciding to start towards the nearest human civilization, he turned around to come face to face with a Decepticon.

The 'Con smiled at the startled Prowl as his fist connected with Prowl's face plates, knocking him to the ground.

"Look at what we got here boys, one lonely little Autobot, freshly landed."

At his call more Decepticons appeared from the trees. As Prowl struggled on the ground to regain his senses and bring out his cannons the same Decepticon kicked him in the gut. All the 'Cons came to surround Prowl, getting a close look at him, one of them, recognized him.

"Hey Towwer, do you know who this Autoscum is" asked a mech to the right of the mech beating Prowl up.

"No Pyro, which Autobot do I have the pleasure of beating the slag out of" asked Towwer as he kicked Prowl in the face.

Pyro grinned, "Second in Command under Optimus Prime, Autobot Prowl" said Pyro. All the Decepticons stopped there jeering, and paused to look at Prowl. Who was struggling to pick himself from the ground. Towwer began to laugh.

"Megatron will be very pleased when we bring him Prime's right hand. Get the energon cuffs. Pyro disconnect his communication unit." Prowl's spark went cold when he heard these words. He struggled to online his weapons as the one called Pyro knelt down by Prowl, intending to destroy his communication unit, but was surprised to see it already damaged.

"Hey Towwer, it's already been destroyed, and by the way it looks, it happened a long time ago" laughed Pyro kicking him in the gut again.

"Good, now we don't have to worry about some Autobots swarming down on us" Towwer looked at his mechs. "Why are you standing around for? Cuff that prisoner now!" The mechs jumped into action, Prowl's arms were yanked back, the cuffs were put on as tight as they would go. He was yanked to his feet.

"Hey Towwer can we have a little bit of fun with him before we take him into Megatron?" yelled a mech from the circle. Towwer crossed his arms over his chest debating, he laughed. "Everyone can get a punch in"

The mechs cheered, the six 'Cons stood in line as Towwer and Pyro held him by the shoulders, each mech punched Prowl as hard as they could. By the end of it, Prowl was dazed and hurting all over, only standing up because Towwer and Pyro was holding him up.

"Alright everybody let's start walking, it's a long way to base" yelled Towwer. The mechs began to walk out into the night, heading north by northeast. By the next morning Prowl was exhausted, Towwer called an hours rest, the Decepticons split a couple cubes of energon, not bothering to share any with Prowl. Prowl managed to catch a few minutes of recharge before he was kicked awake by Towwer.

"Get up you worthless piece of scrap-metal"

They kept marching, for two days they walked always north by northwest, until the end of the second day when Towwer sent a message to the base.

:Towwer to base:

:Yes: came the monotone voice of Soundwave.

:Soundwave, me and my team request an audience with Lord Megatron. We have found something that will greatly please him:

There was a moment of silence before Soundwave answered. :Lord Megatron awaits you in the throne room, Soundwave out:

Towwers turned towards his mechs. "Lord Megatron awaits us!"

The mechs cheered. Prowl felt dread, he began to prepare himself for the meeting. Though through the dread he felt a small quiver of hope. Hope of seeing either Barricade or Blockade, it was a selfish wish, but Prowl needed to see them alive. He was marched for two more miles before he caught a glimpse of the Decepticon's base. It was two hangers that appeared to go into the him they were situated in front of.

"Pyro, put a cover over Autoscums face, I don't want for the other 'Cons to see our prize before Megatron does."

From his subspace Pyro grabbed a large black sack, he threw it over Prowls head, tightening the ends.

Prowl panicked for moment in the blackness, as he stumbled over his feet. He couldn't see anything through the sack. He had to pull himself together to fight the rising panic, as the sound of his footsteps steps changed from a dull thump to a clank of metal, signaling that they had entered the base. The walked for a few minutes before coming to a halt.

"Wait out here with the prisoner; I will go speak to Lord Megatron to announce our arrival" commanded Towwer.

Towwer walked through the doors alone into the great throne room. Lord Megatron was already there sitting on his giant throne.

Towwer walked up the aisle till he was in front of the steps leading up to the throne. There he knelt in front of his Lord. "Master" he said lowering his helm.

Megatron gazed at the mech that had disturbed his day, "Towwers, why pray have you disturbed me?" Megatron growled as he tapped his claws on the thrown.

Towwers lifted his head to look at his Lord. "Lord Megatron, three days ago while me and my squad of mechs were patrolling, a signal appeared on our scanners, we followed the signal and watched it land."

Megatron's growl deepened, "You disturbed me to tell me another Decepticon landed!"

:Pyro bring him in: commed Towwer before answering his Lord. "No my Lord, I would not trifle you with such a matter"- Pyro and the other mechs walked in with the hooded Prowl- "It is an Autobot you might know."

Pyro forced Prowl onto his knees in front of Megatron, ripping off the hood. In the same motion he wrench Prowl's head back painfully so that Megatron could see his face, before letting go.

Megatron abruptly stood up, Towwers took a few steps back as Megatron walked down the steps slowly to stand before Prowl. He leaned forward, placing one claw under the Autobot's chin, he pulled Prowl's face to meet his. Their optics locked on each other's, ocean blue crashed with blood red. An evil grin appeared on Megatron's face.

"Prowl, my little brother's pathetic excuse for a second in command, you're even more pathetic than Starscream."

Prowl casted his optics down, breaking eye contact with Megatron, not saying anything. He tried not to show the fear that was welling up inside him. His silence, angered Megatron and without warning he swiped Prowl's face with his claws leaving scratches from his auditory sensors to his optics on the right side of his face. Energon immediately began to gush from the gashes, but Prowl refused to make a sound, he didn't even acknowledge that he had been hit.

Megatron began to laugh, as he stood up straight. "Oh, Prowl, I am going to enjoy breaking you." He turned to Towwers.

"His communication unit?"

Towwers made a motion for Pyro to speak. "My Lord, his communication unit has been destroyed, and from by the way it looks, it has been for a long time."

Megatron turned his gaze back to Prowl. "Optimus doesn't even know that you are here, does he?"

Prowl's continued silence was all the answer that Megatron needed.

Megatron turned back to Towwer and his squad. "You are to tell no one that Autobot Prowl is our guest here on base, is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Megatron" answered the mechs.

"Good, Towwer put the hood back on and throw him in Hanger B with the insect. You have greatly pleased me."

"It was our pleasure, Lord Megatron" answered Towwer for all his mechs. Pyro threw the sack back over Prowls face and began to drag him out of the throne room.

Megatron watched satisfied as Prowl was dragged away. This will only enforce his plan that had started with the human, and when he left in the coming week to go back to Cybertron to get his package he would have all the cards in his hands as the humans saying went


	14. Chapter 14

The mechs dragged Prowl to Hanger B, or at least he thought that was where they were taking him. He couldn't see anything in the hood. He could only hear the sound of their footsteps. Suddenly he was jerked to a stop, he heard a door open. The hood was removed and he was shoved into the room. With his hands cuffed, he was unable to catch himself, he hit the floor with a heavy thud. The door slammed shut behind him, Prowl let his tired frame rest for a moment.

Lennox had been sleeping, recovering from Shockwave's latest test, when the door opened and a mech was thrown in. Will huddled close as he could to the corner as he could, as the mech slammed to the ground and just laid there. Will didn't move from his crouched position, he could tell from the glimpse he had of the mech from the door that he was an Autobot, but known that he knew.

He decided to play it safe and kept quiet, until his legs began to cramp and he had no choice but to move. Prowl snapped out of his weariness as he heard movement from the far side of the room. He snapped on his lights towards the sound. The lights landed on a creature that Prowl identified as the planets main dominant species, a human.

The human immediately put a hand over his eyes at the sudden appearance of light. Prowl took the moment to study him. The human was covered in marks on its outer covering that suggested that he had been tortured, some were oozing a red substance. The hair on its cranial unit was askew and the cloth that covered his legs was the same color as the red substance. Although Prowl suspected that it was move because of the substance that it was that color. He assumed that this is what Megatron meant by insect.

"Who are you?" he demanded the human.

"Get that slagging light out of my face and I'll tell you!" snapped the human.

Prowl pointed his light upward, casting the entire room in a soft light. Prowl watched as the human rubbed his optics err eyes before turning them back to Prowl. Lennox noticed the words to protect and serve on his armor and the red and blue lights of a police car on the bot's alt-mode.

"I'm Colonel William Lennox, of the United States NEST Division. Who might I ask are you? I have never seen you around, and the only Cybertronian I know that has an police car alt-mode is a Decepticon and you are clearly an Autobot."

Prowl gazed at the tiny human shocked that he had used so many Cybertronian words, his processor's worked on the solution and he knew that he had to have worked with the Autobots or he picked them up from the Decepticons. "What is this NEST and how do you know about the Autobots?"

Will sighed, "NEST is the division of the U.S military that works with the Autobots to fight the Decepticons."

Prowl gazed at the human, "You work with the Autobot's?"

"Yes, I was the commanding unit of the human troops, Optimus is my partner since he commands the Autobots."

Before Prowl could answer he saw Lennox stiffen, before backing into the corner, fear flashing through his eyes. He looked up at Prowl, "Shockwave" was all he said. Prowl paused and listened, there were footsteps approaching, he killed the light and sat up to face the door. The footsteps stopped and Prowl could hear the mech punch in the code. Will was right as Shockwave entered the room.

"Prowl how pleased I am to see you" he said warmly, it puzzled Prowl for a moment, but not Will, he knew that Shockwave just wanted to continue his experiments and Prowl was his next one.

"How kind of you Shockwave, please excuse me if I say that I'm not."

Shockwave shocked both of the people in the room when he started to laugh. "You might Prowl, after Megatron gets done with you. But first" both watched as the mech walked towards the wall, when he turned around he had shackles in his hands. Prowl just watched him coolly as he walked towards him knowing what was going to happen.

He didn't expect it when Shockwave slammed the shackles into his face, knocking him off balance. Shockwave took the opportunity to slam his foot into Prowls back causing him to fall forward. Shockwave then calmly knelt down on his back, making sure that Prowl couldn't resist him. He put the shackles on before taking off the cuffs.

Energon immediately began to pumping back into his numb hands, as Shockwave continued to speak as he stood up, getting off of Prowl. "But for now I'll settle for the human."

Prowl struggled to his knees to see Shockwave turn to Will. Will got to his feet, it was worse in the end to fight Shockwave. He stood still as Shockwave picked him up.

Prowl looked at Shockwave as he began to walk to the door and then at the human who looked back at Prowl sadly. "What are you going to do with him!" demanded Prowl.

Shockwave turned around and looked at Prowl. "Why to continue my research. These creatures are so fascinating."

"You are sparkles" snarled Prowl.

"Thank-you" was all Shockwave said as he excited the room.

It wasn't long before Prowl could hear Lennox's tortured screams. Prowl shut his optics, trying to calm himself down. The exercise worked as he dropped off into a deep recharge. His dreams lead him to remember more of his times with the twins when there were still sparklings.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p

The twins had grown a lot in the past 5 vorns and it was now time to get the twins enrolled in school.

"Barrier why can't me and Cade go to the same school" whined Blockade, Barrier could feel his annoyance through the bond.

"Because Blockade, if you both went to the same school someone will find out that you're a twin" said Barrier firmly as he continued to clean the apartment.

He had managed to keep the twins a secret from everyone. He had used all his ingenuity to hide that fact. He had made sure that there first alt-modes had been different, which caused them to look very different. Barrier had even attached small pieces of metal to Barricades armor that tricked the optics into making Barricade bigger than Blockade. Which was why when he enrolled Barricade in Tron Elementary school, he had wrote in Cade's records that Cade was 6 vorns old. He told the people in his complex that they were his cousins.

"But, my spark aches when we're apart"

Barrier sighed and stopped what he was doing. He picked up his youngest brother and sat down on the couch. "I know that Blockade, I feel that way to. It hurts my spark to be away from the two of too. I'm trying to make sure that when you grow up you are able to make your own choices, and not be forced to do things you don't want to do" Blockade nodded as Barrier continued. "It's only for a few hours Blockade, than you and Barricade can spend the rest of the day together. Now you better get ready for school, Barricade should be done taking a bath by know."

Blockade nodded, slipping down off of Barriers lap, heading to the bathroom. Barrier rubbed his face with his hands. Being a parent was hard sometimes, he felt awful for having to cause the twins pain. He leaned back on the couch, resting his optics. Work at the mine was exhausting, with the extra cost of school, Barrier was having to pick up extra shifts. Often going to work another one after the twins had dropped off into recharge. The gang that worked his street was not helping matters either. For the past few days, instead of only demanding half his daily credits, they demanded all of them. The first time he had refused, they had dragged him to an alley and beaten him up until he couldn't move and then used a highly illegal device called a subline. It accesses a mech personal sub-space and allows anyone to access it. He had been unable to pick himself up for almost an hour afterwards. The twins had been frantic when he finally made it home; he had told them that he had to work an extra hour. He was still sore, which had made his work at the mines all that more dangerous.

He sighed and reluctantly pulled himself from the couch and headed to the kitchen where he opened the energon cabinet, and again sighed at what he saw inside. There were only two cubes left and the Twins hadn't had breakfast yet. It was becoming a rarity to have more than two cubes at a time in the energon cabinet. He picked them up and moved to the table setting them down in front of Barricade and Blockade's places.

"Twins hurry up, you don't want to be late for your first day of school"

"Yes Barrier" they answered in unison. They arrived nice and clean from their bedroom, they sat down at their place and Barrier said a prayer to Primus thanking him for the energon and this day. The twins drank there cubes hungrily, finishing their energon in a hurry, looking mournfully at the empty cubes when they finished.

Barrier could feel that they were still hungry through their bond, it broke his spark. He knew that the twins were entering a growing period and soon would need all the energon he could spare. He could barely make ends meet the way it was now with the electric bills, the rent, and school tuition, soon he would have to buy all the energon he could manage for the twins. He wished his mother and father were still alive, he felt grief over what could have been.

The twins felt a trickle of sadness from their bond with Barrier, they looked at him and understood the look on his face was of deep sadness, and they didn't know why. They tried to cheer him up, sending the excitement and happiness they were feeling about going to school through their bond. Barrier smiled tiredly at them, the twins always knew what to do to make him feel better, they had been doing it since they had been born.

"If you're finished we better get going"

The twins jumped down from their seats, putting the cubes into the trash compactor. They followed Barrier down the stair, saying good-bye to Pipes, the complex's landlord as they passed.

On the street, Barrier took both of the twins hands and they began to walk. Through there bond, he again warned them not to tell anyone that they were twins, that Barricade and Blockade were just siblings, Cade being the oldest one, and Barrier was their cousin.

Barrier had enrolled both twins in elementary schools that were in the better parts of Iacon. When they reached Tron elementary school, Barrier hugged Barricade good-bye and gave him a precious credit to buy his energon for lunch. Barricade waved as he was led away by a teacher. Barrier waited until Barricade was inside before he was off with Blockade to the other elementary school. Blockade begged to have a piggy back ride and Barrier soon crumbled under the puppy-dog optics, both twins had the same optics as their mother and each time Barrier looked at them it was like seeing his mother's optics on him again.

Barrier made it to Lon elementary with ten breems to spare. Blockade looked at the big building, fear rising in his chest.

"Barrier do I really have to go" whispered Blockade as Barrier knelt down to hug him.

Barrier could feel the fear that was rising in Blockade and hugged him close. "Blockade, its going to be okay, you're going to love school. Just give it a chance."

"Okay Barrier I will" mumbled Blockade, scrapping his ped against the ground. Barrier chuckled remembering doing the same thing on his first day of school.

"Okay, here's a credit for your energon, don't lose it. And remember stay here until I come to pick you up."

"I'll remember" replied Blockade.

Barrier just watched as his youngest brother was also led away. He suppressed the wave of sadness that he felt. His little sparklings were growing up. He hurried to the mines to start his shift.

Barrier arrived with just enough time to grab his equipment and hurry onto the elevator. The mines were far below the surface of Cybertron. Barrier sent a prayer to Primus to protect him on his shift. The work was hard and dangerous. He hated it there in the mines, hated the sound of the elevator doors clanging shut and the slow trip down. When the elevator finally clang open, Barrier was met by small tunnels with only lanterns lightening the way. He was conscious of the tons of rock and metal that was above his head, and one wrong hit could send it all down on his head. He had been lucky and never been in a serious cave in.

Finding a nice ore of steel Barrier began to work, drilling out the ore. He was relieved when the bell rang at the end, signaling the end of the shift. With all the rest of the mechs on his shift he went to the elevators and rode up thankful to see the sun again. Taking a quick shower to wash away the dust he then went to the pay master's office to get paid for the day.

"Barrier: 36 credits" said the pay master handing Barrier the credits.

"Thank-you" replied Barrier sub-spacing the money. He turned to leave when he heard a voice say his name.

"Hey Barrier, the boys here and I are going out for a drink, care to join?" asked Longhaul, the senior member of the coal miners. He had been there for 20 vorns, and worked alongside his father. It was the first time he had spoken to Barrier and to be asked to go for a drink with him and the other old timers was considered an honor.

Barrier looked at the time and noted that school was getting out in ten minutes. "I'm sorry Longhaul, but I have to pick up my cousins from school. Maybe another time."

Longhaul nodded, watching as Barrier walked away. Then he turned to his group. "That's one hard working mech, reminds me of Steelminer."

"Yes he does, works hard and earns his pay, unlike the other younglings his age. He never complains either" mentioned one of the group.

Longhaul agreed, "Shame that he has to work in this death trap, taking care of those two sparklings. Well let's get some high-grade.

Barrier made it to Blockades school, Coan, just as the bell rang. He watched as Blockade came running out, with a huge smile on his face. His eyes searched the crowd of people before the school before landing on Barrier.

"Barrier!" he cried running to his older brother, launching himself into Barrier's outstretched arms.

Barrier smiled down at his brother, opening the bond he had closed while working in the mines. He almost fell back at the happiness Blockade was feeling. "I take it you had a good day?" he asked laughing, swinging Blockade on his back and heading towards Tron School to pick up Barricade.

"Yes I did Barrier, everybody was so nice," babbled Blockade, Barrier listened to Blockade talk until they reached Tron. Tron bells had already rung, and only a few students were still there. Barricade was sitting on the front steps, he smiled and ran to Barrier just as Blockade had gave him a big hug. Swinging him so that both twins rode on him piggy back style he walked back to the complex, listening as the twins yakked about their day.

The weeks passed in a similar fashion, Barrier would drop the twins off in their schools and head back to the mines. He had a close call about the second month after the twins started school. Part of the ceiling collapsed while he was working and he was partly buried. He was not seriously hurt, but the armor on his back had collapsed inward. He was unable to remove the damaged armor, so he left it alone. Learning to work with the limited range of movement with his damaged back. It was 2 weeks after the accident that Barrier let the twins play outside one day after school, as he went inside to pay his landlord Pipes.

"Nice pair of sparklings you are raising Barrier" remarked Pipes. The old mech didn't believe for one altro-second that the two were cousins of Barrier, nor were they only a vorn apart. What Barrier didn't realize was that this was his complex and he didn't miss much of what was going on in it. He knew who and what the two were, but didn't say nothing to anyone.

"They sure are, wish my aunt and uncle could see them now" replied Barrier, going on with the façade he had put on.

Pipes nodded, "Every mech and femme wants to see there sparkling grow up. I'm sure your parents wished they could have stuck around and see the fine mech you turned out to be. Those sparklings want for nothing, and I would testify to any court about the care you give them."

"Thanks Pipes," Barrier was about to say more when suddenly pain erupted in his spark from his bond with the twins. He ran for the door, Pipes right behind him. The echo of plasma fire could still be heard, a mech lay on the ground offlined, but Barrier didn't pause to see who it was. His optics focused on the twins that lay on the ground not moving, causing fear to grip his spark. He threw himself down beside the pair, Barricade appeared fine. It was Blockade that was hurt; the lower half of his left leg was blown away, the part laying a few feet away. Barrier's mind went blank, he didn't know what to do.

He felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him out of the way. Pipes knelt down and began to seal energon lines as best as he could. "Fragging gang shootings, Barrier you need to get him to a med-bay. Go to the one on the corner of Veto and Hilmar. The medics name is Ratchet, he's the best in Iacon. If Blockade has any chance of keeping that leg, he's the one to go to and soon."

Barrier realized that the med-bay Pipes had said to go to was way across Iacon. On a good day Barrier could walk there in a few hours. But Barrier didn't think of how far it was. He subspaced the part of Blockades leg, and carefully picked him up. Pipes was doing the same for Barricade. He looked at Barrier.

"I'll take care of him, just get Blockade to Ratchet. Run as fast as you can."

Barrier gave a short nod and without further ado he began to run as fast as he could. Mechs and femmes got out of his way as he ran further into the city, never slowing hi his pace. On and on he ran, he pushed through his exhaustion from the lack of recharge and energon. Blocks flew by; he prayed to Primus that Blockade would be okay. Soon the med-bay came into view.

Inside the med-bay at that moment, Ratchet was giving Ironhide a long overdue checkup.

"You know I was going to come in, you didn't have to drag me here" grumbled the black mech.

Ratchet snorted, "That's what you always say Ironhide, if I recall you rescheduled this at least three times."

Ironhide grinned like an idiot, "That's because I had plans to go out with a sexy femme."

Ratchet paused and looked at his friend, his metal eyebrows raised at Ironhide who face was still lite up with a wide foolish grin. "Chromia again, sounds like its serious."

"I think she might be the one Ratch, I'm planning on asking her soon to be my Sparkmate."

Ratchet chuckled. "If she's lucky she'll run when she hears those words. Why curse such a femme with a grumpy mech like yourself?"

Ironhide gently shoved Ratchet away as he stood up. "Ratchet be serious."

Ratchet smirked, "I'll let my wrench be serious for me, now get back on that berth or I'll get serious on you!"

Ironhide hurriedly sat back down. Ratchet smirked a little before nodding and going back to work. It wasn't long before Ratchet heard the front door to his clinic bang open. He hoped it wasn't another high class mech demanding to be treated for a single dent. A panicked voice reached his audio receptors. He turned towards the door, pausing in his work on Ironhide as his secretary Sunbeam came rushing in.

"Ratchet we got an emergency!"

From behind her, a youngling appeared. At first Ratchet was confused, the youngling appeared to be fine, until he saw what lay in the youngling's arm.

"Bring him over here" instructed Ratchet, moving towards an empty berth. He began to prepare to run scans as the youngling rushed over and gently sat the sparkling down on the berth, before reaching into his subspace to draw out the sparkling's missing limb.

Ironhide pulled the youngling back from the berth as Ratchet ran his scans, revealing that besides the missing leg, the sparkling had internal injuries in the abdomen and would have to be operated on. There was a good chance he would be able to save the leg. He wasted no time and began to prepare for emergency surgery, his optics drifted to the youngling that was watching with worried optics at every movement Ratchet made.

:Ironhide get him out of here: commed Ratchet.

Ironhide nodded, he grabbed the youngling by the arm. "Come on kid; let's let Ratchet get to work. The sparkling is in the best hands in Iacon."

The youngling looked at Ironhide and Ratchet and then gently stepped forward to stand next to the berth. He leaned down and gently kissed the sparkling on the head. "Hang in there Blockade" he whispered. It was then that he allowed Ironhide to lead him out.

As soon as he was out of the operating room Barrier collapsed into a chair, his strength finally giving out, he let his helm fall forward into his hands. He didn't notice the black mech studying him.

Ironhide watched the youngling collapse into a chair, at first he thought it was in relief that had caused him to collapse until he saw how bad the kids hands were shaking, along with the kids whole frame. From where he was standing he could hear the kids labored breathing.

:Sunbeam can you bring a cube of energon please?:

:Of course Ironhide: A breem later she came and handed Ironhide a large cube of energon before leaving again. Ironhide in turn walked over to the youngling and tapped him on the shoulder. Barrier raised his head from his hands to look up at Ironhide.

"Here drink this kid," ordered Ironhide shoving the energon into Barrier's hands before Barrier could refuse. Barrier gazed at the cube in his hands; it would be his first meal in a week. He forced himself to drink slowly, instead of chugging it down like he felt like doing. He was a little uneasy having the black mech watching him but he didn't say anything.

He felt better after he finished the cube, his limbs didn't tremble as much, as he handed the cube back to the black mech who took it back. Barrier's eyes drifted back to the doors that separated him from Blockade. Ironhide followed his gaze.

"That sparkling is in the best servos in all of Cybertron youngling, he'll be fine. I'm Ironhide by the way" he said holding out his hand.

"Barrier" replied Barrier taking Ironhides hand and gave it a firm shake.

:Ironhide, ask that youngling how this sparkling got hurt, according to my scans his leg was blown away by plasma fire: commed Ratchet.

:Okay Ratchet: replied Ironhide as he turned to Barrier, he made sure that he had the comm open so that Ratchet could still hear.

"So Barrier, how did that sparkling get hurt?"

Barrier sighed, "It's my fault. I was paying my landlord, Blockade and my other cousin were outside playing, and while out there a gang shooting started. A stray shot hit Blockade before he could get back to the complex.

"Gang shootings? Where are there gang shootings in Iacon?" demanded Ironhide.

"The mining district, in the slums of Iacon."

That caused Ironhide to pause before asking his next question. "How long ago was he shot?" questioned Ironhide.

Barrier looked at Ironhide straight on, guessing on where he was going. "30 breems ago."

Ironhide gapped at him, not believing that a mech could run that far that fast, Ratchet also was in shock, it didn't seem possible. Barrier watched the disbelief cross Ironhide's face, but said nothing. They fell into an awkward silence. Exhaustion began to creep up on Barrier, and try as hard as he could he couldn't keep his optics open. He finally gave in and fell into a deep recharge.

Ironhide had been thinking of what to say in response to the youngling, when he noticed that Barrier was beginning to nod off. :Ratchet the youngling is falling into recharge: he said chuckling.

:Let him sleep: ordered Ratchet. :I'll need a few more hours before I'm done, if he ran as far and as fast as he said he did, he needs it:

The next thing he knew, Barrier was being shaken awake.

"Hey kid, Ratchet's done with your cousin, you can go see him" said Ironhide.

Barrier hurriedly pulled his tired body out of the chair and hurried after Ironhide into the med-bay. The sound of machines. He almost cried in relief as he saw Blockade whole again. He rushed to his side and began to stroke his helm whispering things Ironhide and Ratchet couldn't hear.

As Barrier stood near his brother, Ratchet began to run scans over the youngling and was disturbed at what the results showed.

:Ironhide, that youngling is critically low on energon, despite the cube you gave him. And the armor on his back has been crushed inward and it appears that he hasn't been recharging. I am surprised he didn't collapse when he ran here:

Ironhide looked at the youngling amazed, Barrier took no notice and continued to stroke his brothers head with his hand, the other resting near his spark.

"Your cousin will be fine, Barrier. He will need to rest for a couple of cycles, keep him off his feet."

Barrier nodded, without looking up. "When can I take him home?"

"In a couple of cycles, I want to observe him for a while longer. You got him here just in time to save his leg which is amazing considering the condition you are in."

Barrier paused in his tending's to look at Ratchet. "My condition?"

Ironhide rolled his optics and looked sadly at the youngling as Ratchet took one hard look at Barrier and grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him to a berth.

"I'm a medic youngling so don't try to play innocent with me. How long has the armor on your back been caved in?" Without an answer Ratchet began to set to work on removing it.

Barrier tried to squirm away. "A week, though it doesn't bother me, Ratchet. Please don't bother."

Ratchet snorted, "Why do I not believe you"

Barrier began to panic, "Please Ratchet, I can't afford a checkup. I'll manage."

Ratchet looked at Ironhide who looked back it explained a few things. "Well Barrier I'm afraid to say this but I've just punched out my time card. I'm off the clock right now."

Barrier knew a lost cause when he heard it and allowed Ratchet to remove his back armor.

"Primus" whispered Ratchet as he saw what condition Barrier's back was in. Somehow water had collected and caused rust to form, and it covered Barrier's entire back. Ironhide backed slightly away, he had a phobia of rust. "Youngling if you had waited much longer, your whole frame would have been consumed in rust. How in Cybertron did you manage to do this to your-self" he demanded.

Barrier winced as Ratchet began to scrub away the rust on his back. "A cave in at the steel mines."

"Aren't you a little young to be working at the steel mines, how old are you?" asked Ironhide from across the room.

Barrier shrugged and then winced again as pain raced up his back, "18. I needed the work, I have bills to pay."

"What about your parents, how do they feel about you working in the mines?" asked Ratchet as he began to rub rust ointment into the now rust-free back.

"My parents are dead" informed Barrier. Ratchet immediately felt like an arse and continued his work in silence. Ironhide soon left as it grew later muttering about some plans. Ratchet worked until he was finished.

"I would like to keep Blockade for another 24 hours, you can rest here tonight. I will be recharging in the next room if you need me."

Barrier nodded and pretended to go into recharge as Ratchet made his rounds and finally went into his office for the night.

Barrier waited until he was sure that Ratchet had fallen into recharge. He had to get out of here, Ratchet was too nosy about Barrier's life. He wrote a note to Ratchet and left all the credits he had on him, promising to pay the rest of it later. Making sure he left it in a place that Ratchet would see, he gently picked up Blockade, making sure to watch the welds.

Making sure to be quiet, he walked out of the med-bay and by the light of the moons began to walk home. He meet no one in his long walk home, he arrived home a few hours before dawn. He wearily walked up the steps to his apartment. Pipes opened the door as he got closer, relieve in his optics as he saw Blockade in Barrier's arms.

"Is he all right?" he whispered.

"Yes, thank Primus. Ratchet was able to reattached the leg and fix some internal injuries" said Barrier as he walked to Blockade and Barricade's room. He was relieved to see Barricade asleep as he laid him next to Barricade, "How was Barricade?"

"Fine he was worried about Blockade mostly" answered Pipes, watching as Barrier pulled a blanket over the forms of his two brothers.

Barrier tiredly picked himself off of the berth, he had only a few hours before he had to go to work. Pipes was thinking the same thing.

"Barrier get some rest, I'll watch over the sparklings while you go work your shift."

Barrier looked at his landlord with gratitude in his optics. "Thank-you Pipes."

"You are welcome Barrier, I'll meet you at the door. Get some rest."

Barrier walked Pipes to the door before going to his room and crashing, making sure that his alarms were set.

o-0-o

Barrier woke up with a jerk as his alarms went off. He groaned as he sat up, he scrubbed his face plates in exhaustion. He dreaded going to the mine today, he wanted to stay home and make sure that Blockade was fine but he needed to earn credits for energon.

He walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face plates. Pausing as he heard a knock on the door. He walked out of the bathroom to open the door to find Pipes who looked like he had a full nights rest. He smiled as Barrier opened the door, "Good morning Barrier"

"Morning Pipes" mumbled Barrier yawning "The boys are still asleep, there's energon in the cabinet."

"Alright Barrier, hurry to your shift before your late."

"Thanks again Pipes" replied Barrier as he headed out the door towards the mines.

Meanwhile

Ratchet had just awoken from his recharge to find both of his patients gone with only a note explaining where he went. So when Ironhide came in the next morning to see how the sparkling was doing he was meet with an anger wrench wielding Ratchet.

"That slagger took that sparkling!" he yelled, slamming a wrench down on a berth.

"Calm down Ratch."

"NO, that sparkling needed to be under 24 hours observation!" thundered Ratchet swinging his wrench around. Ironhide narrowly avoided getting hit in the helm with it. "And that youngling had the nerve to remove him and leave only a note." Ratchet flung the note at Ironhide to read. Ironhide skimmed over the note and meet the optics of Ratchet.

"Well Ratchet, why don't you start calling the elementary schools around the area. Asking if they have a student of the name Blockade that missed school today, with a guardian named Barrier."

Ratchet paused and glared at Ironhide, he couldn't believe that Ironhide had thought of a perfectly reasonable solution to the problem. There was only about five elementary schools in Iacon, and Ratchet called each one, he got lucky on the third try at Coan elementary.

"Yes we have a student enrolled here by the name of Blockade, and his guardian called him in as sick today" came the femme of the other side of the line.

"Excellent can you tell me the guardian's name?"

"Certainly Mr. Ratchet, our records have a Mr. Barrier listed as the guardian."

"Can you give me the address of Mr. Barrier's work."

The femme hesitated, "May I ask why you need it Sir."

"Mr. Barrier is a patient of mine, and he left before I could give him his medication" lied Ratchet as Ironhide muffled his laughter in the background.

"Oh, then I will certainly give you it Mr. Ratchet. Barrier has the Ironclaw Mine as his address of his work."

"Thank-you very much Miss, I really appreciate all your help. Good-bye."

Ratchet looked at Ironhide after he cut the connection. "Found him, he's at the Ironclaw Mine."

Ironhide nodded, "I guess he wasn't lying when he said he worked at a steel mine."

"Indeed, well let's get started."

Ratchet left his assistance First Aid on call, and he and Ironhide left to head for the mine.

Barrier paused in his work to catch his breath, it felt so much better to be able to move around freely without the pain in his back. He still felt like slag, but he felt better than he had in months. The signal sounded for the change in shift and he picked up his pick and followed the rest of the mechs into the elevator. He thanked Primus like he always did when he stepped off the lift and breathed in the fresh air. He opened his bonds and found the twins to be asleep, he smiled and headed towards the showers.

The dust and grime that had collected on his armor, washed off. Turning the off the water he dried off the armor and headed towards the pay master and collected his credits for the day.

He turned to leave when he felt optics on him, he turned to see Ratchet and Ironhide looking at him, or in Ratchet's case, glaring at him.

"Slag" he muttered.

Ratchet began to walk forward. "Imagine my surprise Barrier, when I woke up dis-morning to find neither Blockade nor you in my Med Bay" he said in an icy voice.

Across the yard, Longhaul looked up to see Barrier being backed down by Ratchet. He looked at the other old timers that had also noticed. He motioned to them and they began to come towards him.

They assembled around him. "Hey boys, look at what those two are doing with our boy."

They all glanced where Ratchet had backed Barrier into a corner and was yelling at him. Longhaul started towards them, the other senior mining members falling behind him.

"Do you know how irresponsible you are taking that sparkling! What if one of the welds inside busts open. He could bleed out in minutes!" yelled Ratchet jabbing his finger at Barrier. "I demand that you bring that sparkling back to my Med-Bay until I have cleared him, and you better pray that I don't call the state to tell them that an underage mech is taking care of sparklings."

Barrier opened his mouth to beg Ratchet not to call the state, when Ratchet and Ironhide was yanked out from in front of him. Replaced by the backs of 5 of the old timers. Longhaul was standing out in front facing the two mechs.

Ratchet got up from the ground where he had been thrown. 6 mechs had moved in front of the youngling looking at Ratchet with unfriendly eyes. Ironhide rose from the ground cautiously eyeing the burly mechs that were in front of him. Each showed scars of their trade, some were even missing limbs.

Longhaul glared at the two mechs before speaking, "What may I ask is your business here" he asked coldly.

Ratchet glared at Longhaul, "I want to know the location of one of my patients, a sparkling named Blockade, and he was admitted into my Med-Bay by Barrier. I had to do emergency surgery to stop internal bleeding and reattach his leg. I wanted to keep him under observation for at least a cycle, instead when I woke up. I found that Barrier had taken him and left only a note that he would pay me when he could."

Longhaul turned back to look at Barrier, "What happened to Blockade?"

"Gang shooting" explained Barrier from behind the old timers. Longhaul nodded, things like this were not unusual in this part of Iacon. He turned back to look at Ratchet.

"I know you, you're the medic Ratchet. Well let me tell you something Ratchet. This mech has been working his hardest here in the mines for years, like his daddy before him. He never complains and he does his job which is more than I can say for a lot of mechs working here. Now Mr. Ratchet, I know I didn't hear you threaten to call the authorities, because if you do. Me and the members of the guide, from every mine in this distract will come after you. We protect our own."

Ratchet looked dumbfounded, and Ironhide gave a low whistle. In every trade the older members of the guide ruled, for a younger mech to be accepted into the guide was unheard of and they were fiercely protective of their members, so the threat that this mech laid was to be taken seriously. Longhaul continued. "And if you are worried about your bill, don't be. How much does he owe?"

"That's not the point.."

"How much?"

Ratchet calculated the cost, "120 credits."

Longhaul nodded and reached into his sub-space. When Barrier began to protest, Longhaul glared at him until he was silent. He pulled out a wad of bills and counted out 120 and thrust it into Ratchets hands. "Now Ratchet your business is concluded. If the sparkling take a turn for the worst Barrier will bring him in. But I think it will be best if you leave, now."

Ratchet looked at Barrier one last time before leaving with Ironhide. Barrier sighed with relief as they left. He thanked each of the old timers saving Longhaul for last.

"I don't know what to say Longhaul, I'll repay you as soon as I can"

Longhaul just shook his head, "Don't worry about it Barrier, you don't owe me anything. Your father saved my life one time down there in the mines, let's just say that this is a small repayment. It's the least we can do with the newest member of the guide."

Barrier was shocked; he thought Longhaul had just been bluffing about him being part of the guide. Longhaul just smiled at the look of amazement on the young mechs face.

Barrier allowed himself to be dragged to the nearest bar for a celebration drink, and he had his first shot of high grade. He went home that night with more hope than he had in a long time.

Prowl's dreams shifted after that and he fell into a dreamless recharge.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

Sorry for taking so long. I'll try to update sooner. Please Review!

This is a great day, I'm 18 today! June 22.


	15. Chapter 15

Prowl was awaken as the door was opened again, he caught a glimpse of Shockwave for only a second as he threw in the human, before the door closed once again.

The human lay on the ground breathing heavily, Prowl could hear his erratic heartbeat and noticed that the fingertips jumped every so often. The stench of burnt flesh reached Prowls nostril, he wondered what he should do when a sob broke the silence of the room.

Lennox drew his arms under his head and continued to sob, he had forgotten all about Prowl. Prowl sat silently as Lennox cried out his sorrows. Only when Lennox heard an intake of breath from the Autobot did he realize that he wasn't alone in the cell anymore. He gently raised his head and looked up into the Autobot's blue optics. They regarded each other for a moment, Will had expected to see pity in the optics, but was surprised to see understanding for what Lennox was going through.

Lennox broke the gaze first and managed to rise onto his elbows and knees, only to fall back down as his arms collapsed under his weight.

Prowl quickly reached down and gently picked him up, "Are you alright?"

Lennox glared up at Prowl suddenly angry, he shot straight up. "Do I fucking look like I'm alright. Would you be alright if you had major amounts of electricity run through your body" he demanded, as soon as it appeared, his anger melted away and he felt exhausted allowed himself to go limp in Prowl's hands.

Prowl regretted asking Lennox that, though he wasn't fazed at Lennox's anger, he had put up with Sunstreaker's temper on more than one occasion. "I apologize Major Lennox."

Lennox sighed "It's okay Prowl, sorry that I snapped at you. I'll be alright in a little bit.

Blockade headed towards Lennox's room with his food for the day, he wondered if he should tell Lennox that in a less than two weeks he would be free and be back with his family. The base was full of talk, apparently an Autobot had been brought to Megatron, but only the higher ups knew who he was. Blockade speculated with Barricade on who it was, but in the end they both agreed that whoever it was, was someone of great importance.

He turned the last corner and was surprised to see Megatron standing outside the door. Blockade hurriedly bowed his head, "Lord Megatron."

Megatron turned his optics to look at Blockade, "Blockade," he growled. "What are you doing here!" he demanded.

Blockade dared not to look up, "My Lord, I was charged by Shockwave to give the human food at least once a day."

Megatron started to chuckle, sending a shiver up Blockade's spine. "Your services are no longer needed Blockade, no one is to access this cell. The codes have been changed."

Blockade dared not question Megatron orders and only nodded. He turned around and left Megatron outside the cell. He was devastated, he couldn't leave Will, but there was no way that he could get to him. He would have to leave without Will. Barricade sensed his despair and sent an inquiring ping and Blockade told him the bad news.

I won't be able to bring Will. The codes to the door have been changed by Megatron himself.

Barricade was silent for a moment before he answered his twin. I'm sorry Blockade, but you knew that there was a chance you wouldn't be able to get him out. If it matters so much to you, when we escape you can contact the Autobots and tell them were the base is at. I think that most likely that Autobot prisoner that was brought in is probably been put in with the human. I bet you a cube of energon that it is Ironhide.

Yeah, I will take that bet, and when we are free I will contact the Autobots and tell them about Will.

Blockade felt immediately better after his talk with Barricade, he would save Will, but not the way he planned, he just hoped that he would hold on for a little while longer.

p-p-p-p-p-p-

Ironhide stared at the screen, an energon signal had popped out, a Decepticon energon signal. A thirst for revenge built in his spark. It was off the coast of California, and when Ironhide zoomed in the map he found the signal coming from a group of abandoned warehouses.

Get ready Decepticon scum, he was coming.

"Prime, I've got confirmed Decepticon contact in California. Permission to go after it"

Optimus regarded Ironhide, he had changed. He no longer joked around with the humans or with his fellow mechs. He only searched for energy signals, only taking time only to play with Annabelle or spend time with Sarah. He was Sarah's rock during this time, he went to all her appointments with Ratchet. He even arranged a memorial service for Will.

The day was appropriate, it was raining and every so often a peal of thunder could be heard. Every soldier on the base was in the main hanger. In the front of the room a table was present. The table was covered in an American flag, a pictures of Lennox covered the table. From pictures of when he was a kid, to when he and Epps joined the military, Sarah and his wedding day. And a few family pictures with Sarah and Annabelle and a few with Ironhide.

Everybody close to Will spoke, finally getting to say good-bye. Many a tear was shed from both humans and Autobots. Optimus hoped that this was what everybody needed to be able to move on.

Optimus knew that if he didn't approve of this, Ironhide would go out on his own and track this Decepticon down himself.

"Permission granted Ironhide, except the entire team will be going along."

Ironhide repressed a growl, a knew what game Optimus was playing at, but he nodded anyway. Just so long that Optimus didn't get in his way when he went after that 'Con.

-p-p-p—p—p

Barricade knew something was immediately wrong. The constant sound of traffic that could usually be heard was oddly silent. Not a whisper could be heard, and he knew that he was in big trouble. He turned when he heard the sound of engines, he turn around to see a yellow and red Lamborghinis racing towards him. "Slag"

Blockade immediately picked up on Barricade's distress. What wrong Barricade?

Autobots found me, got to go

Barricade didn't waste any time as he transformed down to his alt mode and drove for all he was worth, he didn't care if he looked like a coward, he didn't like his chances as the Autobots followed after him. Blockade was panicking over their bond, Barricade pushed him off to the side, concentrating on driving, his sensors told him that the Lambo's were closing in on him. As he broke through a window of the warehouse he stopped dead in his tracks, in front of him was a line of Autobots. He transformed slowly, looking at the Autobots in front of him, and taking notice of the ones that were coming up behind him.

Optimus stepped forward, "Barricade, stand down and we will not hurt you."

Barricade do it, don't be stupid warned Blockade over the bond. Barricade had allowed the bond to transmit what was being said. Barricade sent regret through the bond before he said.

Sorry Blockade, but I'm not going to be locked in a cell like that human

Barricade made a move like he was going to stand down, instead he split left, shots rang out behind him but he was safe as he ducked behind a warehouse. He was glad that he had taken his time to learn every path in his hide-out as he ran through the maze of buildings, the Autobots yelling behind him. He ran until he reached an open space with no more warehouse in sight.

"Gotcha" came a voice.

Barricade whipped around to see Ironhide fire a shot at him.

He felt the shot from Ironhide's cannon's tear through his chest. Pain, like an ocean wave crashed down on him, he clamped down on his twin bond, closing it tight like his bond with Prowl, something that he had never done before.

He felt himself falling to the ground, he landed with a crash. Warnings were flashing across his vision as he rolled onto his back. Bits of dust circled in front of his optics as they mixed with the rays of sunshine. The sky was so blue, with just wisps of cloud in it, until a shadow fell across his vision. He felt himself jerked up and he looked into the glacier optics of Ironhide, his hand was raised above him in preparation to plunge through his chest, to take out his spark out and crush it.

"Any last words Decepticon scum?"

Barricade said the first thing he could think of. "I like Ikes" He whispered, as the darkness began to dance across his vision.

He heard the voice of the Prime as he yelled out something. To Barricade it sounded like it was coming from a deep well.

"Ironhide I order you to stop!"

More 'Bots appeared around Barricade as they forcefully removed Ironhide before he could complete the deed. The face of Ratchet was the last things he saw before his systems went into statis lock.

p-p

Ten points to anyone that can tell me what that quote is from, the "I like Ikes." And sorry about the long wait, just got my first job. I'm a checker at my local grocery, and I hate it! I'm also going to start college Monday, urgh Hope you liked this chapter, please review!


	16. Chapter 16

"Get off me" yelled Ironhide, straining against Bumblebee, Jazz, Mirage, and Jolt. That 'Con needed to die, if he had only been a little faster, he could have crushed the spark.

"Ironhide, I order you to stand down" yelled Optimus as he came up. He turned to Ratchet as he brought out his tools and began to work on Barricade. "How bad is it?"

Ratchet paused. "It looks worse than it is. The shot missed everything major, I will just wield a few lines shut and finish up the rest once where back to base."

Optimus sighed as he looked at the Con, before he contacted Epps. "Epps, we have captured a Con, and are bringing him into custody."

"Roger that Optimus. We'll be at your position in 5."

"Optimus out."

Optimus turned to his men, Ironhide had been subdued and was now standing quietly. Optimus wondered what he was going to do with him. He knew what Ironhide was going through, but he was still the leader and he expected his direct orders to be followed.

"Bee, Ironhide, Jolt search the warehouses. I want to know why Barricade was here."

The three nodded, and they left to search the warehouses. By the time Epps had showed up they had reported back to Optimus that the warehouses were full of supplies, from energon to spare parts. Enough to keep one or two mechs alive for a couple of years.

Epps was surprised to find out who the mech was. "Isn't this the Con that Sam said tried to kill him to get the glasses."

"Yes, Barricade was the one who did that" answered Bee. "That was the last time I saw him on the battlefield since. He followed us on the highway to Mission City, but no one actually saw him at Mission City. He hasn't showed up on the radar till today."

Epps turned to look at Ironhide, "I never thought Ironhide would be that blood thirsty."

Optimus looked down at Epps, "I have only seen him like this one time before, when his wife was killed." Epps expected Optimus to elaborate, but no more explaination came, and Epps didn't ask. Everybody was just happy when they were back on the planes ready to get back to Diego Garcia. In the second plane Barricade lay on the floor, his hands handcuffed together, under careful watch.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p—p-p-p-p-p-p

Prowl knew that he wouldn't have to wait long for Megatron to keep his promise to break him. But he was still surprised when Will announced that Megatron was approaching. It amazed the Autobot that the human could tell the difference in vibrations of the footsteps of different mechs. Oddly, Will seemed more afraid of Shockwave than Megatron, Will had also admitted that he more scared of Scalpel than he was Megatron. Will sat himself in his corner as they heard the sound of the code being punched into the lock. Prowl prepared himself as the door opened to show the huge mech.

"Prowl, I have been waiting for this moment for a long time" growled Megatron.

Prowl remained silent and refused to look at the Decepticon Lord, Megatron just barred his fangs as he reached down with his claws and yanked the Autobot to his feet, ripping the shackles off his hands before dragging him out of the cell, heading towards Shockwave's lab.

The one-optic mech was nowhere to be seen when Megatron entered the lab. Prowl assumed that Megatron liked being alone when he broke a mech. Megatron dropped him suddenly, and before Prowl knew it Megatron had grabbed him by the throat. Prowl clawed at the hand that was chocking him, trying to get some air.

"Struggle is futile Prowl. By the end of this session you will be begging me to end your worthless life" whispered Megatron as he slammed Prowl down onto a berth, strapping Prowl down on a table, trapping his arms and legs under thick bands of steel. Megatron smiled as Prowl struggled against the bonds and messaged Soundwave.

:Soundwave, I want to send another message to the Autobots, do it:

:Yes My Lord, stand by:

p-p-p-p

Optimus was filling out some paper work concerning Barricade when Bumblebee came rushing in. "Sir, we have a problem!"

"What is it Bumblebee?" demanded Optimus.

"Soundwave hacked us again, Megatron is demanding your presence. He says he has a message for you."

Optimus forgot all about his paper work and rushed to the war room, where everybody was gathered in front of the main computer, glaring at who was on the screen.

"Ah brother, how wonderful it is that you can join us!" said Megatron, baring his teeth in a smile.

"Megatron, what do you want" demand Optimus, frowning at his brother.

Megatron's smile disappeared. "Is that how you greet your only family, Optimus? I thought mother taught you better. Here I was going to tell you that I found something that belongs to you, something you've been missing."

Optimus froze, a bad feeling creeping over him. "What do you mean Megatron?"

Megatron just winked at Optimus before turning the camera. "You wouldn't believe what my men found wandering all alone in the forest, the poor thing was lost" said Megatron in a mock concerned voice, focusing the camera on Prowl. "You're second in command Prowl."

Prowl raised his eyes to look at his comrades. Everyone was there, Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, and little Bumblebee. Along with a lot of different looking humans, all were staring at him. He refused to look down, or cower as Megatron walked towards him.

"Let him go Megatron" demanded Optimus.

"Now why would I do that Optimus, when I can have so much fun with him?" With a mad grin, Megatron sunk his claws through Prowl's armor like it was butter, laughing at the screams that issued from Prowl's throat. He wanted to show his brother that he held Prowls life in his hands, and so he began to tear of pieces of Prowls chest armor, throwing the pieces aside when he was done. He had just pulled back a piece of metal that exposed Prowls entire chest when he paused in what he was doing. "What the," he whispered in disbelief, just loud enough for the Autobots to hear, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. And then he began to chuckle, before he turned to look at this brother. "Optimus, your second-in command has been keeping something hidden."

He moved out of the way to reveal to show Prowl's spark, and next to it a sparkling chamber. Ratchet stared at it with disbelief. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked aloud. He couldn't believe he had never seen it before today. He searched his mind and realized that he never ever saw Prowl's spark. He and all the Autobots just looked at Prowl not believing what he saw.

Prowl refused to look at them, he wanted to kill Megatron for exposing his second biggest secret. Megatron continued to laugh madly, long after Prowl had passed out from the pain, and the sudden loss of energon.

"I thought more of your SIC, Optimus. So weak, and yet he acted so much like a Decepticon. Hiding that from even the best medic in the world, you must feel like a fool Ratchet to let something like that escape your notice for so long."

With that Megatron left the room, leaving Prowl exposed in front of his fellow Autobots. Jazz looked at his closest friend, he thought they had told each other everything, it seemed like he was wrong. He couldn't help but wonder what else Prowl never told him, and what stuff he had made up.

"Prowl, why do you have a sparkling chamber?" whispered Ratchet as the screen went black. "What have you been hiding."

o-o

Megatron's plans were coming together, first the human, and know Prowl. He knew that he would have to make a trip to Cybertron to get another piece of his plan into place.

:Soundwave: he messaged.

:Yes Lord Megatron?: replied Soundwave.

:Soundwave I am placing you in charge of the base for the next day. There is some business that I need to attend to:

:Soundwave acknowledges:

Megatron cut the connection and headed out to the outside of the base. It was time to make a visit to Cybertron.

p-p-p-p-flashback-p-p-p-p-pp-

Barrier sat with the audience as he watched proudly as his brothers walked across the stage to receive their high school diplomas.

Barrier walked home alone that night, allowing the Twins to go to some graduation parties. He couldn't believe that his boys were all grown up. They were the two of the biggest mechs in their class, a fact the Barrier was proud about. He wished his parents could see them now, his mother would be crying that her little mechs were growing up, while his father would just give a small smile that Barrier knew meant he was so proud.

Cybertron was becoming increasingly dangerous, a civil war was threatening to break out. A mech named Megatron was leading a group he called Decepticons, he speeches were moving, calling for equality for all mechs. Another group backed the Prime, the great inventor Sentinal. Fights were breaking out all over the planet. Barrier himself backed Sentinal, not trusting the gleam that Megatron got when he began to speak, it seemed like a madness lurked under the surface.

"Barricade, Blockade are you coming?" yelled a student from behind them.

Barricade and Blockade gazed at Barrier, Blockade putting on his best puppy eyes, Barrier laughed.

"Go on, have a little fun you two, it's your big day" assured Barrier, "But get home before 2."

"We will, thanks Barrier" they cried before running to catch up with their friends. Barrier just shook his head and headed back to the apartment, keeping a wary eye out for rebels. The apartment was silent as he walked in.

Barrier didn't start to worry until the clock struck 2:30. The twins were never late, they always came home on time. He tried to contact them through the bond, but they didn't answer. He began to pace in the apartment as the clock traveled on to 3, 3:30, and finally 4 before they stumbled in, reeking of high grade and giggling like mad mechs.

"Where have you two been!" demanded Barrier.

"Barrier, we just went to a Decepticon rally after the party, you should have heard Megatron speak. It was so inspiring, you should have been there!" exclaimed Barricade as he sat heavily in a chair as Blockade lay down on the couch humming a little tune that sounded like 1000 bottles of high grade on the wall.

"I thought we agreed that we wouldn't listen to any of that. I don't want either of you getting caught up in this fight."

"Why not Barrier, Megatron is right, the world needs to be shaken up."

"Not in the way he's talking about. Maybe the world needs to change but not through a blood bath" replied Barrier.

"Maybe that's what needs to be done, Prime's not doing anything. Cybertron been in the same rut for more than 100 vorns" challenged Barricade, appearing to get over his drunkenness. Blockade stopped humming also seeming to get over his drunkenness.

"Do you think Megatron will change any of that, what can he do beside disturb the peace we have?"

"At least Megatron is offering equality for all mechs Barrier!" yelled Barricade slamming his fist into the table.

"But at what cost Cade, starting a civil war will lead to nothing" answered Barrier in his calmest voice.

"How do you know that, I don't know about you but I don't want to spend the rest of my life drilling for steel like you!"

Barrier had enough. "Do you think I like working in the steel mines? Do you? You don't know about anything of the sacrifices I've made for you two. I never got to graduate; I had to get a job to support Mom. I had to endure getting my hard earned money stole from me. I had to go hungry for weeks so that you two had enough to fill your tanks. Every day I work my hardest to earn money for this family, by risking my life in the same mines that killed Dad!" yelled Barrier, finally losing his temper. Though as soon as it was out of his mouth he instantly regretted it, as Barricade's optics flashed in anger and hurt.

"We never asked you to do any of that. And don't worry, we won't be a burden for you any longer" yelled Barricade. "Come on Blockade were leaving!"

Blockade looked between his Twin and the mech who raised him. He felt his spark breaking, he knew that he would have to make a choice, and it was that he would have to follow his other half.

Barrier knew what Blockade was about to do, so he sent him a message privately. _It's alright Blockade, do what you have to do, just remember that I will always love you and be proud of you._

Blockade smiled slightly at his brother, before turning and leaving with his twin out of the apartment. Barrier resisted the urge to follow them; he had to respect their decision. He hoped that they would be back, but his hopes were dashed when he fell to his knees in pain as the bond he shared with his brothers was sealed shut. He couldn't feel a whisper of the bond, as hard as he pushed on it, it didn't open back up. He felt his body go stiff as he glitched, and that was the last thing he knew.

The next day, Barrier didn't go to work, he waited and prayed that they would come, periodically glitching from the closed bonds. When it was clear that the twins were not coming back Barrier did what he thought he would never do. He gave his two week notice at the mine and moved out of his parents apartment and joined the Autobots. But he didn't join as Barrier, he joined as Prowl a native from Praxtion, a mech who had no family and was ready to fight.

He rose quickly through the Autobots ranks as the war started, at each battle he always kept an optic out for his brothers. The first time he saw one of them since that day was down the barrel of his gun. It was Barricade, he looked so different. Red optics scanned around, instead of the normal blue ones.

"Barricade?" he whispered as he lowered his gun instinctually reaching for the bond to be denied again. Barricade's head snapped to look at Prowl, shock in his face.

"Barrier" he heard Barricade say, before bombs began to explode around them.

Prowl jumped forward, knocking Barricade to the ground, covering him as the bombs exploded all around them. He felt pieces of shrapnel enter his armor, but he made sure that Barricade was covered up completely. He felt a sharp sting near his head and his world went black.

Barricade felt Barrier go slack above him as the shelling came to an end. He was gently rolled Barrier off of him and began to check him over for injury. He had multiple pieces of shrapnel imbedded in his armor, a large piece stuck near the back of his helm, and it was leaking energon badly. Taking out his emergency kit, he attempted to stop the bleeding, while telling Blockade everything. He had been shocked when he heard his name and to look up and see Barrier peering at him down the barrel of the gun.

He ignored the battle that was going on around him, as he attended to Barrier wounds. He wanted to say so much to his brother, wanting to tell him that he was right. Joining the Decepticons was wrong, that everyday Megatron grew more insane. He wished that he could go back to the days when he could run behind Barrier and Barrier would shield him from the world.

He pulled out of his thoughts as a roar sounded from the battlefields. "Decepticons, retreat!"

Barricade looked up to see a wave of Autobots streaming over the Decepticon line and soon would become overrun. He would have to move quickly in order not to get shot or captured.

He gently pulled Barrier under an overhang on the ridge they were at, making sure that he would be safe from any incoming fire and easy to find. He hastily pulled out a spare datapad and jolted down a quick message and stored it in a compartment that Barrier had developed to hide his wages.

"Stop Decepticon" roared a voice, Barricade looked up to see a small squadron of Autobots heading towards him, he didn't waste any time, he caste one last look at Barrier before leaving him as shots rang out around him.

"Damn I missed him" growled Ironhide as they topped the ridge to see the black Decepticon running away.

"You can't get them all, but there will be a next time" assured Chromia as she stared at the retreating form, "Though why didn't he run when the Decepticon's retreated? Why was he just standing here?"

"I think I know" commented Jazz nodding downwards. Ironhide leaned over to see a pair of peds under them.

Chromia immediately jumped down and inspected the mech. "He's one of ours, filthy Con must have been getting ready to finish him off!"

"Well we better get him to Ratchet" said Ironhide as he climbed down next to her and inspected the bot. "He appears to be okay, got some shrapnel in him, but nothing major."

Jazz wondered away from the two and squatted down on the ground studying the story that had been left behind. There was a small pile of shrapnel on the ground covered in energon. Indents on the ground told him that the Con knelt down next to the bot, and appeared to have dragged the soldier under the overhang in the first place. To Jazz it seemed like the Con had made sure the Bot was safe before he ran away to avoid capture.

"Jazz are you coming or not?" yelled Ironhide, he was carrying the wounded soldier in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm coming" he yelled following Chromia and Ironhide back to base.

The Med Bay was full as they walked in, but all major surgeries were finished with and the minor surgeries were being dealt with.

Ratchet appeared from the back room, rubbing energon off his hands his optics immediately went to the large black mech in the room. "Ironhide, you better not be injured" he warned. "I'm not putting you rusty arse back together again."

Ironhide chuckled, "No Ratch, just found this mech on the battlefield, got some shrapnel in him and he hasn't woken up since we found him."

Ratchet immediately walked over and took the mech from Ironhide taking him back to the room that he had just walked out of. He set the mech down on the berth and scanned him, as the three that found him stood by watching.

"I'm assuming you did the field dressing Chromia," commented Ratchet as he checked the wields that he had detected.

Chromia looked at Ratchet strangely, "No Ratchet, I didn't field dress his wounds, and neither did Jazz or Hide."

Ratchet looked up at the three. "Someone did, he couldn't have did this to his self, it is physical impossible" he showed them the wound at the base of the neck, it was neatly patched.

Ironhide shook his head, "Ratchet there was no one near this guy except for a Con."

"Well it appears that that Con saved this 'Bots life" commented Ratchet as he began to remove the rest of the shrapnel that was still lodged in his armor and door wings.

l-l-l-l

Prowl groggily woke up, he struggled to remember what happened, and it came rushing back, Barricade, the shelling, and the sharp pain in the back of his neck. He raised a hand to rub the back of his neck as he sat up.

"Ah, good your awake" came a voice that Prowl recognized from his past. He turned to see Ratchet in the door way. He had heard there was a Ratchet in the med-bay, but he hoped it wasn't the same one, apparently he wasn't so lucky. He focused back on Ratchet when he continued to speak. "You're lucky, couple of inches higher and you would be processor dead."

Prowl nodded and looked around, "How did I get here?"

"You were brought in by Chief Weapon Specialist Ironhide, his spark-mate Chromia, and Chief of Special Op. Jazz. Found you about to be finished off by a Con. Soldier…"

"Captain, Captain Prowl" he answered, he twitched his door wings nervously, he was still getting used to having them out in the open instead of the compartment he kept them in for so long. "Did the Con get away?" He prayed that the answer was no.

Ratchet nodded, "Yes he did, Captain Prowl." Ratchet paused for a second, "Prowl" he murmured, he had heard that name recently. "I've heard of you. Rumor is that you have quite the processor for strategy, you have even been mentioned to Sentinal and Optimus Prime."

Prowl stared at Ratchet in disbelief, he had been mentioned to the Primes, he couldn't believe that he had been given that honor. Ratchet had to smile at the young mech dumbfound expression, before he frowned. He had never seen this mech before, but he seemed familiar to Ratchet, he shrugged it off. He began to clean some surgical tools.

"You are free to go, most of your wounds were treated before you arrived here". Prowl slowly got up and nodded at Ratchet before leaving the med-bay. Ratchet reflected as Prowl walked away, that Prowl didn't question who had treated him.

Prowl slowly made his way out of the med-bay, his mind racing with the information that Barricade must have been the one to repair him, or else Ratchet would have told him the name of the Autobot that saved him so that he could thank him. He was thinking so had that he nearly ran into a small silver mech heading into the Bay.

"Woah, sorry there bro. Good to see you up" greeted the silver mech, who slapped Prowl on the shoulder. Prowl stared blankly at the mech before him, he wondered who this was, he never saw him before. The silver mech seemed to pick up on Prowls confusion and smiled, flipping up his visor. "I guess I never introduced myself, names Jazz" he said, holding out his hand.

"Prowl" he returned shaking the offered hand. He didn't know it then, but in that moment he had meet what was to be his closet friend he ever had. Jazz was the only one that he ever came close to ever telling his secrets to.

Latter when he was alone in his room, he found the data pad that Barricade had left.

_Dear Barrier, Blockade wanted me to tell you that he misses you and so do I.-Barricade._

It was the last time Prowl had contact with either twin for close to 5 vorns. In that time, he had been promoted and he served close to Optimus as a strategist and keeper of the brig. Also in that time a pair of twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had entered the ranks. They reminded Prowl so much of his brothers, that he had series of spark attacks when he saw them doing something so familiar. He managed to trick Ratchet into thinking it was a logic glitch. The Lambo twins were never far from Prowl, something that they never knew why. In truth, Prowls spark was reaching for the twin bond, and there sparks reacted to Prowls at an unknown level, comforting it.

It also led the twins to prank Prowl more than anyone else, which triggered the spark attacks. Little did they know that each attack was stronger than the last, more painful each time. Though he never resented them for all the pranks, it brought a little joy to his life. And he secretly protected Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, saving them from Ironhide and Ratchet's life by putting them in the brig. Watching their backs in battle and he was the one that carried them back to their rooms on the nights they drank themselves into unconscious.

It was a normal day, or that what Prowl thought it would be. He was working in the brig when Ironhide came walking in dragging a prisoner. Prowl had to hid his shock as he recognized the mech, it was Blockade.

"Prowl, put this Con in the brig. I need to report back to Optimus immediately."

Prowl nodded, keeping his face calm. "Of course Ironhide."

But as soon as Ironhide was gone, Prowl automatically switched the camera's off in the brig and knelt by his brother's side and released the handcuffs.

"Blockade, come on wake up" he said lowly, shaking him.

Blockade's eyes snapped open as he lunged at Prowl wrapping his hands around Prowls throat.

"Autobot scum" hissed Blockade as he glared into the Autobots optics. Surprisingly the Autobot was calm and just rested his hands on Blockade's arm and managed to choke out a strangled 'Blockade.'

Block recognized that voice, he immediately let go as if he had been burned. "Barrier?" he whispered as the mech leaned over and coughed to get his breath back. When he sat back up he was smiling at Blockade and nodded.

"It's Prowl now, little brother" he managed before Blockade tackled him in a hug.

"We've missed you Prowl" whispered Blockade, Prowl chuckled.

"I've missed you to Blockade. But you need to get out of here now, before Prime and Ironhide come."

Blockade broke away from the hug and realized where he was for the first time. He then turned back to Prowl confusion written on his face. "Your letting me go, won't you get in trouble?"

Prowl smiled slightly and shook his head, "We may be on different sides but you're still my little brother. I don't want the mechs I call my friends to interrogate you. Now go down the left hallway, second door from the end is the exit. You better hurry before Ironhide returns, the camera's will be shut off."

Blockade shook his head, "No, they will realize that you did it."

Prowl just laughed, "Blockade, I'm supposed to protect you. And they will never know that I let you go if knock me unconscious."

Blockade looked horrified at Prowl. "I can't"

Prowl put his hands on Blockade's shoulders and looked into the optics that used to look like his mother's and know were red. "Blockade, do this and get out of here."

Blockade's optics switched back to blue for just a moment before he nodded.

"Thanks Prowl" he whispered. With great reluctance Blockade knocked his brother out and fled. No one ever suspected that Prowl had let him go. On and off the battlefield Prowl tried his best to make sure that they were safe.

If anyone suspected Prowl was hiding something, the only physical mark was his 'glitches.'

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-end of flashback-p-p-p-p-p—p—p-p-p

Barricade woke up on a small berth, it took him a moment for his last memories to come rushing back and he realized that he was probably in the Autobot brig. He lay as still as possible, as every little movement caused pain to shoot through his frame.

"It's just like a 'Con to come and ruin our nice brig" came a sarcastic voice. Cade turned his head to see the Lambo's in the next cell. Seeing them sent a pained pang through Cade's twin bond. He decided to keep the bond closed, it felt so strange to be truly alone.

"How true Sides, you think that they would have disposed of the trash" growled Sunstreaker.

"Shut it you two," snapped a voice. Barricade turned towards the door of his cell, to see the Autobot Medic Ratchet outside his cell, with a first aid kit in his hand. Cade quickly sat up, ignoring the flash of white-hot pain that flooded through his systems. If Ratchet was here to fix him, he could guess again, there was no way in pit he was opening his chest armor.

Ratchet glared at Barricade, surprised to see him sit up so suddenly, he was even more surprised when he began to inch away further away from him as he began to open his door. His thoughts were interrupted by the twins.

"Ratchet are you seriously going to fix him!" demanded Sunstreaker.

"Yes, why don't you just let him suffer, maybe if we're lucky he'll offline himself" added on Sides.

Ratchet growled as he punched in the code to the cell once again. "Because, he's the only chance we have to finding him, he needs to be alive."

The Lambo twins glared at Ratchet, but became silent as Ratchet entered the cell. Barricade had edge as far as he could be in the little cell. No way was Ratchet fixing his chest, seeing his spark, to find out that he was a twin. Ratchet just glared at the 'Con, who had crossed his arms and was glaring back.

"We can do this the easy way Barricade, or the hard way, your choice."

Barricade didn't answer, just narrowed his optics and shook his head. Ratchet just sighed as the twins snickered in the background. He rummaged in his bag, his hand closing on his new gun, he quickly pulled it out and shot at Barricade. Cade couldn't avoid it in the tiny cell, the bullet sunk deep into his neck. Barricade grabbed at his neck, and felt a long shaft where the bullet went in, pulling it out he realized it was more like a dart. Long and slim with a pom-pom at the end. He looked at Ratchet not understanding, until the dart fell from his unresponsive hands. Barricade tried to move his arms, his legs, he couldn't move!

Ratchet smiled as he put the gun away. "Gift from the humans, called a tranquilizer gun. This formula paralyzes, you from the neck down, it's been quite useful" commented Ratchet as he began setting out his tools. Barricade began to panic, as Ratchet turned heading towards him. Ratchet stopped short as he saw absolute fear fill Cade's optics.

"Barricade," he said as soothingly as he could. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to fix you up." He continued forward, reaching for the clasps that would open Cade's chest armor.

"NO," yelled Barricade throwing his head back. "Get away from me!"

Ratchet and even the Lambos stared at Cade, they never heard such fear in a Cons voice. Ratchet shook his head, whatever Cade was afraid of; it was under his chest armor. Ratchet didn't wait any longer as he ignored Cade's complaints and released the catches and pulled open the armor.

He stared at what he saw before him, he heard the twin gasps in shock behind him, for the second time in a day he was shocked at what he saw in a mech's chest. Where Barricade's spark should be, was half of a spark, which meant Barricade was a split-spark twin.

:Optimus, we have a situation with Barricade, get down here now:

:Is it serious?:

:It changes some things:

Ratchet looked at Barricade who refused to meet his optics. "I take it that Megatron doesn't know."

He began to work on the wound, Ironhide's shot had torn some wires and severed energon lines but nothing to serious.

"No, he doesn't" replied Barricade softly. Ratchet looked at Barricade a moment for a second before continuing on with his work in silence until Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz arrived.

"What is it Ratchet" asked Optimus as he entered the cell.

"This" said Ratchet moving out of the way for the three new bot's to see Cade's spark. Optimus looked at it with shock .

"Does…"

"No, he says Megatron doesn't know."

Optimus looked at Barricade, who was focusing on something on his armor. How could Cade hide this from Megatron for so long. With the twins under his command, you could tell they were brothers. "I am surprised that my brother doesn't know of you existence."

Cade snorted, "Let's just say we listened for once in our sorry lives."

"Meaning what" asked Jazz curiously.

"Our guardian told us not to reveal it to either side, we would just get used. Should have listened to him when told us that Megatron was mad, and if we had to join a side, choose the Autobots like he did. But I don't think that's the type of information you want to hear." He said as he looked up at the four, he was shocked by the look in Ironhide's optics. He expected anger, or disgust to show, instead no emotion showed in the crystal blue orbs, cold as ice, not even hated could be seen as he gazed at Barricade.

"Indeed it isn't, we want to know were the Decepticon base is located" said Optimus.

"Why would I tell you that, so that you can rescue that human?" asked Barricade.

Everything went still, even Ratchet stop repairing Cade to stare at him.

"Megatron has another human?" Optimus turned to look at his officers. "It must be Megatron's next move after he executes Prowl."

Barricade snapped his head to look at Prime, the Lambo's caught the movement and saw a fresh fear flash through his eyes. A mask of indifference flashed into place when Prime turned around.

"So let me get this straight Prime, you want me to give you the location to the base so you can rescue this 'Prowl' what's so special about him."

Barricade was praying that it was a different Prowl, another Autobot with the same name.

"Yes, I do. Prowl is my second in command."

Barricade didn't say nothing, he didn't know what to say. He did the only thing he could think of. He offlined his optics and pretended to go into statice. Ratchet knew immediately that he hadn't, but he let it go.

"He's gone into statice, he probably won't be online again until this evening."

Optimus nodded, "Very well, we shall return later. Hopefully Primus willing Barricade will help us, and help bring Prowl home, and rescue the human."

Everyone except Ratchet who was still not down stayed, along with the twins who were still serving their time. Ratchet continued to tinker, while covering up the fact that he was taking a vial of energon, if this guardian was somehow related to Barricade and had ever been in his med-bay he should be in the system, maybe Ratchet could find out who it was and guilt Barricade into telling them where the base was. When he had enough he packed up all his tools and left .

Barricade waited an hour before he powered up an optic, the drug had worn off and he was able to move again. He sat up on the berth rubbing his face, he longed to open the twin bond and consult Blockade, but he wasn't going to put his twin into danger. But he couldn't lose Prowl, he would never forgive himself.

"I knew he was faking, what did I tell you Sides, you owe me 20 credits."

Barricade just pulled his hands away to stare at the red and yellow mechs, he'd forgotten about them, they hadn't made a single sound since Optimus had left.

"Sure Sunstreaker, you know it makes me wonder why he pulled the fainting act after he learned who the Autobot was; it seems suspicious."

Cade acted like he hadn't heard them, he put his elbows on his legs and let his head drop into his hands.

Meanwhile, Ratchet was cleaning his med-bay while he ran Barricade's energon through Ratchet's entire database that consisted of every patient he ever treated before and during the war. He quit when he heard a beep, signaling that a match had been found, he paused when the machine beeped 5 more times. He pulled up the screen. What he saw caused him to wonder if he had glitched, his processors struggled to take in what he was seeing. The two oldest samples he had indicated that they were Barricade's creators. He remembered both of them, the mech Steelmine, Ratchet had worked hard to save him. He remembered that Steelmine had whispered that it was his last day before he flat-lined.

Ratchet had tried everything but the damage had been too great and he had lost him. When he looked at the second result he was even more surprised at who the femme was. He had confirmed Steeldreams pregnancy, she had been so excited. Ratchet realized that due to the timeline that the sparkling he had confirmed must have been Barricade and his twin. He had heard of her passing, but he also had heard that she had lost the sparkling.

He turned his attention back to the other three files. He opened the next one and hit pay dirt, it was Barricade's twin, Blockade. He remembered treating the sparkling for a shot leg; he also treated the cousin Barrier for rust the same day. He turned to the next two files and opened the next two files, and almost glitched.

He immediately moved all the files onto a data pad and ran towards Optimus's office, blowing past mechs and humans alike. Optimus was startled when Ratchet came bursting through the door.

"Ratchet what has happened?" demanded Optimus before Ratchet could speak. Ratchet wordlessly handed over the data pad. Optimus looked at the information on the screen and then back to Ratchet. "Are you positive?"

"Yes Optimus, Prowl is Barricade's and his twin's older brother."

p-p-p-p-p

Barricade hadn't moved from his position in the brig when the sound of hurried footsteps reached him. He slowly raised his head, as it got closer, the twins in the next cell perked up at the sound. All optics were on the door, moments before it was slammed open and the group from before came in. They all stopped in front of his cell and stared at him, Cade felt like a freak show as they continued to stare.

He glared back, as a feeling of impending doom filled him, Optimus took one last look at the data pad in his hands and then back at Cade before he began to speak.

"Barricade, Ratchet has found something interesting."

He offered the pad to Cade through the bars, who gently took it. He glanced down at what was displayed on the screen and froze. His optics looked at the words, but he did not see them, he could only stare at the pictures of himself, Blockade, Prowl/Barrier, and his parents.

The Autobots watched Barricade freeze as he stared at the screen, the twins were the only ones looking confused as they strained to see what the pad said.

"Is this true?" asked Optimus. Barricade snorted and gently laid down the pad.

Barricade looked up at set the pad aside, "It seems like you already know the answer Prime."

"I want to hear it from you"

Barricade sighed and closed his optics, "Fine, I'll say it. Prowl is my older brother..." The Lambo twins took one look at Barricade processing the information seconds before they keeled over, glitching. Ratchet shook his head and vented before going over to check the Lambo twins over. The Autobots couldn't help but notice the family resemble once they knew to look for it. "…and Blockade is my twin" finished Barricade.

Something clicked for Ironhide, when he heard this. "That day back on Cybertron when I captured that prisoner, his designation was Blockade. That was your twin and Prowl released him didn't he!"

Barricade nodded. "Yes he did, he always protected us, even when we joined the other side of the war. He protected me from shells the first time we meet on the battlefield and Jazz and you found him later as I was patching him up. He helped Blockade escape from the Autobots before you could interrogate him. He has watched out for us all our lives."

"How old where you when your mother passed?" asked Ratchet as he came back from checking the Lambo twins.

"I'd say about 10 earth minutes." Ratchet stared at Barricade. He thought that they would have been at least a few days old before Steeldreamer passed. "Our mother put her carrying hold into Prowl's chest, she knew that she wouldn't survive the birth, so she entrusted her twelve vorn old with the responsibility."

Jazz looked at Barricade shocked. "Prowl took care of you since he was twelve."

Cade nodded, "Yes, he was the only one that looked out for us. Our mother refused to open the bond with us when we were born. Prowl was the only ones we bonded to, he was our mother, father, and older brother all in one."

Ratchet processor's began to work over time, as he calculated the strain that would put on Prowl's spark, and something finally made sense to him. "His logic glitch, wasn't a glitch" he said slowly. "He usually only glitched around the Lambo twins, or when somebody did something stupid, and he could pass it off as a logic glitch. With that much strain on his spark from having such important bonds closed would cause spark attacks. Every time he glitched, having spark attacks…which means he programed his systems to display it as a logic glitch. Which no one would question with his Praxian background. The fragger, he is going to get an ear full when I get my hands on him," vented Ratchet, "That bot is too smart for his own good."

Cade scoffed as he stood up and leaned against the bars looking at Ratchet, "Of course he's smart. He had to be in order to survive our neighborhood. It always amazed me that you Autobots are all about freedom and equality, protecting the innocent, yet where were any of you when the gangs almost beat my brother to death because he wouldn't give up his hard earned credits, when he went days, sometimes weeks without a drop of energon just so Blockade and I would have enough to eat. If the war had never began, those crimes would still be happening today, the rich would only think of themselves and mechs like my brother would still be in the steel mines, drilling a living out of the dirt to make the rich only richer. Did anyone of you ever go down in those mines, as the humans would say, it was hell on earth, many a good mech died in those mines for just a few credits a day. Hell the only reason that we joined Megatron was because he promised that all mechs would be equal when we won the war. Yet here we are, on a planet that isn't ours, while our planet dies. This war was nothing but endless slaughter."

These words weighed heavy on Optimus, because he knew that they were true. "Why didn't you leave my brother when you realized that he never intended to keep his word?"

Barricade stared at Optimus, before he threw his head back and laughed, a dry hollow laugh, devoid of any emotion. "Cleary the great Optimus Prime hasn't seen what Megatron does to deserters, it's even worse than what he does to his traitors."

"Yet you were going to leave, we found your stockpile of supplies" stated Jazz.

Barricade glared at Hide, "That was before he shot me."

"And before you learned about Prowl" murmured Ironhide speaking up again. Barricade hunched his shoulders as the words struck home.

"And before I learned about Prowl" whispered Barricade more to himself than the Autobots as he turned away to stare out the window. "I can't let him die, not the way Shockwave and Megatron are sure to be planning. He did everything for us, and never complained."

"Will you tell us were the base is?" asked Optimus gently. Barricade slowly turned around and nodded. Prime motioned for Jazz to open the door. Barricade took a death breath and cautiously exited the cell. He followed Prime out of the room, Hide, Jazz, Ratchet, and the Lambo's who had woken up also followed. Barricade felt so out of place with all the blue optics and red symbols.

The humans all stared as they walked past, some looking nervous, while others glared at the 'Con. He tried to ignore it, he had gotten plenty of stares in his life. Optimus lead Barricade into the war room, Barricade stared at the technology in the room. The Decepticons didn't have much in the way of technology, usually just depending on Soundwave for information. On the big screen, Optimus pulled up a map of the world.

"Where?"

Barricade stepped forward eyeing the map. He raised a single claw and pointed to the middle of Canada. "I would need a more detailed map, but this is approximately where it is."

Jazz whistled, "Neva would 'ave guessed Canada. But it makes sense; Canada is loaded with insolated spots. Unless a plane flew directly over them, no one would ever know that their base was there."

Mirage stepped forward from the consul he had been at, "How many buildings?" he asked.

"There are two main ones, but both go into the cliffs they are situated against. Only Megatron knows how far each reach, only he has access to every section."

"Where is Prowl held?" asked Optimus.

Barricade hesitated, "I'm not sure which Hanger, but Blockade said to me earlier that a mech was put in the same hanger as the human. But unfortunately, Megatron personally changed the code to the door and I don't know if he is still there."

"How did Blockade not know that Prowl was said mech?" demanded Sides, Sunny seconded him.

"Because Megatron, Soundwave, and Shockwave were the only ones who were privy to that information. Blockade hasn't even been allowed to enter that Hanger since he arrived, not even to take care of the human like he was doing before this."

"How long has Megatron had this human?" asked Prime suddenly.

Barricade looked at Prime funny, confusion on his face. "Shouldn't you already know this?"

"Why would we know this?" demanded Ratchet, "We didn't know anything about it until you told us."

Barricade looked at Ratchet and then at Prime and slowly at Ironhide. "But, he's Ironhide's charge. Shouldn't you know how long ago that Lennox was captured?"

The room went absolutely silent, so silent that a pin could be dropped and it would have been heard, as everyone stared at Barricade, tension filling the air.

Barricade took a small step back, feeling that he had crossed a line. "What…"

Suddenly he was on the floor staring into the business end of Ironhide's cannon, as he was held down by his throat. The ice optics where now filled with fire.

"Lies, Will is dead. I watched him die, now you have the odacity to say that he's alive!"

Ironhide tightened his grip around Barricade's throat, Cade struggled, using both hands to try to get Hide's hands off his neck.

"Ironhide let him go!" yelled Ratchet, as Jazz and Mirage tried to pry Ironhide off, but Ironhide just shook them off. Barricade's system screamed for air, his struggles were becoming weaker and weaker. Suddenly the weight of Ironhide flew off of him and he was able to breathe again. He lay on the ground gasping, struggling to pull in air into his systems. Ratchet's face appeared above his face.

"Just breathe Barricade," he said gently, helping him into the sitting position. Ironhide was on his arse, Prime standing over him.

"Ironhide stand down," ordered Prime, "I will not tell you again, understood!"

Ironhide just growled getting to his feet glaring at Barricade. Satisfied that Ironhide wouldn't do anything Optimus turned back to Barricade. "My apologizes Barricade, but you must be mistaken. Colonel Lennox has been dead for almost two months."

Barricade gently began to stand up, Ratchet hovered near his side to make sure he didn't fall, until he stood tall in front of Prime. "It is you who is mistaken Prime."

"Mistaken" cried out Ironhide, he walked over to the main computer and punched in a code. The map of the world disappeared and the face of Megatron appeared, followed by the video of Lennox's death. After it was done Barricade glanced at Ironhide, who stood with his helm bowed, when he raised his optics to Barricades. The blank look was back in them, before they grew sad. "It is impossible for me to be mistaken 'Con" his voice rough with held back emotion.

Barricade said nothing, knowing that they wouldn't believe him if he argued with him, they needed proof. He carefully walked to the main computer, stopping next to Ironhide. He brought out his wrist cable and plugged it into the computer. Cade then concentrated on all his memories of the human and the ones that Blockade had sent him and started with earliest ones.

The Autobots watched in silence, not believing what they were seeing. It was defiantely Will that they were watching, as they watched each clip they could see the once proud man, become more beaten down, more injuries always appearing. His voice was rough and quiet, the twinkle of laughter that could always be seen was gone. Feeling that he had convinced the Autobots, Barricade gently cut the connection and disconnected himself from the computer.

Ironically it was Bumblebee who found his voice first. "Why has Megatron kept him alive, and why did he convince us that he was dead?"

"Because" softly said Barricade, "At first Shockwave wanted to study him, now he wants to kill him in front of your optics before he does the same to the Autobots."

"Well that ain't going to happen" snarled Sunstreaker and Sideswipe popping their knuckles.

"Indeed Autobots, the stakes couldn't be any higher. We will have to move quickly, two lives hang in the balance" spoke Prime.

p—p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

Megatron looked at the once proud planet of Cybertron. It made him angry to know that Prime had allowed a mere human boy to destroy the All Spark, the one thing that could have rebuilt their planet to its former glory, without the Fallen's knowledge. Which was lost when Prime killed him.

He fired at the remains of Iacon to vent his anger as he flew past, before flying towards Koan. The city looked the same as it did when the planet was flourishing. Megatron flew to his headquarters, the last battle's plans were still pined on the wall, showing the fraction's position and the location of the All Spark.

Megatron ignored the plans and headed to his personal quarters. No one was ever allowed in his personal rooms. No one except a few femmes could say they knew how it looked. And it looked exactly as he saw it the last time. He knelt down to the floor and ran his claw through the seam, and smiled when he heard a soft click. Backing away, he waited for the floor to open to reveal a dark tunnel. He had these tunnels built years before he started the war, needless to say the mechs that had helped him were dead. Their energon was mixed with the cement that held the bricks together.

Every few feet off the main tunnel were rooms filled with the treasures of Cybertron, riches taken from the wealthiest families of Cybertron, along with stores of energon, and his personal trophies of his conquests. The greatest of which was in the last room. The door opened with a creek, a thick layer of dust covered everything in the room including its occupants. Laying right where he left them, lay Chromia and Elita-1. Megatron scanned them and saw that their sparks were barely beating. Scalpel had managed to put them in a hibernation state that had allowed them to stay alive this long.

As he made the preparations to leave he couldn't help but smile, _Checkmate Optimus._


	17. Chapter 17

Megatron couldn't help but smile as he flew back to earth, with the femmes strapped onto his back. His plans were all coming together, as the humans would say he had all the cards and he was about to play his hand, Aces and Eights, the Dead Man's hand.

:Starscream, assemble the troops, I want them ready when I arrive:

:Yes Master: came Starscreams nasally voice.

Megatron hated that Seeker's whiney voice, nothing would give him greater pleasure than to rip that mech's voice box out like he did with that yellow Autobot . He had so many sweet dreams of that day; the youngling's screams had been like a sweet lullaby. But he couldn't do that, he needed Starscream's whiny voice to control the other seekers, he didn't think that they would listen to him if he disfigured their commander permanently.

Megatron eyed the despicable planet, he hated to very sight of the organic planet and the life forms that populated, if you could call those walking fleshbags alive. They turned on each other like dogs fighting over a piece of meat, fighting for land, mates, and power. They really were a pathetic race and he couldn't see why Optimus was fighting so hard when Megatron knew that sooner or later the humans would turn on the Autobot leader. Especially when he had his Decepticons execute the next step to his master plan.

p-p-p-p-p

Blockade sat on his bed his quarter. He couldn't believe that he was all alone, Barricade wouldn't respond to his pulling, it was like there was no bond, it was sealed as tight as a drum, it didn't give. He was so desperate for someone that he opened his bond to Barrier, he felt a brush from Barrier before the bond was clamped tight as Barricade's was. In that single brush, Blockade was amazed at the amount of pain that came through. Blockade pushed on Barrier's bond, trying desperately to push it open. But it was no use, Barrier would never allow his brothers to feel pain.

He was interrupted when Soundwave's voice came over the intercom. "Decepticons, Lord Megatron demands your presence."

Blockade stiffened, the last time they had been ordered by Megatron to assemble Lennox had been taken. He wished that he could check up on him, who knew if he was getting enough to eat, or even if he was still alive. There was no one to make sure that he was okay after Shockwave got done with him, no one to bring him out of shock or wrap him in a blanket.

He stood up and wiped all his emotion off of his face, it would be the death of him if anyone saw like this. He found a place in the back of the room, far from anyone else as Decepticons filed into the room and stood around waiting for Megatron to make his appearance.

p-p-p

It was in the moment that Shockwave's back was turned that Prowl felt something brush his spark. He instantly recognized it as one of the twins, specifically Blockade. Prowl optics brightened and his frame jerked as instantly some stress was relieved from his spark, but in the same instant he clamped down on the bond sealing Blockade away. He knew that he wasn't fast enough to stop some of his pain from seeping through. He hoped Blockade didn't find out he was here, he didn't want Shockwave to sink his claws into his systems, his sweet innocent baby brother.

Thankfully Soundwave's voice came over the systems, making Shockwave leave the lab. Prowl was able to rest a little bit, he pondered why Blockade had reached for him after all these years and more importantly why was it only Blockade, why hadn't Barricade reached for him to?

Prowl wasn't able to think about it anymore as his systems forced him into recharge, trying to repair his systems.

p-p-p-p

Megatron managed to land at base without any of his Decepticons seeing him. He didn't want his whole army to find out this until he wanted them to. He walked his way to Scalpel's lab, he had told the mech to stay while the other's went to the meeting.

Scalpel looked up as Megatron barged in his lab. "Lord Megatron, what do I owe zhe pleasure?"

Megatron glared at the little mech and unstrapped the femmes from his back and set them down on one of Scalpels work table.

"Ah my greatest accomplishments" exclaimed Scalpel as he crawled over Elita and Chromia, checking them over.

Megatron growled, "I want them online."

Scalpel lowered his glasses and examined them for a second before looking back at Megatron. "Zhey should come online in a few hours Master."

Megatron looked at his trophies. "Will the bonds still be closed?"

"Yes, zhe only way zhe bonds can be opened iz if zhey spark-bon with zhere mates" assured Scalpel.

"Good."

Megatron quickly left Scalpel's lab, stopping briefly at the insects cell and threw the femmes in it, before going to where the main force of the Decepticons were waiting for him. For once Starscream had did exactly what Megatron wanted of him. The Decepticons optics where upon him as he entered through the doors, and it became silent. Megatron moved to stand in front of them all.

"Decepticons it is time to make another strike against the Autobots and their human allies. We have already succeeded in capturing the leader of the human's fighting force. It is now time to seize the one that has replaced him. When we attack today, I want this human captured alive! Or I will have your heads. Soundwave show the mechs who they will be seeking."

"Yes Lord Megatron" answered Soundwave, he projected a picture on the wall. "Target: Robert Epps: Autobot Guardian: Special Ops. Jazz."

Megatron continued, "Once again we will show these inferior being's government that the Autobots have no way to protect their people. That the only way we will stop is when the Autobots are off the planet. And when the Autobots leave we will rule this planet!" The Decepticons roared in support, Megatron grinned evily as he looked out over his troops. He didn't notice Blockade in the far corner with a look of horror that he couldn't hide. He didn't what to see another human go through what Will was going through. He had to warn the Autobots somehow.

Blockade almost didn't notice when he was assigned to help scout ahead of the attack. He quickly snapped to attention and listened to the coordinates, all the while knowing that he would find a way to warn the Autobots, and when he came back he would find a way to free Will. He would follow Barricade's plan, he couldn't live this lie anymore. He was going to free himself from the Decepticon, and he would find a way to get Barricade. Though if he managed to free Will he could use it as leverage to free Barricade.

p-p-p-p-p-p

Will slowly approached the two bots that had been thrown into the cell. He could tell they were femmes, they had the general shape of Arcee. One was a deep blue, and the other was a pink. When neither moved for a couple of minutes, Will moved in closer to examine them. He was only slightly relieved to find the Autobot symbol on their chests. He wondered who they were, if they had been caught like Prowl.

The fact that he didn't know these femmes and Prowl wasn't here to shed some light, so he backed away from them, heading back to his corner. He remembered how when Sunstreaker and Mirage had first landed, they didn't understand English they had to download the language. He assumed when Prowl was brought in that he knew because he already had an alt-mode. These bots didn't have alt-modes, and Will knew to be on his guard.

But he still jumped when a few hours later they began to move, it was the slightest of movements. The pink ones arm raised slightly but otherwise stayed still. On the other hand, the blue one was moving every few seconds, Will sat back in his corner and waited.

Chromia felt heavy like something was pressing on her helm. Her memories played before her eyes, memories of before the war and of Ironhide. Her love, his image whirred in front of her optics making her feel at peace. Other memories of her friends, such as Elita, Arcee, and Optimus filled her with happiness. Then her peace was shattered by an image of Megatron and memories full of pain and loss filled her processor, until the pain of her shattered bond forced her optics open.

Her optics whirled around the room, taking in the unfamiliar room. The last place she remembered waking in was in the cell that Megatron had left her in so long ago under Cybertron with Elita. Her optics locked on the form of the pink femme laying on the ground beside her.

"Elita?" Whispered Chromia, looking at her friend who was motionless on the ground, she checked for signs of life and was relieved to see her spark beating strongly. Chromia began to shake her gently until Elita began to stir.

"Come on Elita wake up, please wake up" she whispered until Elita's optics opened. Elita had the same reaction as Chromia, she sat straight up and looked wildly around until they rested on her best friend.

"Chromia" she whispered, reaching over and hugging her friend. Chromia returned the hug, glad that there was one good thing in this situation, they were both alive. Elita closed her optics for a moment, shutting out everything bad, focusing only that they were both alive. She took a deep breath and opened her optics, focusing on something in the corner of their cell. Elita pulled back from Chromia.

"Chromia, what is that thing?" inquired Elita nodding pointing towards the far corner of the room. Will insides clenched as the pink femme pointed at him, he had been seen.

Chromia snapped around to see what Elita was referring to. The thing was studying them with small, slightly anxious eyes. Chromia narrowed her optics. "Probably a Decepticon spy, sent to watch us."

Elita looked at her friend, "What should we do with it?"

"Get rid of it."

Will began to feel slightly afraid when he heard the ominous words escape the blue femme, he recognized the tone as one that Ironhide used when talking about Decepticons. He suddenly felt like a mouse, staring up at the face of a hungry Cat.

"Get back" he yelled, swatting at the hand that was coming at him. It was no use as the hand grabbed him, squeezing him. He couldn't help but think about how ironic it was that he thought he would die by the hands of the Decepticons, but actually he would die by the hands of an Autobot. He struggled weakly against the hand, fighting to draw in breath. He barely registered the sound of the door opening, as black spots began to fill his vision. Only when a black and white hand grasped the hand that was holding him and forced it open did he take notice as he was able to breathe again. He felt himself drawn close to Prowls chest and his other hand coming down on top of him, protecting him.

p-p-p-p

Prowl ached all over, as he was dragged back to the cell, he wondered how Lennox had endured for this long. Shockwave had just played with his systems like they were a puzzle after he came back from whatever Megatron had wanted to say, he seemed to be in a great mood. Prowl tried to ignore the trail of energon he was leaving behind. He was relieved when Shockwave stopped to punch in the code for the door, and he was thrown into the room. Prowl wanted to collapse and fall into recharge again, until he saw what was going on. His processor focused on one thing, that Lennox was being squeezed to death. He forced himself to stand and grab the hand that held Lennox and force it to open. Once Lennox was in his hand he brought him close to his chest covering him with his other hand. It was then that he glared at who had done it and promptly was glad he really didn't have a logic glitch or he would have keeled over with shock. There standing in front of him was Chromia and Elita.

"Chromia, Elita?" he whispered not believing his optics. As the two looked at him strangely, he realized he had spoken in English. "Chromia, Elita is it really you?"

"Prowl?" asked Elita, smiling when he nodded. "I'm so glad to see online, and at the same time not, under these circumstances."

Chromia was a little less pleasant. "Prowl why did you stop me, that thing is probably a spy for the Decepticons!" she spat.

Prowl glared at Chromia and took a step back. "This is not a Decepticon spy, this is a human, William Lennox, and this is their planet. They are the Autobot's allies, and they have even become Guardians to these humans. Chromia you almost squeezed your sparkmate's charge to death! A charge who has endured more things that would kill normal human beings."

"What!" demanded Chromia and Elita both. "Ironhide's charge!"

"Yes," nodded Prowl violently. "Yes, Ironhide has been Will guardian since he landed on earth almost three years ago. From what I understand, Ironhide has basically been adopted into Will's family, by his wife and daughter. Will daughter even calls him Uncle Hide."

Chromia looked at Prowl in shock her mouth began to move but no words came out. Prowl glared at her for a moment longer before moving away from the femmes across the room, to Lennox's corner. There he turned his back to the femmes and brought his hand away from Lennox to see how he was. Will was still breathing heavy but not so bad as before. He looked up as he felt Prowls hand lift.

"Thanks Prowl" he managed to breathe out. Will felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, but slowly he managed to control his breathing until it was back to normal. "Who are those femme?"

Prowl sighed, "Two femmes that were thought to be dead a long time ago. Both were taken by Megatron back when the war was still raging on in Cybertron. There spark-mates looked for them desperately until they felt their bonds break. The pink one is Elita-1, the sparkmate to Optimus Prime, the other one the dark blue one is Chromia. She is Ironhide's sparkmate and was taken first. Apparently she thought you were a Decepticon spy."

Lennox couldn't help but chuckle, before coughing as his ribs protested. "Sounds like something Ironhide would do if he couldn't use his cannons. I'm guessing that they don't understand English do they?"

Prowl nodded, "Indeed, like myself there connections have been tampered with so they cannot access the internet like I could when I was in orbit."

"Can you give them the information, I'd rather not be squeezed to death again" asked Lennox trying to sit up, but decided lying down was okay to when the pain threatened to knock him out.

"I can-"

"Prowl is he alright?" asked Elita gently as she took a few steps forward. Prowl turned to her sharply.

"He'll be alright, he just needs to rest to recover, it won't be long before Shockwave comes for him. He wants me to share my language files with you two so that you will be able to communicate with him."

Chromia looked shocked, "He's willing to talk to us even after I almost killed him?"

Prowl chuckled, "He told me that it sounds like something Ironhide would do if he didn't have his cannons."

Elita looked thoughtful, "That's true, may we have the data burst, I would like apologize to this Will."

Prowl held out his wrist and Elita and Chromia did the same, one by one Prowl transferred the data through his wrist cable to the femmes.

Chromia closed her eyes and let her processor take in the new information, as she was doing this she heard the human whisper. "Did they get it Prowl?"

She opened her optics and looked at the human laying in Prowls hands, "Yes we did William Lennox. I want to apologize for the unspeakable thing I did, if I had known I wouldn't have acted so. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me."

She was amazed when William smiled at her, "It's Will, and you're forgiven, though it wasn't your fault. You woke up in a strange environment still in the clutches of the Decepticons and saw me. I would assume I was the enemy to."

Chromia shook her head, "I should have tried to communicate with you though, not jump to conclusions. I almost killed you, I would never forgive myself if I finished what I started, Ironhide would never forgive me either."

Will shook his head, "He would have, underneath all that armor he is a gentle mech, he would forgive you."

Elita smiled, she had stayed quite during the initial exchange but know she spoke, "You defiantly know Ironhide. Do you know of Optimus?"

"Yes, he commands the Autobots, I commanded the human. We were partners in commanding the troops and a good friend. Earth would have fallen to the Decepticons long ago if it wasn't for him."

"I'm so sorry to interrupt this reunion, but I so wanted to see Chromia and Elita again" they all jumped at the voice and were shocked to see Shockwave standing in the doorway. Chromia heard Will take a small intake of breath at the sight of the mech.

"Pit scum" spat Elita, glaring at the mech.

"Strong words coming from you Elita, I will remember that when Megatron give me clearance to begin my experiments. But for now I'll take that insect your holding Prowl."

Chromia glared at Shockwave, "Over my dead body" she growled.

Shockwave smirked, "I can arrange that, but if you don't give me him now I will make sure that he regrets you standing up for him."

Will couldn't help but quiver a little in Prowl grip. He looked at Prowl who understood, he gently set Will on the ground. Will stood as straight as he could and began to walk to Shockwave, he wasn't surprised when blue hands grabbed him before he could get to the door. Unlike before this grip was gently, as he was hugged to the femme's chest.

"Chromia, let me go" he whispered. Chromia broke her glare with Shockwave to look down at the human, he was asking to be given to that monster.

"No Will, don't you realize what that fragger will do to you!" she demanded.

Will looked at her hard, "I know what he can do, but I also know what he can do when he gets mad. So please let me go, it will get over quicker if I go now."

"Chromia let him go" whispered Prowl, putting his hands on the femmes shoulder.

Chromia looked at the human for a moment and then at Shockwave. She could see his irritation of being held up and she realized that Will was right she was making it worse for him by standing up for him. She gently set him down and watched him walk away. She was shocked as she watched him walk into the light and she saw the HBE-1 one burnt on him and all the other burn marks and scars on him. She understood then why he said he knew what Shockwave could do, and why Prowl said he had gone through most things that could kill normal humans.

"Prowl;" said Elita, "What will Shockwave do to him?"

Prowl sighed, all the energy he had summoned to save Will was leaving him quickly. "Anything Shockwave can imagine that won't kill him, their waiting until they have the Autobots on their knees before they kill him in front of them, along with probably us."

Chromia growled, "I will kill that mech. Slowly and painfully."

Prowl looked at her, "You will have to get in line" he said weaving on his feet.

Elita looked at him worriedly, "Prowl are you alright?"

Prowl nodded once before his optics offlined and he pitched forward. The femmes had barely enough time to catch him. They managed to set him down on the ground.

"Primus" whispered Elita as she pulled her hand back to see energon covering it. "Shockwave's had his claws in Prowl to." Chromia nodded, wondering how she had missed the dented armor, some fell from under her fingers. She gently touched his chest armor shocked when it fell off at her slight touch.

Chromia looked down at his exposed spark, optics widening when she saw the hold. "Elita, look" she whispered. Elita looked and was as shocked as Chromia.

"A carrying hold, why would Prowl have one?"

Chromia shrugged, "We'll just have to wait until he wakes up to ask him."

Elita nodded, and scooted closer to her friend as they waited for Prowl to wake up.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

Sarah knew something was up around the base, people were whispering, but stopped when she drew near. A Decepitcon was walking around free but Ironhide was doing nothing, no one was. Sarah rubbed her hands over her expanding stomach, she didn't want that monster walking around when her little William came into the world.

Epps had tried to explain that this Decepticon was going to help them rescue Optimus's second in command, but Sarah didn't believe it. Why couldn't they see that this Con was deceiving them, leading them into a trap. She headed back to her room, Annabelle would be waking up at any moment.

Barricade sat outside of the hanger, the Autobots believed him but that didn't mean they trusted him. That's why he was outside, waiting until they needed him. All the humans were dodging around him, he even saw the Witwicky boy that he had chased years ago along with his mate. Bumblebee had been close behind them and casted worried glances at Cade as they had walked past, looking afraid that Cade would jump up and grab his charge.

"Whatcha doing?" said a voice that drew Cade out of his thoughts. He looked down to see a little girl, Will Lennox's daughter. He glanced around, surely someone was watching this girl. The girl kept looking up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Waiting" answered Cade gently.

"Waiting for what?"

"For Optimus, he wants to talk to about some stuff."

"Oh, I see, my Uncle Hide is talking to him to."

Cade optics glanced around again, he knew that it would be bad if he was caught talking to the girl, especially by her mother.

"My names Annabelle"

Cade couldn't help but smile at the innocent young girl. "I'm Cade."

Annabelle smiled, "Cade why are your optics wed?"

Cade thought fast, he doubted Annabelle had ever seen a Decepticon before, and she didn't want to tell her that he was one of them. He allowed his optics to turn back to their original blue. "I just wanted to see how red would look."

Annabelle studied him, "You look with better with blue than wed."

Cade chuckled, "I might have to keep them that way then. Annabelle I bet your mother's looking for you, why don't you run along."

Annabelle smile turned to a frown as she thought, Cade thought she looked so cute, she eventually looked back up at him "Alwight bye Cade" she said waving.

Cade smiled and waved as he watched the girl run back to the barracks. He didn't realize his interaction with Annabelle hadn't gone unnoticed.

Ironhide had come out just as Annabelle had asked her first question. His first response was to run forward and grab the child and beat Cade to a pulp. But he paused when he heard Barricade reply so softly. He listened to the conversation, and was surprised to hear Barricade encourage the girl to go back to Sarah.

Ironhide walked into view of Barricade who seemed to be thinking something. Ironhide was shocked to see the Decepticon with blue optics. But as soon as Barricade saw Ironhide his optics changed back to red, Ironhide couldn't help but think that Barricade looked more natural with blue optics than red.

"Optimus is ready for you" growled Ironhide. Barricade got up and followed Ironhide into the hanger. Just as Annabelle ran into her room, minutes before Sarah came in. Annabelle liked her knew friend, she hoped that she could talk to him again soon, he seemed so nice.

-pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppp-p-

Hoped you liked, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

All the Autobots looked at him as he entered the room. A few humans were present; Epps, Sam, and Mikaela were some of the few. Optimus motioned for him to take his place at the table.

"Barricade, tell everything about the base that you know about." Barricade took a deep breath and began to go into every detail he knew about the base. Bringing up holograms of everything he had saw, and everything Blockade had ever told him. At the end the hologram was an identical representation of the Decepticons base of operations.

The alarms started to go off, a soldier ran in, running straight to Epps. "Decepticons Sir, spotted heading towards Milwaukee."

Optimus looked at Barricade, who shook his head, "No I have no idea why he is sending them out Optimus. But a word of advice, don't take this attack at face value, Megatron will have an ulterior motive," warned Barricade.

Optimus studied Barricade with his wise optics, before nodding. "I will remember that Barricade, I am afraid that you will have to go back to the brig until we return Barricade." Barricade had expected this and didn't make an objection. Optimus turned to Sunstreaker. "Sunstreaker you will be staying here, escort Barricade to the brig. All the rest of you, roll out."

Barricade watched with some amusement , as Sunstreaker actually stomped his foot with agitation that he was being left behind. He knew that some of it was the anxiousness of being separated from his twin, but Barricade couldn't find it in himself to be sorry for him. Blockade and himself had been separated for vorns, often planets apart. Those two didn't know the meaning of being separated.

"Come on" growled Sunstreaker, getting over his tantrum. Barricade took one last look at Prime. "Please watch out for my brother" he asked before allowing himself to be herded back to the brig, where he was put back into the same cell he first arrived in. Barricade walked to the bunk and seat down, deciding to make himself more comfortable.

He was surprised when he turned his head to look out the door again that Sunstreaker was still standing in front of it just looking at him. Barricade sat their meeting his optics waiting for Sunstreaker to say something. What he said surprised Barricade.

"How did you survive so long apart from your twin? How could you bare to be separated willingly?"

Barricade considered the questions, "Tell me Sunstreaker, back on Cybertron you were a Gladiator correct?"

Sunstreaker nodded, "Yes, we were forced to fight; we were basically sold to the arenas."

"Then you answer your own question that is why we are so willing to be separated. The first part is all because of my Mother. I never knew my Mother but she made Prowl promise to save us from a life like that. It was him that forced us apart from each other. First it was different elementary schools, and then middle school. Forcing us to deal with the separation, and it got easier to be further away from each other. By the time we joined the Decepticons, we could stand being cities apart. The next few years the bond was able to stretch further. Now we can stand being planets apart, with only a slight discomfort."

Sunstreaker just shook his head smirking a bit, "Who knew Prowl was so sneaky and protective."

Barricade smirked back, watching as Sunstreaker left. "If half the things I heard is true Sunstreaker, you should know how protective he is" he whispered to the empty brig. "You were his brother when I couldn't. Whether you knew it or not."

He settled down again to be interrupted again by the sound of a door opening, he turned his optic towards the doors and was surprised to see Sam Witwicky peeking his head in the brig.

He drew back his head as soon as he saw Barricade looking at him, but in a few minutes he peeked his head around the door again. Barricade watched amused as he finally revealed himself totally.

"Ladiesman" greeted Barricade, inclining his head.

"It's Sam," said Sam dragging his feet, to stand in front of Barricade's cell.

"Sam, shouldn't you be with your mate?" questioned Cade.

Sam studied Barricade, "She's watching Annabelle. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"And what is that?"

Sam scratched the back of his head, "What would you have done if you caught me back when all this started."

Barricade looked at this human, not believing that of all the question that he could ask he asked that one. Barricade couldn't help but chuckle. "I would have kept you until I got the glasses, then I would have left you in the city. I wasn't trying to kill you, I was just trying to intimidate you. Though I am sorry for the harm I caused."

Sam looked up at Cade, "Thank-you, apology accepted. I better go help Mikaela."

Barricade watched as the boy left, these creatures were so interesting. He knew why Blockade seemed fascinated and wanted to help Lennox. As he lay on his bunk he gazed up at the ceiling and allowed his optics to switch to blue. Hoping that he saw his brothers soon.

* * *

><p>Prowl slowly came back online, his systems struggling to repair themselves. As he opened his optics he saw a pink and blue figure sitting next to him.<p>

"Prowl you awake" said Elita, the relief clear in her voice. Prowl tried to set up, noticing for the first time that his chest armor was gone revealing his spark chamber and his carrying hold. He looks for the missing armor, under no illusions that Chromia and Elita hadn't seen his secret. Elita produced the piece of chest armor and Prowl gratefully took it and gently attach it back to his body.

"Prowl…" began Chromia, but Prowl cut her off.

"I know what you are going to ask. I don't have a sparkmate and I don't have sparklings of my own. This is my mother's hold; I carried my brothers when she died" Prowl said tiredly.

Elita gently laid her hand on Prowl's shoulder, "How old were you?"

"12," he looked around, "Is Will back yet?" he asked changing the subject.

Chromia shook her head, "No Shockwave's had him almost 4 hours."

Prowl rubbed the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable. "That's still early."

"Early," Chromia growled.

"How long does he usually keep him!" demanded Elita.

"Six is usually the limit," Prowl said. As by magic the door opened and the form of Will came hurtling in.

* * *

><p>Blockade kept his optics opened as the Autobots touched down, the humans were in the planes above. He knew that he would have to be quick, he only had moments to pull this off. As he hoped Jazz broke from the main troop to judge the situation. He patiently waited until the smaller Autobot was out of sight of his friends before he struck.<p>

Before Jazz could react, Blockade had him pinned to the ground, cannon pointing at his spark. "Don't try anything Autobot or I will shoot."

Jazz froze while sending an S.O.S to Optimus. He watched the Decepticons as his optics looked around before landing on him again. "What do you want Con?" he spat, trying to buy some time.

Blockade knew that he only had a few more minutes before all the Autobots would be on top of him. "I want you to listen, Megatron sent us here for one thing only."

Jazz laughed before Blockade could finish, "If you think I'm going to believe anything you are saying you are dumber than you look."

Blockade slammed his cannon on Jazz's chest, not hard enough to damage anything but it did shut Jazz up. "I don't have time for your smart remarks Autobot, I've already stretched my neck out too far. Megatron sent us here to capture the next piece of him plan, Robert Epps."

Jazz looked up at Blockade trying to mask his horror. "You're lying"

Blockade chuckled humorlessly, "Why would I lie to you about this, Autobot Jazz? From his speaker the voice of Megatron came, _Decepticons it is time to make another strike against the Autobots and their human allies. We have already succeeded in capturing the leader of the human's fighting force. It is now time to seize the one that has replaced him. When we attack today, I want this human captured alive! Or I will have your heads. Soundwave show the mechs who they will be seeking. _The voice switched to Soundwaves. _Yes Lord Megatron…Target: Robert Epps: Autobot Guardian: Special Ops. Jazz. _"Do you believe me now?" questioned Blockade to the stunned Jazz.

It was then that the Autobots came rushing from the forest, Blockade barely had enough time to roll off of Jazz and transform into his alt-mode and race out of there. Sideswipe knelt down next to Jazz. "Are you alright there Jazz?"

Jazz sat up and turned to Optimus almost knocking Sideswipe over, "Tell Epps not to drop, take the plane back to Diego Garcia."

"Why" asked Sideswipe as Bumblebee helped him up.

Jazz played them the message Blockade had left him with, Optimus didn't waste any time as he contacted the plane and had it flying back to Diego Garcia. He turned to his Autobots,"Bot's, we have avoided a great blow, but the day is not over. The Decepticons are still out there and we must defeat them without the assistance of the humans."

With a battle roar, the Autobots rushed the Decepticons for glorious battle. The Decepticons matched the Autobots with there own roar, Starscream flew over head, scouting for the humans. Screeching when he didn't see any.

_Master, we've been tricked_, he screeched over his comm, _The human are not here._

Megatron growled, making Starscream flinch. _Then go get him, you know where the base is. You better not fail my Starscream, or I will rip your spark out._

_Yes Master, _sneered Starscream, leaving the battle and heading for Diego Garcia

p-p-p-

4 hours earlies.

Lennox found himself again in the glass box, Shockwave had told him he was beginning to stink again. Freezing cold water began to fill in from the bottom, quickly filling the box until he was treading water. He excepted for the water to drain he only began to worry after he had been treading for more than two minutes. He looked at Shockwave who had his back to Will, checking on something on the screens of his computer. The freezing water began to numb Will's limbs, until Will couldn't feel the limbs he was moving.

He struggled to move his frozen limbs as he slipped under the water, again and again. Each time staying under longer than the time before. His numb mind struggled to ask his body why they were struggling so hard, why not end it before Shockwave could save him. As he sunk under one last time, the water began to rush out until he was lying on the floor of the box, breathing hard.

"Impressive human, you lasted longer than expected. Your vitals slowed dramatically, but yet you were still able to function. The human survival instinct is indeed quite strong."

Lennox didn't have the energy to glare at Shockwave as he shivered violently. Shockwave seemed intent on some work on his computer and left Lennox alone as the cold seeped deeper into Lennox, settling into his bones. He could feel his body getting colder every breath he took. He never felt so cold in his life, he felt that he was laying in snow.

Shockwave didn't seem to notice the predicament Lennox was developing. As the cold was settling, pneumonia was beginning to set in. It was hours later that Shockwave finished at his computer, by then it was too late, the damage had been done.

Shockwave was preoccupied with listing the experiments that he wanted to do on the next human to pay attention to the slight increase in temperature that was happening to Lennox or how listlessly Lennox was in his hand. At the cell door, he didn't come in to taunt the other prisoners; he just opened the door wide enough to threw the man in.

Lennox felt his body fall towards the ground, but was caught by a blue hand before he hit the ground. "Will are you all right?" he heard a voice call. He tiredly raised his head to look Chromia in the optics before lowering it. He suddenly shivered violently in her hand, followed by a gut wrenching cough.

"Prowl somethings wrong!" cried Chromia turning to Prowl with Will in her hand, water dripping from it "He's leaking".

Prowl opened his hand to receive the man. He began to examine him, worried when Will's eyes remained close. "He's not leaking, he's soaked through." Prowl felt the extra heat began to pour off of Will. "He's running a fever. Will, what did he do to you?" he asked softly

Will tiredly opened his eyes and looked up at Prowl, "Freezing water, was left in for hours. I don't feel so good" he managed to say as another shudder ran through his body. Prowl frowned worriedly, this wasn't something Shockwave had did to him. The possibilities ran through Prowls head of what it could be until it landed on the most logical. After enduring so much Will's immune system was now to weakened to fight an infection, without the proper help Prowl thought, Will was going to die.

* * *

><p>Hope you like, it's not my best work. But please review!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

What, what is this, can this be an update? Yes, yes it is hope you enjoy, sorry that is kinda short.

p-p-p-p-pp-p—p-

Starscream called for his fellow seekers to join him as he took off for the Autobot base. He sneered at how easy it was to find, the fools hadn't moved it since the attack of the Fallen. It stood straight out in the open, a small island easy to find and to surround.

He crackled with glee, until the human plane returned from the battle he and his seekers were free to terrorize the remaining humans left. And if he wasn't mistaken the insects wife and child were still on the island. With one last cackle he dived for the island, his seekers fanning out behind him. The alarms started to blare as the humans realized what was happening, but it was too late as Starscream fired his cannons at the scrambling humans.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-pp-p-

Barricade had fallen into recharge when the attack started, the room shaking from the force of the plasma fire that hit the island. The alarms blaring out, a warning to late. His radio going wild with Seeker chatter, particularly a nasally one that Barricade recognized as Starscream. Why in the pit was Megatron having the Seekers attacking the island, after all this time of knowing where it was, why now?

He focused on the chatter, translating the orders coming from Starscream, glad that he had taken the time to learn how to speak Seeker.

_Spread out, kill any insects that get in your way, find the one Megatron wants. Find Robert Epps!_

'So' he thought coolly, 'They want to put more pressure on the humans government to cave to the demands.' It was a good strategy Barricade had to admit. The Autobots were all about the rules. If the humans decided to stop giving the asylum on this planet, the bots would have to leave.

The only problem with Starscream's plan was that Epps wasn't here, he was with the Autobots or (he thought ruefully as he heard the deep engines of the drop plane that the humans were found of using), Epps was here.

The sounds of battle intensified as more sounds of saber rounds being shot as well as the sound of Sunstreaker cannons firing at quicker intervals. He did the only sensible thing he could; he flipped his berth to the side and crouched behind it. His precaution was well founded as seconds later a stray shot hit the brig, causing shrapnel bits of cement and dust to come billowing out towards Barricade but the strong metal of the berth protected Cade from harm.

Cade slowly lifted his head whistling at the size of the hole that had been blown in the cell. Right where he had been sitting just moments before, and he was glad that he had an overdeveloped since of self-preservation. Barricade gazed out of the hole the stray shot had made, he realized he could escape, disappear into the wood work as the humans would say, all he had to do was open the bond to tell Blockade to get out of the base and they could leave. Prowl and Will would be saved; he hated to admit that he was too cowardly to face his brother again.

He was making his decision when he heard it, above the other screams and explosions, of a child's voice that he recognized, it was Annabelle!

"MOMMY!" he heard her wailing. He scrambled at the hole, cursing as he discovered that he was too big, the armor on his shoulder and chest prevented him from squeezing threw. He heard Annabelle's voice again this time her screams had turned to pure terror; he did the only thing he could do. He ran a system that he never had before; his armor began to fall off all around him. Until he was standing in his bare protoform with no armor, no extra metal, no weapons, nothing at all, the barest he had been since birth and his most vulnerable. He eyed the hole again, if he went out all it would take was one plasma fire to kill him. His mind was made up when again he heard Annabelle scream again, he scrambled his body through the hole, the jagged edges scrapping his protofom drawing energon.

The air outside his cell was full of smoke; troops were running around as Seekers flew overhead. Through the smoke he could see Sunstreaker battling a Seeker with his blades. With the Autobots gone the humans were outnumbered and vulnerable. He squinted threw the smoke scanning for the girl, as he dodged humans and plasma fire. His spark freezing in fear as he spotted her through the smoke lying on the ground at the mercy of a Seeker.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p

"Mommy, Iwonhide" cried Annabelle as she ran, her young mind struggling to comprehend what was happening around her. Soldiers were running around with guns, and there were loud booms that made the ground shake and making her fall to the ground. Planes flew overhead, along with the sounds of transforming like when Ironhide changed into his truck form. She again fell to her knees as the ground shook violently, tears running down her face as she scraped her knees against the hard concrete. She heard something laugh above her, she turned over to see a sinister looking bot looking down at her, his red optics focused solely on her. Unlike Cade's optics these made her whole body tremble in fear. She screamed in terror, trying to crawl away but the bot stayed with her baring his denta at her.

"What do we have here, the Lennox brat," it hissed. Annabelle couldn't help as her eyes filled up with more tears. She cried again for her Mommy and Ironhide but nothing happened except that the bot sneered, "Pathetic." Annabelle's tears began to fall heavily as the bot warmed up his cannon and pointed it straight at her. "Say good-bye."

She did the only thing she could and curled up in a little ball, praying for Ironhide to come for her. There was a great crash above her and the ground shook as something huge fell to the ground. She looked up with tear filled eyes to see a pale gray mech that had no armor standing over top of the bad mech. The gray mech looked down at her and she recognized the red optics looking down at her. His optics flickered down at the mech that was starting to get up.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own side" he sneered, placing himself in front of the girl, facing the Seeker down. "Leave the girl be."

The Seeker sneered at him taking in his armor-less state. "So this is part of the great Autobot army, I wasn't aware they were recruiting armor-less whelps like you. Barricade bared his denta, making sure that Annabelle was behind him, he grabbed at a long jagged piece of metal that had been blown from one of the buildings and armed himself.

"Figures that an Autobot would bring a knife to a gun fight" laughed the 'Con as his cannons whined as they warmed up.

Barricade snarled, "You will not touch her"

"We shall see" murmured the 'Con eyeing Cade, there was a moment of silence, the calm before the storm. The 'Con made the first move, firing the first shot, he rolled under the heat. Ignoring the pain that ran up his shoulder as the heat burned his protoform, reminding how vulnerable he was. Cade responded by slicing with his makeshift knife.

Annabelle crawled backwards whimpering, as above her the two titans clashed in a deadly dance.


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah grabbed her late husband's pistol as the first explosions rocked the island. She knew that she would do little damage with such a small gun, but it was loaded with saber rounds. Her little girl was somewhere on this island and she would die before she let the Decepticons take anymore of her family.

She headed out of her room, one hand on her extended stomach, the other clenched tight around the grip of the pistol. What was left of the reserve that had been left on the island were scattered about using guerrilla warfare tactics against the Seekers that flew overhead and occasionally landed. Smoke was heavy in the air, and more than once she stumbled as plasma fire hit close to her position.

Sarah glanced up as she heard the sounds of plane engines to deep to be a Seeker. Reinforcements were coming as she watched the first of the men jump from the back, parachutes deploying and guns already firing as they fell towards the island.

Sarah coughed as she breathed in smoke, her eyes smarting. She was steady going towards the bunkers where she had drilled Annabelle to go if there was an attack, when she heard the scream that made her heart still. It was the cry of her little girl!

She ran the best she could towards the sounds of Annabelle crying for her and Ironhide to come. The closer she got to where she believed the voice to originate the more the ground shook.

"Annabelle" yelled Sarah as she caught sight of her daughter near the feet of the fighting titans. Her mind supplied the fact that one had decepticon red optics while the other one had the blue optics of an Autobot. In her haste to get to her daughter she didn't remember that Sunstreaker had been the only Autobot left on the island, and this wasn't Sunstreaker.

"Mommy" cried Annabelle running towards her mother, clinging tightly to her legs. The battle above her seemed to pause as the Decepticon zeroed in on Sarah.

"The insects wife" he breathed. The Autobot turned to look at her in horror.

"Run!" He yelled at her just as the Decepticon twisted to lunge at Sarah. Sarah didn't pause in scoping Annabelle and running as best as she could.

Barricade dropped his makeshift knife, driving after the Con jumping onto his back causing them both to fall to the ground. The falling of several tons of metal was too much for Sarah to withstand and with a yell fell to the ground. The Con laughed, stretching forward while fighting Barricade, reaching for the humans.

"Looks like some insects need exterminating" he hissed transforming his hand back into a canon.

"No!" cried Barricade flipping over the Con grabbing the humans as the cannon went off.

Barricade had been hit by cannon fire before, the armor usually taking the brunt of it, but never had he felt this much pain before, his whole side was agony as the shot tore through his side. He cried out in pain, as he felt the hot energon pour from his side. Collapsing on his uninjured side, curling around the two humans in his hands, protecting them with what was left of his body.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p

Prowl didn't know what to do, he didn't know much about human illnesses, and he highly doubted Shockwave purposely did this. Will had told him many times that when Shockwave injected him with viruses, he liked to watch how they progressed and made careful studies of them.

Will was obviously sick and getting worse, but yet Shockwave had just thrown him in here. Hadn't realized that due to his carelessness that Will's body was finally beginning to give up.

Chromia had taken Will back from Prowl, trying to hold back the worry she was feeling. Will was her sparkmates charge, and this human from what Prowl said had welcomed Ironhide into his family. As she cradled him close to her spark, she could only watch as he thrashed in fever dreams, and hold him close as he shivered. Her spark clenched in her chest as Will's dreams twisted.

"Sarah…Sarah" was the most often word cried out, but was not the most spark wrenching, his cries for one named Annabelle were the most awful to listen too. And Chromia knew that these were the names of his wife and daughter.

"His fever grows worse" stated Elita drawling close to Chromia.

"Yes" she whispers, "He sees his wife and child, cries out to them with such fear. His breathing grows labored, I fear for him Elita. I who have not known him for more than a few hours, yet my spark fears for him."

Elita put a gentle hand on Chromia's shoulder, the hopelessness in Chromia's voice reminding the pink femme of the days after their bonds had been forced shut. "He is strong Chromia, he wouldn't have lasted this long if he wasn't. He has a strong will to live."

Prowl came up alongside of Chromia's other shoulder, "Don't give up hope yet Chromia."

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p

Starscream cackled as he scooped up the human that Megatron demanded that he bring back. These pathetic insects were so easy to conquer, it had been sparkling play to capture the soldier, easier then when he caught Lennox. Just in time too as the Calvary arrived, already he could see Optimus Prime dropping from one of the flying machines humans dared to call a plane. He snapped his optics to his men.

"Autobots incoming, retreat!"

Transforming as quickly as he could, Starscream lead the retreat, drugging the human in his cockpit as he flew back to the base.

p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p—p-p-p-p—p

The Con ignored Starscream order to retreat as he stalked towards the unknown Autobot that had dared to get in his way of the insects family. The foolish Autobot had no armor and the wound from the cannon had energon pouring out of it. He chuckled as he kneeled onto the Autobot, ignoring the pained sound as he grabbed at the hands that were clenched tightly to his chest.

"Come out, come out were ever you are" he called as he tried to open the hands, easily blocking the weakened efforts of the mech below him. Without too much difficulty he pried open the hands to looked into the frightened faces of mother and daughter. "Ahh there you are, any last words?" he purred.

"How about good-bye" an unexpected voice whispered next to his ear. The Con turned to meet a black fist slamming into his face.

Ironhide had no mercy on the Con and with great relish he slammed his hand into the Con's chest grasping his beating spark he jerked it out and in front of the dying light of the Con's optics he crushed it. He felt immense satisfaction, that he had destroyed the Con.

But that immediately melted into panic as he scrambled at the mech the Con had been kneeling over.

"Ironhide?" came the unsure voice of Sarah.

He spotted them in the hands of the mech, Sarah holding Annabelle close to her, relief evident in her eyes.

"Are you alright Sarah?" he asked gently as he held his hand out for her to climb out on.

"Annabelle and I are fine, whoever this is saved us from the 'Con" hissed Sarah as he maneuvered her body onto Ironhides hand. "Who is he?"

Ironhide paused in his examination of his girls to look at the mech that was at his feet. The first thing that struck him that he had no armor on, not even the basic armor that went over protoforms. He was completely armorless, the next thing he noticed was that he had a huge hole blasted through his side and leaking energon fast.

"Slag" he cursed, gently setting Sarah and Annabelle onto the ground, he opened his comm.

:Ratchet, I got a mech down. Got a huge whole blown in his side, guys got no armor to speak of on:

Now Ironhide was no medic, but he did know a few tricks of the trade to help stem the bleeding. Laying the mech flat on his back, he pulled out his soddering gun.

:I've got seriously wounded humans here, can you keep him stabilized until Jolt or I are able to get to our location?:

:I can sure in frag try: returned Ironhide, beginning to close the biggest energon lines. He studied the mech as he worked. He had a slight frame size, about the size of Bumblebee, but smaller. There was no way to identify if the mech was a bot or a con or where he came from.

He steadily worked his way around the wound, stopping only when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. The grip was weak but firm, making him pause in his administrations. His optics flickered to look the mech in the face, the others were a crystal blue filled with fear, apprehension, and confusion along with a good dose of pain.

"Mommy is Uncle Iwonhide fixing Cade like Watchet does?" asked Annabelle from behind Ironhide. Ironhide's hands twitched, grasping the wrist of the hand that minutes ago was grasping his, squeezing it hard.

"Of course he is sweetheart" Sarah said gently. Hide looked at her when she said this, not believing it. She looked up at him, her eyes were hard, but she still nodded giving her consent to Hide to continue

Ironhide nodded his head back and released Cade's wrist. The Con's hands dropped, his optics dimming but not quite going out as they watched Ironhide work. Soon Sarah was ushering Annabelle away, leaving the two mechs alone.

"Why in the slag do you not have any of your armor on, Con" demanded Hide as he finished all he could do to Cade's side. "And how did you get out of your cell?"

Cade chuckled weakly, "The Seeker's were shooting everything that moved Bot, it's only natural a few of their shots went awry. One blew a hole through the wall of my cell. I had to remove all my armor to fit through it."

Ironhide grunted, not entirely satisfied. "You could have flagged down one of those Seekers, gotten away. Why did you risk your life for a pair of humans?"

Cade was quiet for a moment, "I might be on the side of the Decepticons but I have never killed an innocent. Not on Cybertron, not on Earth, in fact I have never even killed a human, and neither had Blockade. I left before the battle of Mission City and laid low during the whole Fallen fiasco. As I've said before we only joined Megatron because of his promise of equality. The thought of escaping did cross my mind, but then I heard her screams." He closed his optics, remembering. "Her screams cut to my spark, I couldn't stay in my cell." He shuddered, "She sounded like the sparklings that cried for mercy before Megatron ordered them to be destroyed. My recharges are already haunted enough, be thank-full you only witnessed the aftermath Bot."

Ironhide was silent; he remembered the youth sectors, finding the bodies of hundreds of sparklings dead, sent their in order to save them, and where Megatron slaughtered them all. It was something that haunted many of the Autobots that had arrived too late, he couldn't even process what it would have been like to witness it.

Barricade looked at Ironhide, feeling exhausted, he closed his optics to rest for a moment and knew no more.

Ironhide swore as Barricade as his spark began to fail, he must have missed a line. :Ratchet, his spark is failing. I need you now!:

:I'm on my way: snapped Ratchet.

Ironhide began to send light shocks to Barricade's spark, trying to get it working again. "Don't you dare die on me now you slagging Con."

p-p—p-ppppppppppppp-pppppppppppppppp-ppppppppp

Blockade was in his barrack when he spark began to sputter, waves of pain rocking his frame. He collapsed on his berth, clutching at his spark. It was unlike anything he ever felt before, and he knew in an instant what was happening.

Barricade was dying, and because of their shared spark, he was dying also. The bond that had been closed was ripped open, the pain intensified as the twins sparks fought to survive.

A few hallways down, Prowl clutched at his spark as an echo of that pain filtered through his closed bond.

-o-o-o

Wow I can't believe that I have been working on this fic for almost two years! I'm hoping, *finger crossed* that I will get this done before 2014 rolls around but…depends on how much I procrastinate.


	21. Chapter 21

"Prowl" cried Elita, grabbing Prowls arm as he collapsed to his knees clutching at his spark. Prowl's optics darkened, his face a grimace as he drew quick short breaths. This pain was worse than any spark attack, his frame shuddered as the bonds that tied him to his brothers began to stretch and snap back, vibrating against his spark.

"I don't know whats wrong" he managed to get out from clenched denta. "Somethings wrong with my boys."

Elita narrowed her optics worriedly and gently laid Prowl on his back, "Prowl I'm going check your spark."

Prowl blinked his optics before nodding, he allowed Elita to pull back his chest armor to reveal his spark. The light of his spark filled the mostly dark cell, but the two femme were filled with even more worry as even the light of his spark seemed to stutter.

Elita frowned as she took in Prowls spark, pushing aside the obvious bad shape Prowl's spark was in, she gently laid a hand on the spark casing. She closed her optics in sadness as she took in the state of the spark as it jumped against her hand. She knew the feeling of a dying spark when she felt it. If she guessed right then, one or the other of these brother, or Primus forbid both were on the verge of dying and Prowl's spark wouldn't survive the breaking of the bond.

She gently put Prowl armor back on, and then took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Prowl, one of your brothers is on the verge of dying, your spark isn't strong enough to withstand the breaking of the bond. Though if you keep open your bond with your other brother; and close the other it might be enough to keep you both from going to the Well of Sparks."

Prowl's spark seemed to sputter with Elita's news. "No" he whispered faintly. He couldn't lose his brothers; they were more like his sons to him. He had made the parent bond with them when their mother died, had seen them through everything, their first words, first steps, walked them to school every day. They were everything to him, without them there was no point left in his world.

"This can't be happening, I can't lose them both" he murmured more to himself then to Elita, as he squeezed her hand as another round of pain shot through his spark, making him arch off the floor. "Supposed to protect them, promised mother" he cried.

Elita had a grimace of her own as her hand was squeezed quite painfully. "Only one is in distress Prowl."

Prowl let out a pained laugh, "You don't understand Elita, my brothers, there spark split twins. If I lose one, I'll lose them both."

Chromia froze where she was attending to Will to stare at Prowl. "You don't mean Sunny and Sides are-"

"No, not them" breathed out Prowl. Elita and Chromia waited for him to explain, but no explanation came forth except for Prowls pained, stuttered breaths.

Elita gazed between Prowl and Will, both were in bad shape and a good chance that they would lose both of them. Silence filled the room only broken by the stuttering breaths of Prowl and Will as they fought to stay alive.

"You are not going to slagging die on me Barricade" yelled Ratchet, elbows deep in the Cons internals, he had arrived just in time to keep Barricade's spark from totally extinguishing. "Were in the slag is his armor?!" he demanded to the room at large.

"Lying on the floor of the brig" muttered Sideswipe optics focused on Ratchet's hands as they worked, trying desperately not to let his mind wonder to thoughts of what it would be like if it was Sunstreaker Ratchet had his hands buried in.

A lot of the Autobot were laying around the med-bay, but keeping firmly out of the way of Ratchet. Word had spread of what Barricade had risked to help Annabelle. This was a bright spot among the chaos that Annabelle Lennox was alive. But it was lost to most of the island as it had been discovered that Epps was missing, seen being taken by Starscream at the end of the battle. Coupled with the loss of six soldier's lives, and over a dozen wounded, it was a sad day.

Ironhide was among the Autobots in the med bay, leaning against the wall he watched Ratchet work, determined not to leave until either the 'Con was saved or dead, he owed him that much for keeping his family safe. Ratchet was working very hard to save the mech, knowing that if he lost Barricade he would also lose his twin, _and his processor nagged him, Prowl as well. _He let out a new curse every time Cade's spark sputtered, threatening to extinguish but something seemed to be holding it back. He prayed that it was because Cade's twin was fighting for him, swearing anew as it sputtered again.

-p-p-p-p

Prowl closed his optics shutting down all unnecessary functions focusing only on his spark, specifically the blocked bonds. His brothers needed him more than ever, and if he had to force his way into the bonds so be it. He attacked the bonds struggling to break them down ramming on them again and again pouring all his strength in even making one tiny crack. His processor soon began to ache but he preserved and slowly piece by piece he chipped them away.

Blockade was also focusing all his energy into his twin bond, trying to stabilize his brothers spark. He didn't even notice that the block that he had with Prowl was beginning to weaken. Not until it broke like a wave across his spark. New strength filled his being, and the connection he had with Barricade grew stronger.

On Diego Garcia Ratchet looked amazed at Barricades spark as it suddenly began to shine with new strength. Only minutes before he had been certain that he would be unable to save Barricade, but as his spark continued to grow in stronger, Ratchet was filled with hope. Soon Barricade's spark was stable and seemed to thrum with strength.

Prowl was stunned that it had worked he could feel the presence of his brothers for the first time since before the war. It was strange he felt complete, whole.

_Prowl? _Came the voices of his boys, Prowl smiled as he heard the slightly deeper voice of Barricade mix with Blockades.

_Boys, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourselves into now? _He asked them in a way he did when they were younger and just broken something. He could feel the shock and the joy rolling through the bond as well as worry.

Barricade answered hesitantly, _Got shot at close range, didn't have my armor on. If it wasn't for you and I wouldn't be here, my spark kept threatening to extinguish and Blockade wasn't enough to keep me from going to the Well of Sparks. _

Prowl instantly snapped to parent mode, _No armor why don't you have any armor on?!_

It was no surprise guilty feelings began to spread through the bond. _I was saving a life Barrier, one that I think you would appreciate. Lennox's daughter and wife was in danger I protected them until help arrived. I couldn't have done it if I left my armor on. _Barricade gently pushed the images of the scene to his brother's and Prowl couldn't help but feel proud of him.

_Wait why would Prowl appreciate that, how does he know Will? _Came Blockades voice as a sinking feeling entered him. _The only way you would know that is if you were with him. _Prowl and Barricade said nothing as Blockade worked it out each readying themselves for his reaction. _No, _he tried to deny realizing that the Autobot mech Shockwave was now torturing was Prowl, it explained why when Blockade reached for him the other day that he was in pain, Blockade couldn't believe he was only feet away from his brother this whole time and had been unable to help him. _I'll kill him, I'll rip him and Megatron apart so help me Primus I will. _Barricade couldn't help but agree with him as images of tearing Shockwave apart piece by piece was tossed back and forth between the two until Cade realized what would happen.

_As much as I hate to say this Block, you can't it will ruin everything._

_What do you mean Cade?_

_The Autobots are coming, plans have been made though I don't know when since this attack has set back everything. But we are coming, Barrier you and Will just will have to last just a little bit longer._

Prowl mentally sighed, _Cade, Lennox does not have that long. His body is failing, it can't take what Shockwave has been putting it through any longer. We need the Autobots here sooner rather than later. You need to wake up Barricade and urge them to come sooner. Blockade I need to you to not do anything stupid until they arrived. We can't afford Megatron to learn about any of this you need to go about your duties like nothing has changed. _

Blockade grumbled but agreed not to do anything rash and Prowl prepared for what he was going to say next. _Shockwave is liable to come any time before the rescue, I don't want you two with me when he begins his experiments. For all our safeties I'm going to block our bonds._

The Twins instantly began to protest. But it was no use Prowl wasn't budging on his decision and it wasn't long before they reluctantly agreed to Prowls demands. With a last good-bye and an embrace through the bond. Prowl gently started to rebuild the blocks on his bonds, letting the weakness he was feeling since he opened to bonds flood his body. His spark had been in bad shape for too long it couldn't take the strain of the near death of his brother and breaking open the bonds. The sudden reappearance of the bonds was too little, too late for his spark. Already his frame was shutting down, unable to feel his legs and hour by hour the rest of his body would fail him as his spark struggled to function. He would protect his boys one last time by sparing them pain. He would spend his final moments alone until his spark returned to the Well of Sparks.

Starscream grumbled as he gripped the human tightly in his hands, so annoyed that it wouldn't shut up as he threatened to do so many things that were impossible to do in his tiny size. He was relieved when he finally stood before his Lord.

"Lord Megatron, the human as requested" strained Starscream holding out the annoying human that seemed to finally shut up in front of the leader of the Decepticon.

"You surprise me once again Starscream" said Megatron looked pleased at the Seeker. "It seems that you at useful at something after all fetching and retrieving insects." Starscream clenched his denta biting back a snarky reply to the back handed comment Megatron, instead dropping the human in Megatron's waiting hand.

Megatron eyed the human, "This one seems even more pitiful then the last, this one will break he's just as weak."

Epps glared at the Decepticon, "Lennox was anything but weak, Decepticon Scum." He couldn't help the cry of pain when he was squeezed harshly.

"You will remember your place insect. Though you are right, if the other had been a Cybertronian he would have been a great warrior but he was born an insect and he will die like one" growled Megatron walking towards the Hanger. "Do not hope for rescue, the Autobots won't be coming to save you, the only hope you can have for your future is a quick death after my 'Cons are done with you. I'm sure that you saw what was done to your friend."

As Megatron said this he punched the code to the door opening it. Epps expected to see Prowl and Will in the room, but was surprised to see two bots that were clearly female. They both flinched back as Megatron entered and retreated to a third form lying on the ground not moving.

"Chromia, Elita, don't be shy I want to introduce you to the newest addition to our little band of captives" the femmes looked at the Decepticon warily eyeing the human in his hands. Laughing Megatron threw Epps at the femmes and left them in peace for the moment, Elita caught him since Chromia was full of the body of Will. Epps let out a muffled grunt as he was caught and seemed a little dazed as Elita looked down at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently cupping her hands to allow the man free movement.

Epps blinked at her and moved his limbs about. "I think so, little rattled but not hurt."

Elita nodded, "Who are you? Do you come from the alliance of soldiers that fight with the Autobots?"

Epps glanced up at her, "Indeed I do, Commander Robert Epps of NEST at your service. I assume that you are Autobots?"

Before the two could answer a weak voice called out "Epps"

Epps immediately perked up looking over the top of Elita's fingers trying to pin point the voice. "Will"

Seeing as Will called out for him the two Autobots figured that he was safe and Elita gently transferred Epps from her hands into Chromia's. Epps looked at his friend in dismay hands hovering but not actually touching him. "Oh my God Will" he said gently kneeling next to his friend. "What have they done to you?"

Epps barely recognized his best friend, scars and burns littered his torso, track marks littered the crook of his elbow, and he could count every single rib. Despite that Will lifted a hand that Epps clasped tightly. "Sarah, Annabelle?" he asked his voice fearful ignoring Epps question.

"Fine there both fine, Ironhide's been taking care of them" Epps whispered as a cough ripped through Will. Epps browl furrowed and gently laid a hand on Will's forehead. "Will you're burning up!"

Lennox smiled weakly, "It seems like my body has had enough of Shockwave, he didn't plan for this to happen. My immune system has been shot, after all I've gone through this is what is going to kill me."

Epps shook his head, "Don't say that, you have to fight Will the Autobots are gonna come."

Will closed his eyes, "I used to think that, but the Decepticons are too careful, they won't find the base in time. The Decepticons will win, the Autobots will lose and we will all die."

Epps glared at his friend, "Don't say such things Will. They are coming, they know where we are."

Will didn't seem to hear him and it took a moment for Epps to realize that he had passed out.

"Is it true?" asked the blue femme. Epps jumped a bit forgetting for a moment that he had an audience.

Epps looked up into the blue optics, "Yes, they will come they know where we are."

The How was unspoken, when Epps looked at the mech on the ground, "Prowl's brothers" was all he said. He turned back "Who are you?"

"I am Chromia, and this is Elita. Elita was the leader of the femmes on Cybertron and I was her second in Command."

Epps nodded and turned his attention back to Will, gently gathering him into his arms and made himself comfortable in Chromia's hands. Silence fell on the group as new hope filled their hearts with the thought that soon this would all be over.

Barricade forced himself to wake after his conversation with Prowl, his optics blinking against the harshness of the lights. Taking a minute to adjust he glanced around to see where he was recognizing the med-bay. Grunting he tried to sit up, he had to find Optimus. There was a sound of feet and suddenly a pair of hands gripped his shoulders pushing him back down onto the berth.

"What do you think you are doing, are you trying to undo all the work I put in fixing you?!" Demanded Ratchet coming into Cade's line of sight. "What are you even doing awake, you should still be out for the next couple of hours."

Ratchet turned away to get more drugs when Cade's arm shot out and grabbed his elbow. "No, must speak to Optimus."

Ratchet sighed, "If this is about Epps, we already know he's been taken, you've been out for a few hours."

Cade shook his head, "Prowl forced open his bond, you need to get to Lennox now!"


	22. Chapter 22

Blockade prowled the corridor ignoring the calls over the comms for all available Decepticons to go to their battle stations. Hearing footsteps he managed to duck down a branching hallway just as Shockwave jogged past, his cannon once again replacing his hand. Blockade waited until he couldn't hear the giant mechs footsteps anymore. It was only then that he dared to move forward again just as cautiously, he was so close to his goal he wouldn't mess it up now by being careless.

He was never as relieved as he was when he was finally in front of the door that held his long lost brother. He crouched next to the keypad and pulled his tools out of his subspace and began to work on the lock. He thanked Primus that Barricade had taught him how to circumvent security doors as the sound of the lock disengaging echoed in the hallway. He quickly picked up his tools and stored them away before opening the door, expecting to see only his brother and Lennox but was shocked at what was before him.

"Well this is unexpected" drawled Blockade gazing at the two femmes that stood a few feet in front of him, both on high alert. It was the first time since the fall of Cybertron that he had seen a femme, let alone two. Where on Earth did Megatron find them? Both were clearly Autobots.

"Who are you?!" demanded the dark blue one and Blockade didn't doubt that if she had a weapon she would be pointing straight at him.

"I might ask you the same question" shot back Blockade, he didn't wait for an answer as he caught sight of what the femmes were standing in front of, the crumpled form of his brother. He swept past the two, dodging there attempts to grab him as he kneeled next to Prowl, feeling sick as he saw just what condition his brother was in. "Primus Prowl, look what they've done to you" he whispered, not noticing the two femmes freeze in shock behind him. Blockade hands hovered over his brother not sure if he should touch him or not, to afraid that he might cause him even more damage.

"Blockade?" came a quiet voice from his left, Blockade lifted his optics to see Lennox being held up by another human. Lennox was the worst he had ever seen him, pale and barely able to stand. His pants were only held up by a belt that could only have come from the other human which Blockade recognized as Epps.

"Lennox, you look like slag" Blockade said softly, he was saddened at the sight of Epps in the cell with Lennox. Even with his warning, the Autobots couldn't keep him safe, but Blockade could be thankful that Shockwave hadn't had a chance to play with his new toy. Who knows if Shockwave had been playing with him, Blockade might have left him behind.

"You should see the other guy" joked Lennox weakly. "What's going on?"

"Were getting out of here?" said Blockade. This statement seemed to snap the femmes behind him into action.

"How do you plan on doing that 'Con, do you plan to just walk out without alerting the Decepticons and Megatron?" demanded the blue one again.

"The entire Decepticon force will be to occupied to notice me" said Blockade, as suddenly the entire room shock punctuating his statement. "The Autobots are here" explained Blockade as another blast rocked the base, even as deep underground as they were the metal vibrated around them. "Megatron has called all the Decepticons to arms, including Shockwave. If you want to get out of here your gonna have to follow me."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" demanded Chromia.

Blockade just shrugged, "You don't, but it's your choice to follow me or not. Either way I'm getting Prowl and Lennox out of here." Without waiting for an answer, Blockade gently hefted Prowl onto his shoulder and knelt next to the humans and held out a hand.

Lennox looked at Chromia and Elita and then Epps, before looking at Blockade. Blockade, who had brought him food and took care of him in the aftermath of Shockwave's experiments. He lightly tugged at Epps, who just looked at him. "Will?"

"We're going with him, we can trust him" said Lennox firmly, when his friend just stood there Lennox huffed and tried to take a few steps forward by himself. It was only Blockade's hand shooting out to catch him that he didn't crash face first to the ground. "Thanks" said Lennox, the pain of hitting the metal not even registering with him.

"Dammit Will!" muttered Epps as stepped forward to help Lennox into the hand. "If you had just waited a moment, this wouldn't have happened."

"You weren't moving fast enough, I've spent too much time here and I don't want to spend anymore" Lennox said harshly. He wanted to see his wife and child, he wanted to see the sun and feel the wind. He wanted to stop feeling pain, he would spend a whole month in only the company of Galloway if only he could leave here.

Epps suddenly looked ashamed, of course Will wanted to get out of here and looking at the damage that Lennox had sustained, Lennox would jump at any chance to escape even if that meant trusting a Decepticon. Though if Epps remembered correctly, this was Barricade's brother and he would have to trust that he was truthful in wanting to get them out of there. He suppressed a sigh and just wrapped an arm around his friends painfully thin waist and used the other to grip on Blockade's finger plates. "Alright let's go!"

Blockade nodded, sending a message through the bond to Barricade that he was heading out with the cargo, he turned to leave only pausing long enough to look at the femmes who were deep in conversation. "Are you coming or not?"

Elita looked at the Decepticon, weighing the choices. But here was a chance to go back to Optimus, and she knew Chromia wouldn't let the 'Con to walk out of here with her sparkmates charge. "Were going with you."


	23. Chapter 23

Blockade lead the way through the base, taking the less used hallways as he tried to get to the side doors that would lead to their freedom. The femmes were quiet as they followed him, keeping their distance but keeping up. The sounds fighting got louder and louder and they could hear individual voices of both Autobots and Decepticons.

Elita let out an involuntary gasp as she heard the sound of her spark-mates voice above the shots. Her spark ached painfully. She turned to Chromia who laid a comforting hand on her arm, her optics telling her that soon, soon both would be with their spark-mates Primus willing.

"Hurry" urged Blockade, "Just through this room and we will be free."

"I don't believe that will happen" came an amused voice to their right and Blockade spun, spark sinking as he came face to face with Shockwave. Keeping his optics on Shockwave he turned his body, preparing to set his cargo down when the femmes stepped forward and took Prowl and the humans from his hands his hands free to confront Shockwave.

Blockade glared at Shockwave, anger flowing through his lines. He felt Prowl's energon on his hands, staining them. A small part of him knew that it was his fault that Prowl was in this situation, what he had stood up to Barricade and not followed him on the path of the Decepticons. But that was a thought for another time. Right now he had to focus on staying alive, the fate of four people depended on him and he couldn't be distracted.

"So I should have known that you were a traitor Blockade, you were always too soft to be a true Decepticon" sneered Shockwave, priming his canon. Blockade rumbled deep in his throat but moved so that he was fully standing in front of the femmes and the humans.

"If being a true Decepticon is to be a Monster like you then I'm glad that I'm not one of you" shot back Blockade bringing his own cannons out.

For a second both mechs were still and their world shrank until they knew nothing but the other and nothing else mattered. It was just them and both knew only one would walk away from this confrontation alive.

It was Shockwave who made the first move, bringing his cannon up he opened fire. Blockade managed to duck out of the way in time. But instead of returning fire like Shockwave expected Blockade lunged at him tackling the larger mech to the ground. From a compartment on his wrist a hidden dagger came out, Blockade twirled it in his hand and tried to cut the major energon line to the cannon. He managed to knick it before Shockwave managed to throw him off of him.

Blockade managed to land on his hands and knees, as Shockwave growled he sat up and fired off another shot. Blockade tried to roll out of the way, but the wasn't fast enough and the shot clipped his shoulder. Pain immediately began to register in his processor, but he quickly shut them off. It wasn't a serious wound and he could still fight. This time he brought his cannon into play.

From a sheltered area Chromia and Elita watched the two mechs go at each other. Shockwave towered over Blockade and had more fire power. Yet Blockade was smaller and quicker, he could lash out with small attacks using his dagger to cut lines and other small damage that while not fatal was beginning to slow the bigger mech. The damage Blockade had did to the cannon was making itself known as the cannon slowly lost power until Blockade was to slow and a shot caught him in the chest, spinning him around and collapsing on the ground.

"No" cried Lennox as he watched the mech fall to the ground and not get back up. Shockwave turned towards the sound of his call, and smiled at him his cannon coming to train on the group.

"Time to go back to your cell experiments, be a good little Autobot and don't think that I will not hesitate to shot you if you try to escape to your brethren's" Shockwave said smugly. He was too busy gloating that he didn't hear the sound of metal behind him.

Blockade slowly got up from where he had collapsed, a perfect circle of indented smoking metal covered his spark. Blockade knew that he could never win against Shockwave if he was at full power, and despite how quick he was he would eventually make a mistake and that would kill him. Cutting that energon line had saved him and now he crept up on the giant mech taking careful aim and firing his cannon again and again into the mechs chest. Blockade watched in what was like slow motion as Shockwave fell to his knees heavily. The room was silent except for the strain of Shockwaves vents as he tried to breath as his spark tried to keep pumping. Blockcade walked until he was in the 'Cons line of sight, he wanted himself to be the last thing that Shockwave saw before he died.

Blockade reached out and tipped Shockwave helm back and hissed into the dying mech's ear. "This is for my brother, I hope you rot in the Pits." Shockwave gave one last gurgle before going still his optics going black. Blockade shoved the mech away from him and stood energon dripping from various places but none very serious. Heaving a sigh he looked back at the femmes who looked back at him in shock.

Chromia and Elita couldn't believe it, hundreds if not thousands of mechs had tried to defeat Shockwave in combat. But none had ever succeeded and more often than not they had given their life in the attempt. Yet this 'Con had just did what others had failed, he killed the third most important 'Con without any serious injury. They hadn't believed it when he stood up from where he had fallen and then he killed Shockwave, both were in a slight stage of shock. It wasn't until Blockade was once again picking up Prowl did they snap out of it.

"We better hurry, someone might have heard that" said Blockade. The femmes followed him more willingly as he opened the door and for the first time in months Lennox blinked shielding his eyes against the sun. It felt surreal to see the sun, to see green grass, and the blue sky. Even though he was tired and weak he forced himself to sit straighter like a solider. As Blockade took his first steps out of the base, something in Lennox's chest gave away and suddenly his eyes went blurry as tears streamed down his face. As the proud soldier finally broke as Blockade led the way to the Autobot's line.


	24. Chapter 24

Jazz was the first to see them heading there way, his visor rolling up as he saw the femmes behind the mech. :Optimus, Ratchet the goods are heading our way, and it seems like he's picked up a few friends, femmes by the look of them:

There was a shocked silence for a long moment before Optimus answered. :Autobot prepare to pull back, targets are inbound:

Blockade couldn't move as quick as he could with the form of Prowl in his hands, but using his skills as a scout he managed to find a way to were the Autobots line was that kept them away from most of the fighting that was going on. Ignoring Autobots and humans alike he made his way to the yellow Bot that he knew was the Autobots Medic.

Ratchet moved forward as soon as Blockade came close, his optics focused on the form of Prowl being carried by the mech he supposed was Blockade. He didn't spare a glance at anyone as he grabbed Prow from his younger brother's arms and settled him onto the ground. Immediately going into doctor mode assessing what shape Prowl was in, pursing his mouth as he found it worse than he hoped it would be. Prowl's spark was too weak, it was in the middle of failure but thankfully it was just in the beginning stages. They needed to get back to Diego Garcia quickly to save him. "Quickly put him on the trailer" he ordered backing away as mechs rushed forward. He turned to Blockade, "Did you get Lennox and Epps as well?"

Blockade snapped his gaze from the form of his brother to look at the med bot and he nodded, "Yes, Epps is unharmed but Will is in bad shape." Ratchet looked at him expectedly and Blockade realized that the bot thought that he had them and hadn't seen the two femmes behind him.

Moving out of the way he gestured for them to step forward so that Ratchet could get to the humans. Ratchet froze for a moment not believing who was in front of him. Like every other Autobot he believed that these two particular femmes had been murdered by Megatron long ago. He wondered how it was possible that they were still alive, he had consoled their sparkmates when there bond had gone silent. Had worked over both Ironhide and Optimus so that they hadn't offlined with the shock of it. It simple shouldn't have been possible that both of them were standing in front of him, but it was no trick it was Elita and Chromia that were standing in front of him. Both looking happy to see the medic in front of them. But before any of them could say anything a horrid cough from the direction of Chromia's hands focused Ratchets attention back to the situation at hand.

Chromia looked down worriedly at her sparkmate's charge, he had started to leak once they were fully out of the base. Since the other human hadn't made a big deal of it she suspected it was normal. Epps had held onto Lennox as he had broken down. Epps had struggled not to cry as Lennox had cried great shuddering breaths that had grew weaker and weaker as the minutes passed. Until it was like something had cut his strings and Will had sagged into the other man as if he had no strength left.

Ratchet with infinite gentleness he picked up Will, afraid that he would break him with just wrong move. Making sure to support his neck and limbs, his body felt cool against his plates, cooler than normal human's skin temperature. As Lennox settled in his hands another giant cough rocked through his frame.

"Hey Ratchet" said Lennox softly after he quiet coughing. His eyes glazed with fever, and Ratchets reading were not looking good. As he did scan after scan the more he was surprised that Lennox was still alive. He had never seen a human body that had suffered through so much and still be alive. He felt a wave of disgust at the thought that Shockwave had did all of this to him and yet still planned to do more. "I know I don't look so good" coughed out Lennox.

"Will" came a bellow from Ironhide. The Autobot pushed his way through his fellows until he was standing next to Ratchet looking down in his hands optics taking in the form of Will. Ironhide could almost not believe his optics, he almost didn't recognize him. His skin was pale and every inch was covered in scars, some old some fresh. Some of the scars were neat while others were jagged, some were from blades while others were burns. He was so skinny that he could count every rib and his stomach was caved in. But his face was much the same, no scars littered it but new lines around his face made him look older. His checks were hollow and his checkbones stood out and his eyes were dull. But at the sight of his guardian Lennox couldn't help but smile.

Ironhide tried to smile back but he couldn't, he just took a deep breath in and out and opened to say something when Lennox's eyes rolled up into his head. Hands grabbed him dragging him back as Ratchet transformed around Lennox before he peeled away with lights flashing.

Chromia watched her mate as he was reunited with his charge. Her spark beating painfully in her chest at the sight, it had been vorns since she had last seen him. She had gone into statice believing that she would never see him again. But here he was alive and so close that she could touch him. But she held back, at this moment Will needed him more.

She looked over to Elita who was turned to the battle field were her sparkmate was dueling with Megatron. She watched as the leader of the Autobots flipped Megatron over his back while cutting off his arm. While Megatron was bellowing in pain Optimus turned toward the group. "Autobot's Retreat!"

Around them came the sound of mechs transforming, Chromia turned to see Prowl being loaded on a trailer that was attached to a transformed Ironhide. Chromia barely had time to think how they would leave, Elita and herself didn't have earth form vehicles yet. Her answer came in the form of Blockade as he suddenly appeared besides them.

"Better get on the trailer you two" he said his optics flickering to his brother. "We can worry about getting your own form later but we need to get out of here!"

Following his advice, the two femmes climbed on the trailer just in time as Ironhide peeled away retreating from the ruined Decepticon base, smoke rising in the air as the convoy left it all behind.

Ratchet drove as fast as he could back to where the planes were waiting. His holoform bent over the stretcher working on Will, when he went unconscious his heart had skipped a beat. His body was struggling, the stress from the rescue was having a negative effect on his fragile systems. Ratchet set to work, getting an IV attached to Will, pumping lifesaving antibiotics and fluids into his system. His mind going back to Prowl, he was in as bad as shape as Lennox. He should have realized that forcing the bonds open would have had negative effect on Prowls spark given that for as long as Ratchet had known him he had glitch attacks, which he now knew were spark attacks. That many spark attacks would have severely damaged a healthy spark after a vorn or two. But Prowl had been experiencing these attacks since before Cybertron even fell, before the war even started.

Ratchet feared that it would already be too late to save Prowl, and he feared what would happen to the twins if that would happen. He suddenly swore as beneath his hands Lennox flat lined.


End file.
